


安静的男人

by Apapa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, First Person, Grief/Mourning, Post-Reichenbach, Present Tense, imaginary!Sherlock, memories are flexible
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apapa/pseuds/Apapa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我不在的时候你也在说个不停吗？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 信口胡说

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Quiet Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322978) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



> 译自ivyblossom的作品The Quiet Man

“所以。”她把双手盖在记录本上，手指平放在那一页，修长的手指是暖棕色的。她有着漂亮的、椭圆形的指甲，总是干干净净，没有被咬过也没有参差不齐，周围没有撕裂的皮肤。看不到角质。她是个挑剔的人，我会说，她不用双手工作。她不举重物，也不干脏活。如果你在这里，你会说： _你大可不必去推理你心理师的职业吧，约翰。_

我知道，夏洛克。我知道。

只是如果光看着她的手会让我在这里呆得舒坦一点。如果我试着像你那样思考。像你曾经那样思考。

她张开手指好像在故意让我盯着看。现在，我想，她的确在这样做。

我猜她甚至都不洗碗碟。或许她有个男朋友会洗。装满洗碗机。将它们收回碗柜。或许是女朋友：我不知道。我看不出来。我一向看不出来。他一直都是怎么看出来的？衣着？品牌？我不知道。我一直想不太通。

从她身上我能看出什么？

她的指甲被精心修剪、抛光，但只用了透明的指甲油。专业而不俗丽。这是个中立的状态，你会这样说吧？透明的指甲油？这有什么意义？指甲也涂得很完美。不像哈莉。没有指纹印。没有缺口。从来都没有。至少从我坐在她对面起就没有。没有我能注意到的。所以很有耐心，不是吗。一个指甲一个指甲的地涂，等一个干了再涂下一个。她一定非常有耐心。对于涂指甲，不是对于我。

或是：我想她只是去修甲。为她涂指甲的另有其人：我看到的是其他人的耐心。这更有可能，是不是，夏洛克？别笑。

当然这更有可能。我不需要听他说出来。我不需要看到那被逗乐的，有些惊恐的表情，像是看见一只试着穿鞋的猴子什么的：逗死了，是不是，夏洛克。他降尊纡贵的微笑，不。我不需要再看见那个。

哦上帝，我当然需要。我需要看见。我想要看见。这太痛苦。

不要去想。老天。停下。给我停下。

非常平整的白色天花板。不：角落拿出有点潮湿，就在窗边。被油漆过。但还在那里。她椅子后边的小地毯上有块污渍：也许是一杯咖啡洒在了那里。一杯茶。很难讲。至少对我来说很难。

来吧，专心点。她试着开始呢，她要说话了，她要提问了。我怎么样。我在忙什么。她会问到你，但没什么好说的了。正常点。普通点。笑一笑，装作你在努力。另外要抬眼看她的脸。就一下。没有血。没有跌破的头颅。没有死去的眼睛。

停。

不要。

有时我只能听到自己的呼吸。

她的眼睛一直在看着我。检视我。她会注意到每一个不安的迹象，所以我不要不安。我不想太过容易就被解读。即使不暴露自己我也够透明了。我不想让她太容易就做到。

上帝。这不是个游戏。我忘了这不是。反正再也不会有游戏了。这是个玩笑。但没有妙语如珠，不是吗。不，什么都没有。

只有这个：说话。说废话。信口胡说。她的皮肤遮着这一页的最后一个单词，但我知道那是什么。是 _进展_ 。用蓝色墨水写的。用连体字。

所以她注意到了，如果她写细小的连笔字我就很难上下颠倒地读出来。她注意到了吗？还是巧合呢？我不知道。 _进展_ 。我没有任何进展。

这和他的看法不同。每件事都有其意义。每件事。

这里有薰衣草的气味，闻起来像个老妇人。这是为了让我平静下来吗，老妇人的气味？我自作多情了。我不是她唯一的委托人。我是说：我不是她唯一的病患。薰衣草会让她其他的病患想起祖母和安逸吗？柔软的胸脯和粗糙的手？我祖母闻起来像是琴酒和猫尿。

艾拉并不老。这一定是有意为之，这个味道。每件事都是有意为之；如果不是有意，那就是个失误。没意义。这是复古风潮？某种时髦玩意？我对香水一窍不通。或者香烛，或者无论那是什么东西。一窍不通。一定有几千种不同的气味。或许几百万种。

他将它们分类归档。在他的脑中。或者藏在笔记本的某页，电脑里的一篇文档里。按照渐变排列，像是油漆的色卡。

她脸上有块痕迹，在右眼处；污点什么的。眼线膏。黑色的。也许是棕色的，我不知道。夏洛克现在应该知道牌子了。他应该知道她的脸是怎么弄脏的。整个来龙去脉。他该知道了。

我只会编造故事。

她很漂亮。她知道自己漂亮。我该问吗？吃个晚餐，看个电影？回我公寓去？这里肯定有张床，楼上的某处。她的大腿环住我的胯部？不，我不能上我的心理师。太尴尬了。她或许会做记录的。我甚至不能看她的脸。

无论如何：有个男朋友，对吧？还是女朋友？也许我该问问。

“怎么样，约翰？”

怎么样。我不知道怎么样。这是个很普通的问题，每个人都会问。默认的。“很好。”只是个标点符号。没有任何意义。不：这意味着 _别烦我，别问了_ 。这意味着 _干你娘的屁事_ 。“我是说，你知道。能有多好……就有多好。”真荒唐。“在这种情况下。”

她咽了口唾沫。我看到了她喉咙的运动，似乎太过亲密。我感到自己的脸在发热。这让我尴尬，我很尴尬。因为什么？什么都不为。坐在这里，盯着她的手。什么都不说。或者信口胡说。我们的椅子突然之间好像太近了。如果她伸手碰我，我会弹开，或者用我的手环住她的喉咙。不。我不会。我也咽了一口唾沫。我的舌头粗大。我必须给她点什么。说些什么。指甲。指甲油。女人的手指。我记得。

“女人在上镜时喜欢用有警示作用的粉色，你注意过吗？”

粉色的衣服，粉色的鞋子，粉色的指甲油。粉色的案子。她参差不齐的指甲留下了一个密码。一定 _很疼_ 。发生了什么事。她知道自己就要死了，没有任何生机。这一定让她愤怒，这不公平。所以她给我们留下线索。在我们出现之前。她从没听说过我们。我从没听说过他。他语速那么快，我很难听懂。但一切都说得通了。就像是一见钟情。

 _一见钟情？_ 哇， _爱情。_ 什么？我没有说出声。老天知道艾拉就是在等我说些这样的话。每个人都在等。他们不明白。事情不像是那样的，但那不意味着就不是。我的意思是。

我也不知道我是什么意思。

我几乎能感到他萎靡的凝视。几乎。我还能听到他在说： _别无聊了，约翰。_ 艾拉一定是认为我精神失常了；我正像个疯子那样傻笑。能听到他的声音感觉真是好。但之后我就又一次失去了他，他走了。他并未坐在我身边，他并未在家里对我说话，即使我不在家。他死了。我的双脚踩在地毯上很沉重，我想我再也不会动弹了。

每一天我都要上百次的找到他然后失去他。每一次都和上一次一样痛苦。地狱大概也不过如此。

“什么？”艾拉没听懂。她不记得那位粉红色的女士。她读我的博客，我知道她读。那个时候。她现在不记得了。我要先清清喉咙。

“电视上的女人。你知道的。报纸上的。经常穿粉色，亮粉色。你没注意过吗？”

“没有，”她说。她的脸僵硬了。她以为我在说暗语，或是在取笑她。我猜我也是。在那之前，我也没注意过，那些粉红色的新闻主播。完全没注意。我从来看不到任何东西。我活在迷雾中。现在我却在注意得停不下来。打开电视：粉衣女人。是你教会我注意她们，夏洛克。现在我注意到了，但我无法赋予其意义。

或许我就是在说暗语。

珍妮佛威尔森给了我们一个密码。她用她生命的最后几秒留给别人那样一个东西。夏洛克留了什么给我？

他脑边的血泊烧穿了我的大脑。没有脉搏。他的手腕是温的，但那当然。温热的皮肤，横流的鲜血。他让我目击到的东西我无法假装看不见。还有遗言，他说。那不是遗言，夏洛克。那是谎言。

不。别想那个。

微笑。看着她的脸，仅此一次，即使不舒服。“只是……没什么。”还有四十三分钟。


	2. 终极辩论

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这些天要去221B很容易，可我连附近的地方都不愿靠近。

这些天要去221B很容易，可我连附近的地方都不愿靠近。即使是数英里开外的这里，我也会绕开贝克街。我不会经过，也不会进去，虽然每次和赫德森太太说话的时候她都邀请我回去。我觉得她也没真的指望我能接受她的邀请。

茶水，他们端上来的时候是热的。茶杯差点烫到我的手指。我任它凉着，冒着气，等待。.

赫德森太太现在也许已经把公寓租出去了，我不清楚。我想象不出来其他人住在那里的样子。至少她肯定已经修补了弹孔。用新墙纸，也许。我不想去看。

我来早了，我知道。哈莉总是迟到。我瞟了一眼手表，前前后后摇晃着椅子。一条椅子腿太短，总是敲着瓷砖地面，让我感觉好像会翻过去。起码是能让我集中精神的一件事。

无所事事地独自坐着很危险。这样的时候我抗拒221B的能力是最弱的。

服务员小姐是个金发美人。无可否认对我来说有点年轻了。但是：大可以让我转移注意力。她倾身拣起一些杯子和盘子，我能看到她文胸的粉色边缘。制服的衬衫前襟裂开了，一览无余。绝妙的消遣。我对她微笑，但她假装没看见我。我可以给她些暗示。

桌面上的刮痕让我想起；夏洛克的实验在柚木桌子上留下的痕迹，他偶尔会破坏东西。我感到回忆扑面而来。凌乱的起居室，角落里有个鱼叉，我们的椅子面对面放着，还有最近积灰的壁炉。回忆总是太近了。

那房间的一切仍然有其意义，而他还坐在那里。

我回想起某一天。并不是什么重要的日子。只有他和我，等着下一件案子。没什么特别的。我完全不知道我为什么会记得，真的。

221B多多少少还是那个样子。闻起来很熟悉，就像它本来那样，就像他不曾离开：吐司、塑料袋、琼脂和干洗的衣服。这就是家。我很焦虑，而你却无视我。我的手指描画着桌子上的痕迹。它出现的时候我不在；你从没告诉过我你做了什么。看上去是刀留下的。也可能是任何东西；我们公寓里有大堆尖锐物体。

有很多在这里发生的事情，我不在场所以没看到。我留你单独和艾琳艾德勒在一起是因为我以为她要吻你。也许她吻了。你没说过。

哈莉迟到了。迟了好久；差不多半小时。她拎着一个纸袋，将它塞到椅子下面。她在说话：关于天气，关于她的鞋子，地铁。在做解释。我用了很大的意志力才让思绪离开221B。我专注于她的皱纹，注意到她在变老。她当然老了：我也是。人们都会变老。她的手在颤抖。我怀疑她喝酒了。很可能喝了。很可能还想喝。她在说。我努力去听。

我无法不去想艾琳艾德勒。在我脑子里我们吵个不停，烦死了。她说的话：夏洛克和我是一对。荒唐，不是真的，但我无法停止去想。她用简单一句是的，你们是，就把我堵了回来，让我哑口无言。之后几天我可以调用大脑组织起些反驳，已经用不上了。但当时没有。该死的。这烦死我了。我想让它安静下来。傻透了。

这应该很明显吧：我们又不睡一起。最终的争论：当然有一方会赢。我们没有睡一起，从来没有。定义下睡觉，定义下一起。我们不做爱，我们不接吻。我甚至想象不出来那会是什么样的。哦，等等：没错，我能。

上帝，你枯瘦的手肘会打到我的脸，是不是。你突出的膝盖会撞到我的下身然后就结束了。

水壶沸腾：我想着这个笑了。你突出的腿和颧骨，上帝。简直像是和施工设备滚到了床上。我用水冲了两个茶包；为每个杯子加奶。不：我们没睡一起。有时我会送你上床，为你做早餐，必要的时候还从你的头发里拣出器官碎肉，但我们不做爱。我们之间不是这样的。但我从没感到和任何人亲近。因此当这项指控摆在我面前，就是在等我去反驳。

和自己争论得不出任何结果。所以我转而和你争论。

“她说我们是一对。”我把茶杯放到你的右肘边。

你没抬头。“嗯。”完全没兴趣。你在读报纸。我不能想象相比我要说的话，你会对报纸更感兴趣，但你在温和地同时容忍我和报纸两个。

“你在场，你听到她说了，我知道你听到了。”

“嗯。”还是：没兴趣。甚至都不谈她。

你在意她，不是吗。你应该想要让她知道你不是跟我在一起。不是那样的。你应该希望你爱上的女人知道你是单身。知道你没和你的室友上床。知道你不是同性恋。知道你有兴趣。为什么这些你已经都没做呢？你让她以为你和我在一起？为什么你要这么做？要否认应该很容易。只要一次，就一次，你能对任何人断言我们不是那样的关系吗？哪怕是对我？

“一对，夏洛克！”

“是是，”你终于说话了，还是没抬眼，“你看，我们有两个人。显然她会数数。”

我坐下来叹气。你不该这样，你既不承认也不否认。这很怪，但不知道为什么我喜欢。我期待你这么说，我想要你这么说。我喝茶。太热了烫了舌头。你，学乖了，让你那杯在桌子上又凉了一会儿。

我再也没和你提起过这个问题。

但我本可以。也许我应该提的。

“你知道她什么意思。”我可以这么说。

你又无视掉。

“我们不是那样的一对，很显然。”

除了礼貌地认可我说出来的话，你也没什么好说的了。礼貌又不是你的长处。所以你不会回答，作为一种说完最后一句话的方式。我知道你喜欢和我玩这个。

“你受宠若惊，因为我的……无论是啥，你和你的工作结婚了，对吧？”

你痛恨重复。

“你爱上她了吗？”这是个真正的问题。我已经知道答案了。

如果我那么问你，你会从报纸上抬起眼睛吗？你铁色的眼睛，你会盯着我几秒，至少，来说明你的观点。你的观点就是这是个蠢问题。不值得回答？我不知道。我忽略了什么。我以为你爱上了她。事实上我肯定你爱她。当你以为她死了，我从没见过你那个样子。

“不对，你见过，”你在报纸后面纠正我。当你在我脑海里，你就可以评论我未出口的话。“我思考的时候就是那样的。你知道。她让我思考。”

“是吗？”

“是。”就像是爱情，不是吗？对你来说？思考？

我不知道我该作何感想，好像那很要紧似的；好像我在奔跑突然地面消失了。如果你爱上了她，我肯定你是爱的，我不知道我的脚该放在哪里。为什么我的感想会这么奇怪？我不知道。

“你爱上她了吗？”

我本可以逼你回答。现在你在我脑中。我的脑中全都是你。

“没错，”最终你告诉我，“但无关紧要。”

“当然紧要，”我说。我的心脏开始跳得太快。我的双手发热沉重。我知道自己问题的答案，而现在我不想再和你谈这个了。“如果你想要她，你就该告诉她。你应该……显然她想要你。也许你应该……”

我不想为你的感情生活出谋划策。

无疑她应该会知道该怎样对付他嶙峋的膝盖。她应该知道怎样对付他。她问我有没有嫉妒，我想我有。这很怪。我不知道为什么。他是我的，这就是原因。他是我的而不是别人的。我永远也不能说出来，老天。他会对我摆出什么表情啊。或许他会生气，或者只是笑，或者不理我。我不知道。为什么我会这么困扰？我希望他幸福，我希望有人爱他，他爱某人。每个人都该有爱人。看着他幸福，和任何人在一起，应该会让我高兴，我肯定。因为我在乎他。我不想他受伤害，这就是全部，他不知道怎样避免受伤害。好吧：没人知道，不是吗。每个人最终都会受伤。第一次是最糟的，虽然，都很糟。

“我当然没有爱上她，约翰。”你把报纸放到大腿上。你很无聊，还被我问烦了。你看见了，但你没观察。“真相要明显得多。我爱上的是你。”

这话犹如一记重锤。那是他会说的话吗，还是仅仅是我想听到的？不。为什么我想听他这么说？我不知道。我们不是一对。我们不睡一起。定义下睡觉。

“——你在听我说话吗？”

哈莉。

现实世界迅速回到焦点。哈莉坐在我对面，手里端着一杯咖啡，看起来真是很烦恼。她在和我谈她的工作，我想。鞋子？天气？我刚才肯定昏头涨脑的。回忆。太叫人上瘾了。

“在听，”我对她说。“当然在听。继续说。”我的茶变冷了。


	3. 建筑的米黄色

 我把钥匙插钥匙孔，推开门，扭亮电灯。深呼吸。到家了。

_当真，约翰？就这儿？你现在管这种地方叫家？_

坦白说，你声音里的不屑很叫人恼火。我才用不着你来为这个评判我。现在不行了。你已经没资格有意见了。从楼顶上跳下来就是这个下场。学着应付吧。

是的，这就是我住的地方，夏洛克。这就是我住的地方。我知道你讨厌这里。这是它会吸引我的部分原因。你会对它昂起鼻子，我知道。你会像只迷路的猫头鹰朝我眨眼睛扮鬼脸。这对你来说无法想象。你这样的人是无法融入到这里的。

首先我能找到这间公寓就够走运了，你知道的。当然你没起到一点作用。房东能租给我已经算是一个奇迹。在那么多新闻报道之后，你报纸上的照片一直跟我如影随形，我很肯定他认出了我。他没怎么提起你。他是极少数不提你的人之一。他不会打扰我，而这正是我需要的。隐姓埋名。哪怕只是伪装一下。令人自在的谎言。

我想这只是暂时的。只是。好吧，你知道。休整。换个环境。似乎是个好主意。现在我也不能确定。

现在我只是个无名公寓的无名氏罢了，夏洛克。就像其他人一样。不会去期待特别的事情发生，没有特权，没人再邀请我钻过黄色的警戒线。这也意味着没有窥探的眼睛和怜悯，没有人问我怎么样。没有人会一直探究我，对我摆出一脸悲伤，等着我哭泣或是捶胸顿足，等着某种我不愿流露的表现。于此同时，也没有凌晨三点的短信息，没有黑车将我从街上截走载往可疑的场所。没有委托人，没有厨房里的实验。只有沉寂。平静。孤独。当下我所需要的东西。

所以是的。这就是家，夏洛克。至少暂时是这样。你离开了就会是这样。你不会懂。

我不理解的是这套可怕的平板餐桌餐椅。

你这奢侈的混蛋。

这有点难看是不是。

我是说，我不是非得选这个，但这间公寓附带家具，而且我也不打算去抱怨什么。这东西不错。非常实用。它有四个座位，我却只会独自坐在这里。有点用不着。但你又有什么资格说三道四呢？我肯定在过去，你也住过几个烂地方。你一定住过。我肯定雷斯垂德会给我讲讲那些地方。你喜欢那个，是不是。

我想看看我们相遇之前你都住些什么地方，夏洛克。别告诉我都是豪宅，不是吧？你哥哥总是确保你住豪宅对吗？所有陈设都个性十足？你嗑嗨的时候瞪着华丽的天花板雕饰，昏厥的时候枕着古典陶瓷锦砖，是吗？在遇到我之前，你都住在维多利亚式的幻境里，附带着作为管家的房东太太吗？从没住过简陋的民居，孤寂的房间，普普通通的起居室？你多娇贵啊，多他妈娇贵啊。

我毫不怀疑。我从不怀疑。以你为中心十五码的幅员里，每一样事物都变得出乎意料地美妙绝伦。包括我。特别是我。我从没想象过。这个世界在遇到你之前从未如此斑斓。而今你离开了，夏洛克。你离开了我。你跳了下去。

我不再居住在你奇妙的世界里，魔法已然幻灭。你跨下那该死的楼，于是幻想蒸发殆尽。只有在你周围那世界才能成型，只有在你周围我才会那样精彩。现实世界就该这样布置。平淡无奇，是不是。好吧，这就是你留给我的，夏洛克。就是这样。

_这是个为过客准备的地方，约翰。乏味的人。_

这很好。这非常好。这不是那种湿淋淋的阴沟，要是你不介意。这里有斯巴达式的俭朴。实用主义。我就是这样的人，夏洛克。实用主义。你知道的，不是吗？这个地方没什么不好，很适宜。事情就得是这样。对于像我这样的人来说。

或许还有点荒凉，我想。除了建筑工刷在墙上的米黄色。中庸的家具。沙发有一点硬。也不错。我会花上一天时间来把行李拆开，这里就不会看起来光秃秃的了。但不是所有东西。总有些东西我不忍再视。暂时不错。令人安心。很实用。不会让我回忆起任何事。

你以为会怎样？从该死的楼上跳下来。老天。你还指望我会落得怎样的下场？这 里很小，是的。这不假。没个性。乏味。但很干净。也不是那么糟。我能接受。我在这件事上没有太多选择，不是吗。

_你有。_

我没有。我真的，真的没有。

_烂得可怕。_

哪里可怕！我现在需要的就是这个，好吧？一张白纸。没有鬼魂或是墙上的弹孔。冰箱里没有大拇指。这里我不会睹物思人。这里很安静。很平和。

_很可恨。_

“可恨？”

_你应该在贝克街。你属于那里。_

“我不能。”

你知道我不能。我不能回去，现在不行。也许永远都不行。那太沉重了。那里有两把椅子，夏洛克。或者说我离开的时候有两把。两把椅子，面对面。但已经没有我们俩了。你难道不明白？我没法亲切地回顾，我不能。还不能。这太沉重。太残忍。你内心总是有残忍的倾向。我以为你会努力对我隐瞒。我以为你会的。

你离开了我，夏洛克，而这就是现在我的下场。你，离开了，我。这是你一手造成的。所以别抱怨。又不是你非要住在这里，这不能取决于你。你滚蛋了，我才是被留下来继续生活的那个。我在继续生活。

所以闭嘴。

好吗？

老天。我真不知道你是怎么做到的。即便是在你死掉之后，你也能把我烦到死。你是怎么做到的？

我最好把水壶坐上。


	4. 不知情的人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “非常感谢，亲爱的，”她又说了一次。她的声音让我想起你。虽然：公平点说，基本上什么都会让我想起你。

她买的东西比看起来的还重。我不能相信她居然自己提了这么远，还是在这样的天气里。我能撞见她是件好事，真的。马上又要下雨了。她在往大道走的时候滑倒摔伤了腿。要是她出了什么事你永远都不会原谅我，对吗。我想你不会。谁来照顾她呢？

她伸手抓住了我空着的胳膊，绕到自己的胳膊里。她轻拍我的手。我们对彼此微笑就好像一切都好，一切都在。我们都在撒谎，不是吗。

我们一起走着，像人们常做的那样胳膊挽着胳膊。我缩短我的步子来迁就她，提着她的购物袋，而她轻轻地依偎着我。那边的胯骨，当然。潮湿：一定让她疼痛。她靠着我的同时还拉着我向前走。牵引着我。

这是偶遇吗，还是我刚刚掉进了一个圈套？

“非常感谢，亲爱的，”她又说了一次。她的声音让我想起你。虽然：公平点说，基本上什么都会让我想起你。

我听着她的声音记起来一些奇怪的小事，比如她在门口喊你的名字，或者她抱怨你厨房里的实验，或者她为你端来一杯茶。你倾身拥抱她，你在她的脚垫上蹭鞋。记忆难以置信的完整。老生常谈：人们总是不懂得欣赏直到失去。但我通常是懂得欣赏的，大多数时候。

像这样想起过去的感觉很奇怪：那同时让我心疼又让我心安。两者的拔河比赛从未真正停止。慰藉和痛苦，慰藉和痛苦，纠缠得难解难分直到我再也察觉不出区别来。

总有一天，也许，我会对此麻木。但现在还没有。

也没那么奇怪，我想。

她捏了捏我的胳膊。我对她微笑，但我知道她看穿了这个微笑。她想要照顾我，就像过去她照顾我们俩。“为什么不和我回家呢？我给你做杯茶，怎么样？”

哦。这绝对不是个偶遇。这是个陷阱，不是吗。她一定知道我会出现在这里，这是我回到的最靠近221B的地方。我的生活模式和习惯再一次背叛了我；早上我写作了一小会儿，就会四处转一转。在寂静侵袭我的时候。如今我的习惯还是明显可见。谁发现了呢？

因此她找到了能找到的最沉的平底锅还买了两个，然后站在这里等我，是不是？她知道我会停下来，她知道我会帮忙。接下来的计划是什么？我会拎着她买的东西回家，当然；那只有几条街远。在她的厨房里喝上杯茶，交一会儿心。她会把我领回楼上，像安顿一只受了惊吓的猫那样把我留在起居室，然后等着我从沙发下面出来。她会等着我哭，然后为我倒上一杯酒。就好像这会让事情变得容易一点，或是好上一点。就好像这会让你复活。

她很会持之以恒，我会如她所愿的。七十多岁，母亲一样的女人，有着钢铁般的意志，不容小觑。拒绝她会有点难。她以为自己懂得什么对我最好。她以为自己懂得很多东西。

“哦，今天恐怕不行。我还有约，”我骗她说，“我给你拦辆出租车吧。”

“我们多走一点，”她说，好像我是个需要她赶着走的孩子，“就多一点，行吗？要是我们沿着路走上一段，打车费就会便宜很多。”我应该料到这个的。

但没有。我没有做好回去的准备。

我都不知道她究竟为什么想让我回去。她难道不该把地方租给愿意而且有能力付租金的人吗？我不是那样的人，不再是了。究竟是什么原因，怜悯？怀旧？某种错位的责任感？难道夏洛克留给她一大笔钱让我永远住在这里吗？不。你不会做这种事，不是吗。

无论如何，我查了你的账户，你也没再付租金。

我想她从一开始就不是个适合做生意，把房子租给你这样的人。她知道你是什么人。要不知道才难呢。她了解你。在我之前，比我了解得早。你当时也许更糟。还有滥用药物的恶习而且没人看着你。那时有人看着你吗？像我这样？

“我看见了你刊在《海滨杂志》上的故事，”她说。哦。对了。她当然看见了。她所有在上面看到夏洛克福尔摩斯故事的朋友，大概都会马上给她带来一本。尴尬：如果是别人写了你的故事，快活地刊发出来让全世界看，让我偶然在商店撞见它们，我会追到这个家伙然后迎面给他一拳。没问题。我太欠考虑了。我应该提醒她一下的。“非常精彩的故事，约翰！恭喜你！”

她看上去并没难过。她看上去很高兴。我不认为她真的读了《海滨杂志》。那是我第一篇真正的出版作品：一个你的故事，夏洛克。我喜欢那个故事，《“格洛里亚斯科特”号三桅帆船》。我会把你的故事都讲出来，甚至包括我认识你之前发生的。那些你在雨天给我讲的故事；贿赂和密码。地下情和谋杀案。人人都会喜欢。

不管他们相不相信你，他们还是爱你的故事。他们让我每月刊发一篇。我刚签了合同。或许他们想要利用这场论战，我不清楚。他们会趁热打铁，我想。一些由“被欺骗者”，“精神病的同伴”，“不知情的人”写作的罪案小说。公众对我和我的故事总是兴致盎然。总之仍是这样。让我有些吃惊。

“是个老故事了，”我对她说，“他们来找我。你知道，我想是因为那些新闻。”

“能重新看见你写作真好，”她说，“我很高兴你能把它重新捡起来。我真想念。”她有点神往，我想。她也在思念他。当然。“他的形象呼之欲出，约翰。就像有那么一分钟他回来了。”

我艰难地吞咽了一下。我真的不想谈论你。

她又拍了拍我的手。“他会喜欢的。”

我把袋子放进出租车里她身边，她看着我的眼神我只能用恳求来形容。

“任何时候都欢迎你回来，”她说，“你知道的。”

我试着对她微笑。我再也说不出什么别的了。司机发动了引擎，我脖子后面的汗毛站了起来。

有人在看着你的时候你会察觉。你能感觉到。就像是他们的视线真的在轻抚你。你从不相信这个，你认为我这么想很滑稽。人的注视又没有物理性，你会这样对我说。这不是你能感觉到的东西。但是我能。我转头寻找谁在盯着我。

路的远处一点，一个穿着长大衣的男人。出租车开走了，天边闷雷滚滚。一个穿着长大衣的男人在看着我。手插在口袋里，领子上翻，卷发。黑发。街道尽头的一个纤瘦剪影。他转身，大衣在他身后飘扬。

夏洛克。

那是你吗？

这个认知冲击着我的四肢百骸；像是一个铃锤击打铃铛的内部，只是朝回头路瞥一眼，就让我浑身上下都在响。夏洛克。哦我的上帝。那是你。

这怎么可能？

无所谓。

我奔跑。我全速奔跑；我看见你了。夏洛克，等等。等等我。

极端的狂喜和战栗一同在神经末梢奔流，不分彼此。

黑大衣，卷头发：我写了你你就回来了。莫非你看见我把它献给了你。“献给S。”而同时我感到这是唯一一种可以对你诉说的方式。一句献词，标题下面的小小一行。你看见了吗？你是为此才回来的吗？

首先我要拥抱你，然后我会狠狠揍你。

奔跑。这段路怎么突然变得这么长？我能在耳中听到我的呼吸，我听不见车流，听不见任何别的声音。我的呼吸，我的声音。夏洛克，夏洛克。一句咒语。你回来了。

你染血的面孔，那滩血泊。我的眼睛潮湿了。这怎么可能？我不在乎，我不在乎。夏洛克，等等我。

街道很繁忙，太多人。太多黑外套。男人、女人、婴儿车。拴着绳的猎狗。扛着包裹的男人。黑大衣，卷头发。在哪里？在那儿。沿着路沿。奔跑。

“夏洛克！”

你没有转身。你没有回头看我。你继续奔走，好像我不存在。好像我才是坠楼的那个，我才是撞到地面死掉的那个。是虚构的那个人，被锁在你不存在的，惨烈的现实世界里。

“夏洛克，你这混蛋！”

你转身了，我正要把你扑到在地上，但我没有。小胡子，戴眼镜，短脸。

不对。

不是你。

只是一个从远处，从后面看起来很像你的人，在盯着我，好像我是个可能很危险的疯子。

我立刻停下脚步。我感觉自己的肺要呕出来了。

“对不起，”我尽力说道，“我把你认成别人了。”

他瞪着我，点点头，然后转身走开。


	5. 徘徊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还很暗，还很早。几秒钟前你进来爬到了我的床上。我可以永远躺在这里，知道即将发生的事，等着它。等着你，知道你会来。

很晚了；我不知道时间。我已经在清晨昏昏沉沉地醒来。几点了，两点？三点？别想。睡觉吧。

闭上眼睛我就在221B了。和以往一样。除了故意重新布置了家具好让窗户位于对面的墙上，除了崭新的床单、枕头，和睡衣，当我闭上眼睛这里就变成了221B。我甚至可以听见隔壁邻居的脚步，特纳太太的狗在叫，还有你在楼下拖拖拉拉地走动。转变很完全。

你只披着一条床单走了进来。结果这一天我们去了白金汉宫。但那时还没有开始。一切都在郁结之中，揭幕前的黑暗，回溯到一切开始之前，推着时间向前行进，直到那必然的结局：你，躺在人行道上，脸上满是鲜血，睁开的眼睛凝固着。一切都在那里停止。但当时还没有。那离结局还有很长时间。

还很暗，还很早。几秒钟前你进来爬到了我的床上。我可以永远躺在这里，知道即将发生的事，等着它。等着你，知道你会来。

大多数的夜晚，我就呆在这里。这很简单，很心安。你仍在那里，只不过没有近在咫尺。没有死，没有永远离去。只是在门的那一边，仅仅披了条荒唐的床单。我可以如此自欺，大多数的夜晚。那帮助我入睡。

我半梦半醒，但我能听到你在楼梯上的脚步响，你推开我的门，拽走我的被子在我身边躺下，你的膝盖冰冷、突出。我能听到你的赤脚踩在木地板上。你咳了一声：并不是因为我，并不是为了提醒我你的到来，只是因为你有点感冒了，有点发烧。那声咳嗽只是咳嗽，而非传达什么意思。但当时我并不知道。我半梦半醒着，心安，温暖。我听见你来了，那让我微笑。

我不知道为什么。那就是能让我微笑。

你推开门；铰链吱扭一声。你停步裹了裹身上的床单。你很冷。我看得出来。你的肩膀缩成一团，你很难受。你的头发一侧趴着一侧站着。你的眼睛半闭着。

如果需要我可以移开一点，但我没有。空间很大。我知道你要做什么。

你什么都没有说。你拾起被子盖回来；有那么一会儿，我也感到冷了。我的安乐窝被你扰乱。你窝到我的床上，我能感到床在你的体重下倾斜。你的腿抵着我的膝盖。你可真凉。

你胡乱把被子盖住胸膛，就好像你不知道该怎样在别人的床上安顿好自己。你转头看着我。我能感到你一口气叹在我脸上。

“约翰。”你对我做出那个表情。就是那个一看就知道你想要点什么的表情。

“嗯，夏洛克。”

你不常这样做，不是吗。只是偶尔，一旦你发现我离开了一阵，然后回来。或者由于其他原因在事情发生时我无法理解。我周末在都柏林看望一个老朋友；我不知道我离开的时候你在忙什么，真的。我收到的短信有的我无法完全理解。天下着雨，很冷。你在外面的什么地方，躲进水沟又趟过垃圾堆，谁知道。结果在外面忙碌的时候感冒了。

因此你爬上我的床时我不能说我很惊讶。令我惊讶的是你除了一条床单什么都没穿。我以为你穿着裤子。我不知道为什么我会那么以为：得体从来都不是你要考虑的问题。过后坐在白金汉宫的沙发上我发现关于裤子我猜错了，但此时我并没对那产生困扰。还早着，我心情愉快地半梦半醒，而你占领了我的另一半床。这很舒服。

“我病了。”

“是吗？”

“你知道我病了。我都告诉你了。现在我在发烧。”

你前一晚抱怨过。那时候你看起来还很好，只是目光有点呆滞。你累了，还没吃东西。当然你会不舒服。我抽出胳膊用手背摸你的额头。你很热。你的头发有点潮。最近病毒横行。

“我已经量了体温，”你说，又烦躁又疲惫。“就像我说的：我发烧了。跟上思路好不好，约翰。”

“嗯。”我开始在脑子里罗列清单：我有些扑热息痛，我可以做杯茶。我可以选择橙汁，或是汤。赫德森太太也许有什么喝的。

“把病赶走。”

“你该休息。”我对你说。这不是你要的答案。“你今天没什么事，对吗？”

“我可以有，”你说，“要是突然出现什么有意思的案子。到了八分我就出门去办。”

“八分？”

“当然。低于七分的不行。”

我不知道你在说些什么。我的手刷过你的脸颊：通常那里是温的，但带着一点胡渣。并不寻常。你对剃须一丝不苟。我的手滑向你的下巴，你为我抬起下颏。我检查你的淋巴结；有点肿。“你鼻塞吗？喉咙痛吗？”

“当然，”你说。你的声音比平时要粗哑。你突然打了个寒战，于是我把被子拉上来盖住你。把你安顿好。这就是我做的事：我照顾你。你侧身躺好，把胳膊塞到枕头底下。

“把我治好，约翰。”你闭上眼睛。

你的小腿贴着我的腿。我能感到你的呼吸，从我的皮肤上和从床垫传来的震动。 绝对是发烧了。我摸着你的头发。“我给你做些茶。”

“这不公平，”你说，揉着眼睛，“你的卧室比我的暖和多了。”

这倒是真的：我的卧室总是比公寓里的其他地方要暖和一点。到了夏天太过闷热的时候我宁愿在起居室安营扎寨。窗户又小又严实，吹不到一点风。但这天清晨外面很冷，你又总是喜欢开着窗睡觉。你的房间大概冰冷冰冷的。

“好吧，那就呆在这儿。”

而这就是那一天真正的开始。是我触发了一天。我决定要打破这宁静的空间。我可以留在这里，手插进你潮乎乎的头发，让你的呼吸落在我的颈间。但有的时候你额头上的汗水在我的想象中变成了血，我发现自己在那条街道上而你在我怀中，我感到你最后一丝生命在消逝。我不能在此徘徊。否则这会发生得太过频繁。

所以我起身。在你给我讲聚酯纤维的化学特性，还有大拇指指纹的同时，我穿好衣服。你在我的床上磨蹭着好像那是你的床。你有种奇异的魅力，甚至是现在。也许特别是现在。你就像只猫，堂而皇之地沉溺在每一寸领土里。你所标记过的地方就立即成了你的家。我都没有感到不舍。

我下楼走进厨房。有东西在散发臭味，但我无意去调查。或许和大拇指有关。

我做的第一件事就是把水坐上；然后我走进你的卧室关上了窗。你把你的床弄得一塌糊涂，被子都在地上，还有一个枕头。难过的夜晚，我明白了。你早该叫醒我。

我托着托盘把你的茶端上来，还有每人一份吐司和鸡蛋。我在自己的房间为你端好早餐，这没让我感到不妥。

我坐在你身边，吃早餐，喝茶，有一搭没一搭地说话。这是另一个郁结点，如果我想我就可以回溯到那里。你和我，在我的床上，吃早餐。然而这个点突然就结束了——楼下传来赫德森太太喊声。她在对我们喊：“孩子们！又有个找你们的！”

但是我能倒带。退回到那之前，在那里徘徊。在那个时点想坐多久就坐多久。你，还有早餐。想多久就多久。


	6. 崩溃

我不该喝第二杯咖啡的。我的手指敲打着自己的指关节，好像我很紧张，或是在说谎。我也不想引发她的想象，所以。做个深呼吸，平静下来。老天。

我抬眼看着天花板上的那块湿痕。这更糟：大概看上去好像是我在逃避她。或者是某种内疚感。我深深坐进椅子，分开交叉的双腿。看看窗外。又是灰蒙蒙的一天。过会儿很可能会下雨。揉着太阳穴。上帝，太糟了。回头看看她的手：手指盖着空白的一页。她什么都没有写。她只是看着我。观察着我。评估着我，也许。在等待我的爆发。

要是你立刻就能看出来。如果不是由于我的坐立难安，就是我的扣衣领的方式，或者裤子上我没注意的污点，或者我绑鞋带的方式。你会知道的。你只需看我一眼然后说， _那么，你终于崩溃了，对吗？已经有一阵子了，我真惊讶你花了这么久才察觉到。_

好吧，我告诉她好了。这就是她在这里的原因不是吗？来帮我。我会告诉她，或许她会给我开点处方药。

“我在街上拦住了一个男人，”我说，“不对：我在街上追赶一个男人。我像追一个罪犯那样追他。因为我当时相信——”

我打断了自己，咽口水。呼吸。上帝。

说出来可真难。深吸气，呼气。我痛恨心理治疗，为什么我在做心理治疗？为什么我就不能像我家里其他的男人那样抑制住这一切呢？像任何其他人那样？每个人都会崩溃吗，当他们最好的朋友——

等等。呼吸。好的，专心。专心。我该怎么说？

“我在街上看见他，他正看着我，我能感觉到他在看着我，你知道你能——”

这部分不相关。 _别让人无聊，约翰，说重点。_ 我们再试一次。

“我看见了长大衣，你知道。还有卷发。他很高，很瘦。领子翻了起来。当时隔着一段距离。你知道我的意思。”

“告诉我，”她说。她不会在这里帮我。她想要我说出来。让我自掘坟墓。

我捏着鼻梁闭上眼睛。“我以为是他。”

又吞咽了一下。很尴尬我就要流泪了。我不想这样。我不想看见鬼魂。我想好好的。但我不好，我真的，真的不好。就像是昨天发生的事，或者今天早晨：血。很多血。我没有看到那次撞击，但我感觉像是看到了。我能真真切切地看到。一定是你的头先撞到了地面，破了。你应该是知道的，你应该会感觉到的，有那么几秒。你看见我了吗，在你死去之前？我不认为你看到了。既然你知道我还远在路的那一边，你让我站的地方。紧紧盯着你。

你不需要死，但如果你必须死，夏洛克，我宁愿和你一起。而不是遥不可及的数英尺之外。这非常非常的不公平。

为什么你要让我亲眼看到？你可以在任何地方打电话给我。为什么你要这样对我，夏洛克？为什么让我眼睁睁看着？

_这是个好问题。_

没错，当然是好问题。你要我问艾拉这个吗？嘿，艾拉，依你看为什么夏洛克要逼着我看他跳楼脑袋撞地？你觉得他是不是有可能是，我不知道，一个不通人情的反社会？你觉不觉得他或许根本就不在乎那会把我撕成碎片？我应该动容吗？我知道你没什么社交常识，夏洛克，但上帝。这样很残酷。太他妈残酷了。你去死还让我眼睁睁看着。你这操蛋的家伙。你当时在想什么呢？

_这是个好问题，约翰。你知道我的方法。为什么我要那么做？_

不要。不要让我再去那条路。

“你以为是他？”艾拉，在刺探更多细节。我必须跟她说清楚些。这也许会影响她给我开的药。

“我知道是他。”这就是可怕之处。那种感觉。我知道那是你。我没怀疑，我没有。完全没有。就好像是我一直在等你回来，夏洛克。就好像是不知怎么的，我就是不相信你死了。我看见你死了。我听到你撞到地面。那滩血，你的头颅。我看到了。我没摸到脉搏。你的眼睛，上帝。夏洛克。你的眼睛。

我们埋葬了你。我知道你死了。但我内心总有一部分顽固地不想去相信。你那么聪明，夏洛克。非常聪明。艾琳做过这样的事；停尸间的一具尸体。DNA检测证明是她。但却不是。你也做了这样的事吗？

但我看见你了。我看见了你的血。我看见了。

你让我看着所以我就有了证据？你在帮助我逃避这梦魇般的念头，想象你将以某种方式回到我身边？

“我当时肯定是他，”我对她说，“我肯定。但我知道他死了。我——”

是的。我看见你死了。我不想说出来。我不想在这里哭出来。我能感到自己在扭着嘴唇把哭泣憋住。如此明显：即使是艾拉也看得出来。即使是我也能识别出脸上的悲痛。

“约翰，”艾拉说，“这非常正常。”

正常？

“你经受了一次重创，花上些时间接受现实很正常。”

感觉不是很正常。

“你在寻找他，为什么？有些话你需要对他说。一些你没机会说的话。你在寻找他是想得到机会了结，约翰。这在预料之中。”

为什么她会这样确定？我还有什么话要对你说？

“试着对他说，约翰。”

“他——”我想说，他死了，但我不能。我说不出来，又一次。我紧紧掐着鼻梁。“我不能。”

_睁眼说瞎话。你一直都在对我说话。_

我不准备告诉她这个。她会让我转诊的。

“试一试，约翰。”她向后靠去，“就试一试。”

什么，现在？这里？说出来？

“你需要对他说什么？”

我需要对你说什么？我不知道。“你为什么要这样？”我看着她的脸寻找她的赞许。就像是上学时的一次测验：老师知道答案，但我不知道。“为什么你要这样对我？”

她挑起一根眉毛。不是正确答案。那好吧。

我闭上眼睛，我试着描绘你。这不难。你总是在那里，就在窗帘或一扇门后。你总是近在咫尺。

我们在出租车里。雷斯垂德就在外面，警察们盘旋在四周。他们在笑，他们拿出了手机。拍照片，我想还有人在录像。他们托着你的腋下将你塞进后座，司机看起来吓坏了。

“没事的，”我对他说，“挺好，他挺好。只是……没事，他很好。他嗑药了。不会吐的。”我希望我说的是真的。

他们硬生生地把你塞进出租车，但我撑着你的头。你完全昏迷了，但你的手在抽搐，就像你在努力维持住一丝清明。我想知道那个女人到底把什么东西推进了你的血管；希望不是能成瘾的东西。雷斯垂德弯起你的腿收进车子，而我将你的头放在膝盖上。人们绝对会说闲话了。现在你蜷曲在我的膝盖上，我的手放在你的肩膀，我在告诉雷斯垂德小心你的脚。确保不要滑出去被门夹到。我的手伸进你的头发，笼着你的头。我能感到你的脉搏飞快地跳动。她到底给你打了什么？

“没关系，夏洛克，”我对你说，虽然我很肯定你听不见我说话。“我们要回家了。没事。我会照顾你。”

雷斯垂德关上门，而我能听到警察们在笑。没关系。你不在乎。我整了整你的外套，轻轻拍打你的胯部。

“我们没有预料到，”我对你说，“一个没穿衣服的女人会带着注射器。她偷了你的大衣。她很聪明，像你一样。你喜欢她？我想她喜欢你。”

我不知道为什么我要对你说话。“是的，我知道你的确喜欢她。我知道你喜欢。我肯定她会回来的。”我说的时候，感到自己的胃部在奇怪地下沉，就像我再无所属。就像艾琳即将改变一切。我不知道为什么：我只是你的朋友。如此而已。艾琳，好吧。我轻拍你的头发，倾听你的呼吸。“你会好起来的。”我说。但我在说我自己。

我想要对你说什么？我低头看着你在我膝盖上的脸庞。你的眼皮在轻微地翕动。你还在反抗那个。我要对你说什么？

我抬眼看着艾拉。“我不知道。”

“你得想出来，约翰。”

我点头。我想也是。


	7. 优秀的朋友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢nutty，本章她帮我翻了一部分。

麦克斯坦福的优点，这个嘛，优点之一，在他不介意我们是否坐着共进午餐却不交谈。目前我只做得到这样：人在公园里，腿上有三明治，咖啡搁在膝头。他会坐在那整整一小时，一言不发，像现在。  
　　  
他明白我失去什么。他是个优秀的朋友。我很感激。他不问问题，而他知道夏洛克不是假货。  
我闻到街那边在烘焙面包，我记起来了。仿佛我们还在那似的，夏洛克和我，手握咖啡杯。达特穆尔。我知道麦克不会介意，便没有阻止自己回忆。  
　　  
厨房后头，面包方才拿出炉，尚待冷却。整间旅舍闻来微微像面包，连我们的房间也是。我们踏进旅舍那刻，那便来了，面包的香气。这份回忆苦乐参半。头疼，怒气。伤痛。温情。慰借。甚至，爱。电光石火间我记起这些。  
　　  
爱？是啊，爱。噢，省省吧，事情不是那样的。  
　　  
这个嘛。  
　　  
房里有两张床。两扇格子窗。编织地毯。抽屉柜上，花瓶插着紫色郁金香。条纹窗帘。我拎袋子，你提黑色行李箱。那一刻，我看你把行李往床罩上放，简直不敢相信自己有多好运。你不让任何人接近，却和我共睡一房。有时甚至共睡一床。  
　　  
你把行李放在床上，半开玩笑地对景观嘲讽一番，我们便离开房间。我去取钥匙。旅馆主人认为我们是一对，我没有纠正他。  
　　  
因为他并非完全错误。他只是不全对罢了。  
　　  
我在这房里这床上花了许多小时，独自一人。愤怒。好吧，伤痛，其实。我对这张床、这间客房的记忆因此稍微扭曲了。面包的味道和头疼永远交错缠绕。我正清醒地躺着，盯住天花板的缝隙，等你打开门，对我露出羞涩的脸。你会主动开口，等待自己说出正确的话。我看过这表情。在你思索正确的话时，要原谅你很容易。轻而易举。对我不需形诸言语，而你也明白。  
　　  
我躺在床上等你回来，等你开口尝试，并设法告诉我你做错了。因为你是错了。  
　　  
我们向来是朋友，不是吗？我们当然是了。别说我们不是。那错我犯过一次，不会重蹈覆辙。你从未欺骗过我，夏洛克，而我对你也是。  
　　  
可那晚你没有回来。你为什么不回来？我们本来能迅速解决的。你可以说，抱歉，而我回答不要紧，事情便会过去了。我躺在这儿越久就越受伤，因为你像是在避开我，这让你说的话仿佛像真的。  
　　  
你可能认为，在跟他分租公寓并经常被称做白痴好一段时间以后，他怎么说、怎么做都伤不到我。你可能认为事到如今我已无动于衷。你是对的，我确实如此。但他十分清楚怎么伤害我，若他想要的话。  
　　  
只是他很少想伤害我。几乎从来不想，其实。但在达特穆尔，手持苏格兰威士忌的他却想。他的确伤害了我。  
　　  
麦克用手掩嘴咳了两声，向我一笑，又回去看他的报纸。他真的很能接纳我保持沉默。

从头再说会容易点。  
　　  
我把袋子放在床罩上。旅馆主人领我们初次踏进这房间。后来我们发现那是主人的男友。我把袋子放在第一张床上，在门边那张，像学童般宣告了所有权。你把行李箱放在你那张床的脚边，窗边那张。你的眼睛彷若盛满他物，你在思考，你在处理资讯。你渴望离开这里，我渴望跟随你。有条猎犬待寻，他们说。猎犬？为什么不？你兴奋不已。线索是过时的用语：否则我不会注意到。我不会突然发现：我也很兴奋。  
　　  
离开伦敦一阵子是好事。这里是个好地方，真的。可爱的村庄，清新的空气，太棒了。我订了一间房。就一间。该怎么解释呢？  
　　  
“我们不是一对。”我向她说。  
　　  
“是的，你们是。”  
　　  
耶稣基督啊，别再提了，艾琳。说真的。  
　　  
我们偶尔住同一间房，并没有多不寻常。我们也同睡一张床好几次，不在贝克街。在必要时。我几乎总是自愿睡地板，但他只是用那种眼神看我。彻头彻尾的困惑。我为什么要那样做？能达成什么目的吗？不管怎么做，他都不在乎。我可以睡在床上、他身边。我可以睡在地板上。我可以睡笨重又不舒适的椅子，这种房间几乎总是摆着几张。他都不在乎。我影响他的程度仿佛像另备的枕头、像旅馆主人友善过度的猫、或者挂在床边的大衣一样少。我只是多余的行李。如此而已。我是床上的一具肉体，甚至不是有意思的那种。  
　　  
所以，当别人说——他们确实会说——让我拿蜡烛给你们，比较浪漫。，或抱歉，没双人床给你们俩了，或你家那个打不打呼？，或其他像这样的话时，我总有指出事情并非如此的冲动。因为真的不是这样。我是直男，这是事实（要是还有任何人会相信的话）。那不是我想指出并非如此的理由。我会想那样说是因为我无异于跟他共睡一床的填充玩偶，或者板球拍。其中没有半点兴趣。没有一丝火花。若我是具尸体，他对我还更感兴趣，你知道的。

在这一点上，人们太高看我了。

这一点可以确定。我知道我在他身边的位置。因此我从没去思考。这就是为什么我们可以分享一个房间，你懂的。或是一张床。因为那无关紧要。像钉子那么正直。

我是他的朋友。他依赖我。我照顾他。我们达成了默契。有时我们共住一间。有时我们共睡一床。只是睡觉罢了。那意味着次日早晨我会少些起床气，如此而已。这很怪吗？不怪，真的。我们过度强调性爱的文化坚持每个有了某种羁绊的人一定要投入身心，对吗？关上了门每个人都会脱衣服，那就是人们的想象。但事情不是这样的。

好吧，实话说他的确脱了衣服。至少是在达特穆尔的第二夜。并不是第一夜。他小心地挂起衣服，叠好裤子，他抛光鞋子。他一丝不苟。显然。他总是衣着光鲜，不是吗。即使戴着那顶蠢帽子。他穿上你见过的最昂贵的睡衣。他单纯无邪，甚至没有想过和我共享一间客房，或是一张睡床会有古怪。公校的男生，会和别人分享床铺吧，我不清楚。他并不打鼾，如果要回答那个问题的话。有时我甚至不能肯定他睡着了。他呼吸，很少移动。如此而已。

我们在达特穆尔并没有共睡一张床：我们不需要。他们给了我们两张单人床。这样刚好。单独开一间房，没什么特别的原因只是为了保护我异性恋的名誉，会多花很多钱，你说呢？那会很荒唐。我们不需要两个房间。因此我想：谁在乎我们开一间呢？我不在乎人们会怎么想。不在乎。真的不。好吧。有人要幻想我们是一对？请便。爱怎么想就怎么想。尽情享受吧。我不在乎。

但我们不是。你躺在我身边和独自躺着没差别。无邪，就这样。没有矛盾，没有思想斗争，没有诱惑。你对我没兴趣。如果你对我有，我想到现在我该知道了。

你会吗？

是的，很显然。当然我会知道。我又不是白痴。

你是从哪得到这个想法的？

我想你不断重播的话会不会永远萦绕在我的脑海里。你会回答我余生所有想到的问题吗？无礼地回应我的每一个闪念？会是这样吗？

我知道你为什么发了脾气，为什么点了威士忌。我知道原因。我也感受到了，恐惧。看见了不存在的东西。我知道那种感觉。我所不理解的是为什么，当你感到惊恐的时候，你在点了威士忌之后做的第一件事，就是告诉我我们不是真正是朋友。那是某种诚实吗？那是你盔甲松动了，暗示我不能真正知道你脑子里的想法，或者你真正的为人？我永远都不会知道？

结果被证实是真的，在最后。我不知道你会这样做。完全不知道。

“我了解你真正的为人，”我对你说。那是回到了贝克街后。我看着窗外，你坐在桌边。谣言四起。

“百分之百吗？”你问我，像是在挑衅。像是那不是真的。我不可能那么了解你。像是你要我考虑自己或许错了，你就是个欺世盗名之徒，一个骗子。你是这个意思吗？这就是你说我们不是朋友的原因吗？因为你不认为我有可能真正了解你，和你操蛋的复杂的独特的卓越的才智？你是想要我认为你是个骗子，就为了避免这样的复杂状况吗？老天。你想得太多了。

“我保证你不会出事，”你说。但那是另一段记忆了。那是某种道歉，第七次或者第八次。并不是因为在火边你对我说的话，而是为了之后你对我做的事。为了把我关进该死的实验室看着我发疯。你向我道歉的时候我对这个实验一无所知。那时我还没有把两者联系起来。但我已经原谅了你。你肯定已经知道了。我对你的怒气总会化解的。“我宁愿死也不会让你出事。”你又如此对我说。

彼此交错，这房间，这记忆。一切都串在一起。一点新出炉的面包，我就记起来。清晨新鲜的精神气，在痛苦中等待你的夜晚，在我胸膛渐渐胀大的伤口，而那以后，与你共度的一晚，你坐在我的床上，我的伤口被这些话治愈。这些你对我说的话。

结果，话语对我来说很重要。真的。

我倒在床上，精疲力竭。药物、恐惧，耗尽了我的精神。明天我们就回家了。结束了，你结局了这个案子。就这样。我们将度过这晚，我们将吃早餐，然后我们将回家。我想开始写作，因为这件案子很有趣，我已经能够想象到博客上的评论了，但我的头在砰砰直跳，而我只想睡觉。你一整晚都在向我投以奇怪的目光。我没有精力去分析原因。你很抱歉，真的抱歉。不单因为你脱口而出的话，现在我知道了。那时我并不知道。

你穿着睡衣。你前一晚没睡觉。反之你在达特穆尔高原上游荡，你观察推理直到你血管里的恐惧安定下来。你一定累坏了。

但你是如此谨慎，你的行为都经过深思熟虑。你挂起你的衬衫，你的裤子。你在鞋子上飞舞着手指。然后你过来坐到我的床上。离我如此之近，你坐得近到让我有那么一瞬间以为你要亲吻我，我感到了一股肾上腺素的激发，我咽喉处的脉搏加快。什么？你要做什么，夏洛克？我没有问。你坐在我的床上。我看着你。我等着。我的掌心潮湿。

要是你亲了我我该怎么做？

就像是我的一生在我眼前掠过。我该怎么做？我看着你，你的眼睛。你凝视着我好像我对你十分珍贵，就像你想要在此刻向我展示你的全部真心。我知道你不是这个意思，夏洛克。我知道你不是。我们当然是朋友。你被吓坏了，我知道。我也感到了恐惧。你想要告诉我你爱我，以你自己的方式？我知道。我也爱你。我们是朋友，最好的朋友。你是我生命中最重要的人，夏洛克，我们有必要展开这次谈话吗，就现在？我能在脑中听到艾琳的声音。我知道，我知道，闭嘴。

“没有什么猎犬。”你说。你看着我的目光如此认真，就像你需要说服我，就像这极端重要。就像我会不相信你。

“我知道，”我说。我脱口而出。已经没有猎犬、怪兽或是其他什么了。

“药物还在你的体内。要是你受到惊吓，你还是会陷入恐惧。你需要相信这个，约翰。没有猎犬。”

“我相信。”

“沼泽里也没有其他怪物。”你垂下目光，在我睡衣的扣子上胶着了一会儿。你坐立不安。你感到内疚：因为实验而内疚，因为对我说我不是你的朋友。因为伤害我。还因为什么？也许你早就知道，即使是那个时候，你会像那样丢下我。也许你知道这一切会怎样结束。

我知道沼泽里没有怪兽。只有你和我在这房间里，你和我。而这已经足够危险了。

“我肯定附近有几个谋杀犯。统计学上讲，有可能。”你承认，然后你又抬起目光看着我的脸。如此认真。以及悲伤？也许。你为什么会悲伤，夏洛克？或者我只是在回溯往事时看到了那样的表情在你脸上？

“但我不会让你出事。”你说得如此坚定。就像你会阻止噩运；就像你会不让任何坏事发生在我身上。好吧，我知道什么：也许你有这个能力。而那一夜，那沼泽上的一夜，我理解。那是你保护我的方式。“你得知道，约翰。你得相信我。我死也不会让你出事。我可以醒着不睡。我就在这儿。”他坐在我的床上。近到我以为他会吻我。

就在那时面包的味道和悲痛开始变形；现在是面包和另一种全新的悲痛。

你醒着因此我在那一夜不会感到恐惧。你醒着因此，当风吹着树枝敲击窗户，或是不讲公德的客人在走廊里塔拉着拖鞋，我会打心里知道你就在那，而你会保护我免于任何我幻想出来的怪物的伤害。你将把你的手搭在我的肩膀，安慰我让我重新入睡。如果我出现幻觉，如果我透过窗户看到了什么可怖的东西，你会说，我会保护你，约翰，我在这。因为我们是朋友，因为你感到内疚。现在你是我的守护天使，不是吗？我不需要天使，夏洛克。没有我也会很好。我有你。

我为你付出的而感动。同时显然，我脑中也有所触动。这就是你。

这就是朋友愿为彼此做的：宁死也不愿看到彼此受伤。以命相抵：我也会为你做同样的事。就在须臾之间。你知道我会的。但我失败了，有事耽搁了我。是你。你尽一切可能来确保我不会阻止你。我宁愿死，但我却活着。

但我可以回去；回到达特穆尔，回到我的悲剧展开之前。我能记起幸福地对此一无所知是什么感觉。听着你的呼吸，你在我身边，在睡着和没睡着的时候。这就是达特穆尔，而世界上最不幸的事莫过于你暗示我对你的友谊只是我的幻想。而你，坐在我的床上，努力安慰我，让我感到安全。

你很难保证那晚一直醒着，你知道。你会困倦到把被子点着。我了解你，夏洛克。我了解你。

“你没必要这么做。你昨晚没睡。”你能读懂我的语气。你知道我已经原谅了你。你知道我相信你。你宁愿死也不会让我出事，我相信。你宁愿先死去。

你的确先死了。

“我不会有事的。”连着两晚不睡？对你来说没什么。最多我见到过你五晚没睡，即使那样你也只是有点头昏眼花。

“我们都不会有事的。”我想说的是：你的体内也有药物。你认为你不会害怕，开始出现幻觉吗？你在午夜不需要护卫吗？我也同样宁死也不会让你出事，因此我们扯平了。但我没那么说。我不知道为什么。“睡觉去，夏洛克。”

“晚安，约翰。”你身上抚摸我的肩膀。慰藉。感情。然后你站起来把自己埋进你的床里。我听着你的呼吸声睡着了。我的皮肤能感到你手的温度，即使是在它离开很久以后。

“我最好回实验室了。”最后麦克说。

“没错，”我对他说，“谢谢陪我吃午餐。抱歉我……呃，你知道。”

麦克对我微笑。“没关系。”

他是个优秀的朋友。一个非常优秀的朋友。


	8. 如愿以偿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你知道，夏洛克，人们总是喜欢在故事中做一些艺术加工。一点比喻，一些着色：一些含糊不清恰能说明一个写作者知道怎样遣词造句，效果通常很好。写作意味着要令人有阅读的快感，而非单纯的描述事件。我又没在编制一张数据表。这是个故事。

_当真，约翰？当我意识到我们太迟了的时候我的脸真的“沉了”下来？我觉得它基本上原地不动啊。_

你知道，夏洛克，人们总是喜欢在故事中做一些艺术加工。一点比喻，一些着色：一些含糊不清恰能说明一个写作者知道怎样遣词造句，效果通常很好。写作意味着要令人有阅读的快感，而非单纯的描述事件。我又没在编制一张数据表。这是个故事。

_夸大其词的煽情。_

人们喜欢看。赫德森太太喜欢看。她的朋友也喜欢看。网上反响似乎相当好。编辑们为它欢欣鼓舞。你觉得你自已比他们都懂行吗？

_谁在乎人们喜欢什么？说事实，约翰！事实才最重要！_

好吧，但事实也包含在故事里，不是吗？

_埋藏在多余的感情垃圾之下，是的。_

哦，别闷闷不乐的。

我有截稿期呢，夏洛克。我这星期要交稿。

我恰好喜欢这种情绪垃圾。我想我会留着。你也阻止不了我。

而且，结果是，情绪垃圾同样是真实的，你知道。真实得如同你说的事实。但情绪会搅乱你这种运行良好的机器，不是吗。分心、冗余、毫无意义地把重点从所谓的事实上转移。

但你不是台机器。

有一次我那么说了，但我不是有心的。你知道的，是不是？我很泄气。你当时那么冷酷、残忍，我痛恨你那个样子。表现得好像你不在乎任何人。但那只是场残酷的表演，你有意为之。你在欺骗我。你在赶我走。

想到这个还会让我痛苦。

孤独能保护你，你如此说。到了最后，你真的相信吗？你不相信。你本来没有必要等着我回来。你本来可以随时跳下去，但你等着我，你等着再和我说句话，面对面的。你等着告别。那是为了我，亦或是为了你自己？我倾向于认为两者都有。

你是一个人。你违反自己的本性无视你所拥有的任何感情，不是吗。你切除了你可能拥有的感情元素。毫无用处的那部分肉体，对吗？只会妨碍你。除了我你没有朋友。没有爱人，没用女朋友，没有男朋友。只有我。我不知道你一直以来是怎样推开了你所有的感情，我真的不知道。但我知道你有感情。生前时有。我知道你有。你一定孤独了很久很久。你骗不了我。

也许这就是我要告诉你的事。你骗不了我，夏洛克福尔摩斯。我知道你颇具人性。我知道你在乎我。那会让我了结吗？把你认清？这样我就会原谅你吗？我不能肯定。我不知道该怎样原谅你，还不知道。我不想把你简化到让我可以解读的程度。只有遗忘了大部分知道的事实，我才有这个能力。

莫里亚蒂毁了你的名誉，但我们本来可以反击的。我现在还在反击，正在起效。有很多疑点，夏洛克。莫里亚蒂伪造的报道并没有大获全胜。他很厉害，但没有那么厉害。我们本可以重新爬起来。我本可以帮你。为什么你要放弃？你不在乎别人怎么想。你是这样说的。我们本可以离开，重新来过。你哥哥可以替我们实现这件事，不是吗？这都是他的错。是他把足够的细节喂给了莫里亚蒂，促成了这件事。他欠你的。他也欠我的。他本可以为你担保。他们无法证明伪造的事实，长期来说。那么你为什么要这样做，夏洛克？为什么要把我独自留下？

孤独对我们俩都没好处。

我不明白。我永远都不会明白，不是吗。而艾拉一直在告诉我我需要去了结，但了结是不可能的。我就是不够聪明，不是吗，夏洛克。我永远都不会聪明到能够了解你的想法。

当然我永远都不够聪明。我是个白痴，对不对？

几乎每个人都是。和你比起来。

你在我的脑子里跟我说话的时候我以为自己疯了，但你不说话的时候我又想念你。

好吧，那么我就把水壶坐上。

我想这个故事该结束了。今晚我会再通览一边，然后把它发送出去。目前为止是最好的一篇，我得说。太多死胡同，事实显现得支离破碎。你应该很讨厌这样，我知道你讨厌。这个案子没有一个好的结局。没有人被逮捕，我们太迟了。证据化作青烟飘散。你对此万分痛悔。你整整三天都没说话。记得吗？

夏洛克？

啊，谢天谢地我们又沉默了，是不是。好极了。我不想要你说话的时候你开口，打断我惹恼我，但我问你事情的时候你就不说话了。我想，这一点还是没有改变。

我还记得：你站在起居室的中央，你的视线没有聚焦在任何东西上。你在浏览想象中的档案，搜索想象中的书架。你踮起脚尖让视线越过想象中的障碍。你的思维宫殿。我知道你在做什么，也知道不能打扰你。所以我只是端着一杯茶坐着，看看报纸，查查电邮，但大多数时候是在看你。

在去达特穆尔之前，我没有意识到有人旁观对你来说是个问题。你不让其他人看着你做这个，但你从来没有让我离开房间。无论有没有事先警告，你只是旁若无人地进行，你在空中挥舞双手，紧盯着虚空。你不介意我看。这是种信任的表达，不是吗？我就是这么理解的。我就是喜欢这么想。

你可以在那里翻找几个小时，你的视线掠过所有看不见的事物，你的双手拍打着空气。一次，你开始唱歌：六十年代的流行歌曲片段。让我吃了一惊。 _我能在手指间感觉到，我能在脚趾间感觉到。_ 我差点没认出这首歌来。我想我笑出了声，但你没注意。你完全集中的注意力把我的声音过滤掉了。抑或你不在意。我不知道。

你有副好歌喉。如果你想，你可以成为音乐家的。你的乐感非常好。

一次我把椅子挪开以免绊到你。你四处踱着大步让我担心你会撞翻它。你没注意到。你身处思维宫殿的时候不会注意到这些琐事。它们不存在。

你看起来让人着迷，真的。那让我记起你是如何完完全全地沉浸在思想里；只要你想，其余的世界对你来说都消融了。此时此刻，整个世界只为储存你头脑中的信息而存在，如此而已。世界成了一个支撑真正重要、有价值的信息的框架。我好奇我是否在其中，维系着某个微不足道的证据。也许是一包盆栽土和一把染血的锤子。一些普普通通的东西。

或者也许我是某种用以承载人际交往守则的置物架。一面要如何应对好意送来的礼物；一面在你伤害了别人的感情时要怎样道歉。他们举起照相机拍你的脸时你要怎样微笑，你可以把这些放在我的肩膀上；用胳膊肘提醒你在人们为你喝彩的之后要如何反应。在你的思维宫殿里我可能是个怎样正确待人接物的衣帽架，站在门口的某处。或者一个积灰的角落。在走廊里。我打赌那就是我的位置。

前提是我在那里。大概这本身就有些冒昧。

“我没把你当架子用，约翰，”你停下来，你的手冻结在半空。你一条腿站着，像是要爬楼梯：“虽然我想我可以。这主意不坏，我可以把案子最重要的细节保存在你耳朵里，或者你的肚脐里。一具满是信息的身体。大概会很有用。”

“肯定很有用。”那意味着他要盯着我破案吗？人们会说闲话的。要是他为了破案需要扒了我的衣服，人们笃定是要说闲话了。

“但我没有，约翰。虽然我有一整个房间来保存关于你的信息。”

你从没这样说过，在现实世界。记忆很奇妙；迂回曲折。尽管你的声音近在咫尺。有时我会担心自己忘记你的声音，但我想我不会的。当你和我说话的时候，你就在这里。

“是吗？”

“当然，”你又动了起来，半是武打招数，半是滑稽表演。你在手里捧着什么想象中的东西，把它放下然后扭转脚跟。“我本来在起居室有个箱子，但它装不下了。”

“真的。”

“之后我就把你挪到了图书室的架子上，但很快又塞满了。数量的增多开始让细节变模糊。维护思维宫殿的奥义就是，约翰：每个元素都要有自己的位置。我不想忽略任何东西。所以我单独把你放在一个房间。我把你放在我的卧室。”

“是吗。”

“是的。既亲密又居家。那儿有好多房间，但没有什么能让我的注意力从你身上分散。”

“关于我没那么多好了解的。”突然之间我们不在起居室了。我们在你的卧室里。这就变得有点尴尬。我杵在这里是在干什么？夏洛克并没有将我和他的卧室联系起来。事情从来都不像这样，不是的。你没那么看待我。你不那么看待任何人。或许除了艾琳，但我仍然不能确定。你和我，我们只是朋友。我们只是非常要好的朋友，如此而已。

“关于你有很多很多要了解的，”你说。你现在背朝下躺着，抬眼看着我。这姿势不好：你有可能会被自己的呕吐物呛到。如果你吐了的话，但你不会吐。这次他是清醒的。

我记得这一天。这天艾琳艾德勒给你注射了什么东西。你完全失去了意识，或者说几乎是；她说你会好起来。你昏迷着，雷斯垂德帮我把你拖进你的卧室。对于你这个头儿来说，上十七级台阶可是件伟业。你实际上比看起来要重。我护着你的头避免撞到边角。我抬着你的肩膀。我们把你放在这，在你的床上。你整整齐齐的床。他快活地把你的腿扔上床垫，很高兴能看到你这个样子。她打败了你，而他很享受看到你被人打败。他没有什么恶意。还有其他人和我们在一起，在笑。这实际上有一点表演的性质。亲密，但并无恶意。

毕竟你总是打败他们，每一次。有人，任何人能打败你对于他们都是一场胜利。那是一个重大的日子，他们会永生难忘，因为在那之前他们没人能肯定有人可以比你聪明。但你不在乎他们怎么想。你不在乎任何人怎么想。

“我不在乎。”你本该昏迷了，但你没有。这次没有。你醒着，抬眼看着我。打量着我。

“你说是这样说，但无论如何你肯定在乎。”我做了我上次做的事；我握住你的脚踝脱下你的一只鞋，然后是另一只：我把你的脚逐个放到床单上。“否则你为什么要跳下那栋楼呢？你想让我认为你是个骗子。你想让每个人都这么想。所以突然之间你开始在乎别人的想法了。为什么，夏洛克？为什么你要这样？”我脱下你的鞋放到门边。

当我返回的时候你睡着了，就像你上次一样。睡着，不回答我的问题。我在你身边坐下把手放在你的肩膀。然后，就像现在，我这样做是因为我想要感受你的心跳。想要确定。因为我不知道她给你打了什么，而且我不信任她。别人喜欢看你被打败，但我不喜欢。那让我感到紧张。我的手压着你的肩膀，然后是你的胸膛。你这么瘦，但全身都是肌肉和骨骼。我想你不能回答我的问题。过去的你还不知道这些问题的答案。还太早。你还没有想到要死。

“你会好起来的，”我说，即使你在昏睡。我想相信艾琳没有伤害你，但我不能。我打电话给珍妮特取消了当晚的约会。我得留在这里。我想照看你。你可能会呕吐的，而你会需要我在这里确保你一切都好。她不会高兴；事实上，她恨死了。她会对我发怒。这个，我想，有点不公道：你状况不好。我又还怎么做呢，把你单独留下吗？我想从那开始我和珍妮特就走向了尽头。我不能就这样扔下你。你看起来十分苍白。最后你看起来也很苍白，在旁边的血泊的映衬之下。但离那还有好长时间。关于此时和彼时的你，我还有那么多要了解。

这个早晨你只披着一条床单爬到了我的床上。我们在床上呆的时间比我想得还长。但是。事情并不像是那样。

我必须把你抱起来。我让你坐在我的双臂间，我的手撑着你的后脑。我将你靠在我的肩头，支撑着自己，将你死一般沉重的身体靠在我身上。但你还是温暖的，我能在我颈间感受到你的呼吸。还不能说是死一般沉重：还不确切。尚未。

“你过几个小时就好了，”我对你低语。我的唇擦过你的下巴。我还记得：我的唇抵在你的下巴上。我尴尬了一会儿：这就像是我在亲吻你。但我不是故意的。但你反正睡得那么死，所以这又有什么关系呢。“我只是脱掉你的外套。你想脱掉，是吗？我会为你挂起来，你不会压出看得见的衣褶。这样更好，对吗？”

你可能有点醒了，因为看起来你想对我说些什么。我猜想是不是因为我的嘴唇贴着你的下巴。你开口说道，“我……”但仅此而已。那个药剂，无论是什么，让你彻底昏迷。你在与它抗争，就像你与一切抗争。好吧，一切中的绝大部分。最后你选择不去抗争了。你只是步下了楼顶，完全妥协。但当时这还没发生。

我设法把你的外套脱下来扔到地上。你不会高兴的，但我马上就会把它捡起来。我只有这么多手，而且仅有的两只还都在抱着你。

我又轻轻把你放下，你的头依偎在枕头里。我得让你换成救援体位，但首先我让你背朝下躺着。这样容易一点。“你会好起来的，”我对你说，从你的脑后抽出手。

“我当然会好，”你说。记忆再度融合变形。你醒着。我一只手在你的颈部另一只在你的腰上。我们的脸贴得很近。“我就是把你放在这里的，”你说，我的嘴唇能感觉到你的呼吸。“我把你放在我的卧室。”

你的嘴唇又温暖又柔软。你闻起来像是棉布、咖啡和鲜血。你尝起来像是奶油。你嘴唇里侧的皮肤又光滑又湿润。我觉得自己失明了，同时又近乎失聪，只能听见我们四唇相接的声音，还有我的心跳声。

等一下。什么？上帝。当时绝对没发生这个。

“你会好起来的，”我对你说，然后我从你脑后抽出手。你的头发跌入枕头上的光晕中。我的手摸索着你的脖子，握起你的手腕，寻找脉搏。我找到了。跳得很快，但它是存在的。

“这是夸大其词的煽情，”你说，“我早说过。”

“这个不好意思了，”真是难堪。我在回忆你的时候给自己难堪。老天。我的脑袋是怎么了？“我想我有点容易受影响。”这什么都说明不了。只是记忆。人们总以为我们会做这样的事；时间一长很难不去在脑中勾画。这什么都说明不了。

“这就是埋藏在所有这些没用的情感垃圾之下的真相吗？”你在嘲笑我。

“很好笑。”

“我现在要睡了，”你说。几乎是有点悲伤。我想我关于你的记忆总是想要说话。它们当然想：我想要你说话，而我关于你的记忆只是我自己而已。心想事成：这就是我剩下的一切。我把你翻成救援体位。你看着我，你的眼睛睁着但四肢软弱无力。

“我会在外面。”

“我过几个小时就好了。”我抬起你的一只膝盖让你躺稳。你的头发摩挲着枕头。

“你会的。你会东倒西歪地醒过来，想要知道她在哪里。”

“没错。那个女人。”

“她从窗户爬进来的。”我把被子盖过你的肩膀。这样的你看上去很脆弱，昏迷不醒。柔弱不堪。“坦白说我不知道她是怎么做到的。我把窗户留了个缝。在我把你安顿好之后。但她是怎么爬那么高都没被人看见的？无论如何她做到了，她来还你的大衣。还有你的手机。换了个愚蠢的铃音。”

“嫉妒了？”

“我们不是那种关系，”我对你说，就好像你不知道似的。但我的确嫉妒。因为你是我的。我解释不了。这说不通。

“不对，”你说，“这说得通。你想让我成为你的。”

“不是这样。”

“就现在，我亲吻你，但我注定亲吻她，”你说。这让我伤心。为什么这会伤心？但就是这样。我嫉妒了？也许你的确吻了她，在她溜进来的时候，她肯定吻了你；你的脸颊上还有块痕迹。一个来自我，用我的拳头，一个来自她的双唇。两者其实都意味着感情。但我表达感情的方式是我的拳头永远都为你效劳，我的枪永远都准备开火。不是我的嘴唇。我将我自己和别人弄混了。每个人都有自己的角色。我的角色就是维护你，帮助你，记录你，而非亲吻你。

这样很好。这就是我们俩想要的。

“你当然想，”我对你说，“你吻了艾琳。这说得通。你与她坠入爱河。可能已经相爱了。她打败了你。这一定很打动你。”

“不，”他说。“我知道是你。我想吻的是你。我只属于你。我只信任你。”

他从未那么说过。过一百万年也不会。我想写的这一切只会让我陷入一个夸大其词的框架。也许我应该给这个故事另一个走向。不想让任何人误会。

“你过几个小时就好，”我对他说，回到稿子。第一次我是这么对他说的，即使他并没听见。“如果你需要我我就在外面。”因为我会的。如果你需要我我会永远在这里，夏洛克。我就是这样做的。

他没有回答。他一动不动。但我能听见他在呼吸。我试了他的脉搏；那让我心安。快速、稳定的脉搏。这不是后来，这不是在圣巴兹。尚未。我把窗户打开一点；他喜欢开着窗睡觉。是我放她进来。我知道。但我总会为他打开窗户。我就是这样做的。

我了解你，夏洛克。我只是不知道你为什么要离去。

“你为什么要这么做，夏洛克？为什么你要离开我？”

我听着他的呼吸。他在等艾琳到来亲吻他。不是我：不可能是我，不是在这里。事情不是那样的，永远都不是。我半掩着门离开了。这就是那段记忆的终结，因为这就是真正发生的事。我所添加的事实都是幻想，执迷和其他。探索着每一个角落，仅此而已。播放着每一个可能性。那就是了结，不是吗？播放着每一个角度直到真正发生过的那个留下来。

他没有回答我。他不能；我想不出任何能讲通的答案。因此他沉默着，昏睡着。对于这个世界已经死了。

水烧开了。

我会做茶，然后再编辑我的故事。毕竟我不想给任何人错误的印象。这不是罗曼史。这只是个冒险故事。


	9. 夸大其词的见解

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “当然你会。我给了你诸多疑点。想想看：如果她是对的怎么办？如果我真的是个骗子呢？我可以愚弄你。你知道我有这个能力，如果我想。”

你逐个瞥一眼车厢里的人们，就有一打关于他们的故事能告诉我。即使地铁对你来说也是个信息的乐园，混杂起来的习性和错误就坐在硬梆梆的座位上，全部随随便便地写在躯体和服饰上，等待你去观察。

但现在只有我。

对我来说这只是难熬的等待，听着车厢与轨道的碰撞，和太多人挤在一个地方。雨伞们在地上滴水。形形色色的人们用着多种多样的香水、洗发乳、体味和除臭剂，我们试着躲避彼此的视线。像被赶进牛栏的牛群。慢慢移动的脚。这就是我所看到的一切。

 _你看到了，但你没观察。_ 你总是那么苛责我。好吧，我可以尝试一下。

我前面的男人戴着眼镜。这平淡无奇。很多人都需要眼镜。他的视力不好，或者有散光。棕色的镜架，边缘踱着金。没什么好演绎的；这只是在陈述表相。他需要眼镜。

是的。很棒的分析，约翰。但我希望你能更深入一点。

他的鞋子是湿的，和我一样。这也没什么特别：天正在下雨，要走过很多水洼。这只能告诉我他步行到地铁站，和我一样。这没什么故事好讲。

这跟故事没关系，约翰。事实才是最重要的。.

他在阅读某种天文年历。谁会去读天文年历？农民？他看起来可不像是农民。

好吧，一个农民在伦敦市中心的时候是什么样子？他不会穿着沾满青草的粗呢衣服带着一把干草叉上地铁，不是吗。好吧，也许他会：你就曾经带着一把鱼叉上了地铁。全身沾满了猪血。老天，你肯定特别令人侧目。我只能想象。

你那天早晨搭了地铁，还给我发短信，发了六条。我还记得。我还存着。

_地铁站脏兮兮的，为什么会这样？_

_谁会知道分拆一头疯猪是个这么乏味的活计。你还在睡觉吗？快起床！_

_这里闻起来有尿味。_

_我正站在一个前交叉韧带断裂的假币制造者对面，该不该给雷斯垂德打电话呢？_

_太无聊了。_

_看看报纸，我需要另一个案子。我需要案子，约翰。给我找个有意思的案子。_

_人们真粗鲁。为什么他们非得那么粗鲁？_

我穿好衣服烧上水才发现了这些短信。我吃早饭的时候对着它们大笑。你半夜的时候扔下我跑了，因为我叫你滚一边去让我睡觉。但到了早上你就又在回家的路上了。令我费解的是你居然在地铁上。我微笑着就好像你能看见我。我捡起了报纸。

不知为什么，那顿早餐的记忆令我悲伤得难以忍受：我独自在起居室喝咖啡看报纸，我口袋里的手机里有你新发来的短信息。而你在回家的路上。那很令我悲伤，不知道为什么。

我记得我感到温暖：温暖坐在我的胃部深处，直达我的胸膛；那种温暖我从未觉得特别，直到你离开我而它消失了。我曾经很快乐。

那时我曾有一个闪念，其实是不经意地想到的，就在那天早晨翻阅你的短信的时候：我笑了，我觉得你一定是想我了。

是吗？

我不知道。

_也许我只是无聊，你知道我很容易无聊：我又无聊又空虚，我需要案子。那头猪没管用。_

是的。也许就是这样。

但那天早晨我认为你大概在想我了。有那么一会儿，我不经意间想道。

_的确。我在想你。你没和我在一起。_

你更喜欢我和你一起去，我知道。否则你为什么要在凌晨两点把我叫醒让我和你一起去刺穿一头猪呢？我是你说话的对象。更常有的是你朝着我不停说话，但你也会对我说话。我是你的观众，但我也是你的朋友。

_我想你了。._

我记得温暖在燃烧，一想到你在想我。那让我感到自己很重要，我想。被需要。有用处。我当时没有想到那些；我单单捕捉到了这个想法。我喝着咖啡，为你在报纸上找新案子。我们的关系仅是如此，正是如此。咖啡、短信，还有那静静地，不温不火地在我身体里燃烧的温暖。

悲伤。

也许并非如此。也许只是那时你在回家的路上，而我坐在桌边吃着早餐，知道你会回来。我知道，我毫不怀疑。而你就回家了。

我想念那种感觉。

如果那真的是天文年历，他读的那本已经很破旧了；连封面都卷了边。它被塞进背包和衣袋。他戴着眼镜，指甲干干净净。我不知道。我看不出他的故事。我不是你。没有人是你。从古至今只此一人。

车厢满满当当；所有的座位都被占着。我右边的过道上站着一伙男人。戴着针织帽、脏兮兮的牛仔裤。靴子。农民？不。不会在周三下午的伦敦市中心。谁知道。我看不出来。其中一个把钥匙挂在一条粗链子上；链子缠在他的胯部。那有故事吗，就在那里，他用链子把钥匙系在腰带圈的方式？我不知道。这对我来说没有任何意义。

他们身后的女人，虽然被半遮着：她有着整齐、卷曲的头发。米色的高跟鞋。她在读一本书，平装书。书的封面是蓝色的，但我看不见书名。她是一个职业女性，我猜。她的衣服，就我能看到的部分而言，看上去很干练。没有鲜艳的颜色。藏青色和米黄色。在去工作的路上？这不是通勤的时间。也许她是去赴约。牙医，妇科医生。也许她在东区有个情人。你会知道的，夏洛克。到现在你该知道她所有的故事了。她有着浅棕色的皮肤，很好看的颜色。她的眼睛是——

耶稣基督。

萨莉多纳文。

她脸上的表情：我早告诉过你。她的话：“这样最好。”它深深地烙在我的脑海。不，才不是，萨莉。这样才他妈不是最好。

她开始了这一切。这是她的错。

我可以挤到她身边去。我可以用拳头顶着她的下巴把她的脑袋搧到车身上去。我可以钉住她的喉咙直到她晕厥，我可以膝击她的肋骨直到它们断裂。我可以跟着她下车，尾随她到街上，然后把她推进车流。因为她对你的所作所为。因为逼你跳下去。

不。老天。不。

_没有人逼我，约翰。_

这里太热了。我不能呼吸了。

_我做了我想做的。只因为你白痴的大脑不能揣测我的原因并不说明我就没有原因。_

照着脑袋干净利落地来一枪应该能行。她会撞向地面，血泊。这很公平：血债血偿。这很公正。这是她的错。她害死了你。

_你以为萨莉多纳文能害死我？你太高看她了。_

我忘不了：她的脸转向我，她嘲弄的表情。他们押送你下楼带往警车的时候：就好像她一直以来都知道真相。我早告诉过你。就像她对你的看法是对的。

她错了。

_她没错。我告诉你了。我是个骗子。我雇佣了莫里亚蒂，我编造了一切。为了打动你。那是个把戏。_

闭嘴。闭嘴！我不会相信那些关于你的谎言，夏洛克。我不会。我不能。我了解你。你不是个骗子。我不知道为什么你要我认为你是。我不知道你为什么要迈下楼顶。我不知道为什么。

_简单，约翰。因为我是个装作智力超群的庸才。我其实和你们其他人一样乏味。我只是会用更好的魔术戏法。或者：生前会用。我生前会用更好的魔术戏法。_

不！不，那不是真的。不是。别骗我，夏洛克。别。

你坐在那里，好像一切都好。坐在单人沙发里读着报纸，等着茶变凉。就像我们从未离开过贝克街。就像你并没死，而我并没看到你坠落。我在踱步，我停不下来。穿过房间，又回来。 我走路的时候视线胶着在你的颈部，然后是你的关节，你交叉的双腿，你摇晃的脚。你鞋尖的反光。

“为什么，夏洛克？为什么你会那么做？为什么你要骗我？这不合情理。”

“嗯。”你的注意力不在我身上。你在读报纸。你在随意地敷衍我。

你几乎从未把全部注意力放在我身上；你不需要。你可以读着报纸，破着案子，写着文撰述二百种地毯上的血迹，仍然能够跟上与我谈话的节奏。我不需要你全部的注意力，不是吗。你那伟大的头脑，反正知道我在想什么不是吗。而你也不想解释，我不配得到一个解释。我只是一个同路人，不是吗。你的小宠物。泡茶的人，付账单的人。而不是你能倾吐秘密的人。不是需要你替自己作解释的人。不是一个朋友。不是真的朋友。

“当然不是这样，我告诉过你。”

就是这样，不是吗。显而易见。你没有朋友，不是吗？你那么说的时候是出自真心。因为你懒得向我解释任何事。你不告诉我你在谋划什么。你骗了我。你骗了我还逼我去看你。

“如今你就不要再这样多愁善感了。为什么你不去问问萨莉呢。她就在那里。她能做出解释。她知道我为什么要这样做。”

不。我的双手攥成了拳头。那个男人翻了一页年历，推了推鼻梁上眼镜。我不能再窥视她；她让我怒火中烧。她从没真正看清你的为人。她认为你是个无心的反社会者，她不理解你。她不可能是对的。不可能。

“你在怀疑，不是吗，约翰。”

“不是。”

“当然你会。我给了你诸多疑点。想想看：如果她是对的怎么办？如果我真的是个骗子呢？我可以愚弄你。你知道我有这个能力，如果我想。”

“你不是个骗子。我不相信。我更了解你。”

“真的吗。”你的茶还在冒着热气。那是一杯永远都不会冷却的茶。

“如果我不理解你这样做的原因，我又要如何了结？”

“我告诉过你原因。”你没有从报纸抬起头。“我是个骗子。”谎言。从你嘴里说出的只有谎言。

如果我像你一样聪明，像艾琳一样，你就会告诉我真相了。你知道我会看穿一切，你必须对我诚实。如果你相信我足够聪明能够理解。你就不会对我说这些了，是吗？你就会告诉我更接近于真相的事，而不是只有萨莉才会相信的关于内疚和悔恨的鬼话。她总是把你想得很坏。你怎么会以为我也会这么想？这不是真的。不可能。

你会告诉艾琳一切，不是吗，你会敞开心扉，因为她能理解你。她很像你。你们俩像是一个豆荚里的豆子。如果你们在一起会很美满。你爱她吗？你爱的，不是吗？终于出现了一个旗鼓相当的人。不像我。但她以为我们是一对；你听到她这么说了。你一定发笑了。如果她真的那么聪明，为什么又会以为我们是一对，夏洛克？

是因为我吗？因为实际上我会为你做任何事？我打赌，她能瞬间从我脸上读到这个。就像你一样。她知道我会扔下任何人和事去照料你。去保护你周全。知道我会无怨无悔地隔着一扇窗户杀人只要你能安全。但这不是一对情侣的所作所为。这是因为我是一个守护者。

“而现在你潜意识里想要吻我。”

“不，才不是。”我不认为这是事实；那只是个偶发事件。什么都说明不了。只是一闪而过的念头。这时有发生。念头仅仅是念头罢了。“我们能不谈那个吗？”

“嗯，似乎你潜意识里想要的比吻我更多。”你在报纸后面笑了。这对你来说很好笑。让我难堪。我需要换个话题。

“你骗了我。”

“我当然骗了你。骗子就是骗人的。”

“不。”

我试着从你手里抢过报纸，逼迫你看着我，但我不能；我没法靠得足够近，我的胳膊没法伸向那个方向，我抓不到它。它并不存在；并不是真的在那里。这只是某个特定时点的记忆；我无法改变。事情就是那样发生的。你没有抬头看。你永远不会抬头看的。

我转过身盯着墙上的牛头骨。我向它伸出手；我把它摘下来向你丢去。半堵墙随它掉落下来；我能听到外面的车流声，突然变得很大。但你仍然坐在那里。你读着报纸。你的茶杯端坐在你身边的桌子上，就在我放下它的地方，水面盘旋着一束水汽。墙壁自行重建了起来。你没抬头看。我无能为力。

“没什么我必须告诉你的，约翰。”你翻了一页，你的视线扫过一个专栏。

不。我想也没有。你才不肯费心。“你只有一个朋友。”

“对，”你说，仍没有抬头。“好吧，显而易见你能数数。不错。”

我需要下地铁。萨莉多纳文仍在读书，她没看见我。她用指尖按着嘴唇。车厢抖动；要停站了。我站起身，向门走去。我不知道我在哪里。我肯定早下了好几站，但我不在乎。我的呼吸破碎，可能是惊恐发作。我的心脏跳得太快。我需要冷静下来，控制好自己。我会走回家，那会管用。呼吸就像是步伐，一步一次。一吸一呼，一吸一呼。外面在下雨。看样子要下上一整天。没关系。

她仍坐在那里，米黄色的鞋子踩着地面：在读书。但我看不见书名。她没看见我。她在读书，她的膝盖交叠在一起。她没有抬头。

我之后见过她，在苏格兰场。那一天：那可怕至极的一天。我仍然惊恐不安。我在等迪莫克和媒体说话的时候，她为我递来一杯茶。我仍感觉得到你的手腕残留在我指尖的渺小温度，那让我久久不能忘怀。那是我最后能拥有你的部分，那一点点温度。最后的。我盯着我的手指看。没有脉搏。你的心脏已然停止跳动。你一定知道我会向你奔来，即便你是多么伤痕累累而又鲜血淋淋。你一定知道我会扑到你身边直到他们把我拖走。那让你的温度消失了。现在只有茶：温凉的。她对我展现出一脸同情，那微弱的，用来送给极度痛苦中的人们的假惺惺的微笑。我什么都没说；除了你的脸我什么都看不见。

“他很危险，”她对我说。就像我还不知道。“他可能会伤害你。你很走运，你知道。最后他一定是对这一切感到后悔了。这很说明问题，不是吗？懊悔。这样最好。”

最好？懊悔？她完全不了解你。起码的一点都没有。

_你觉得你了解我吗？_

是的。当然我曾经了解你。现在也是。

_又是一个夸大其词的见解，约翰。你需要停止产生这种想法。那会适得其反。_

门滑开了。我踏出门去。我把雨伞忘在了座位底下，但我不会回去取。我不能。


	10. 冲动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们想看到你挣扎，他们想得到你做的那些事对你来说也并不是那么容易的证据。我是说，那确实不是。你为之而努力。你放弃了那么多。你让之看起来那么简单，即使我知道那根本不简单。

如果我抱着这杯茶，我也许能呆在这里，度过一个或者几个小时，这期间没人会给我脸色看。免费的无线网，过于热闹的爵士乐正在播放，背景乐轻得可以忽略，人们进进出出:这是个不错的地方，它很鲜活。繁忙，但不算太拥挤，至少对于一个周五的早晨来说。还有寥寥几个人单独坐着，跟我一样。在各种亲朋好友爱人家长孩子们中间，孤独地坐着几个喝咖啡的人，手边伴着着笔记本电脑，报纸，残旧的书。不单是我这样。我这样坐在这里一点也不奇怪，至少从外面看来。只是又一个坐在街区咖啡店的家伙，垂目盯着屏幕，一点也不奇怪。

好吧，我今天很幸运。或者这只是个与周末早晨相配的习惯。这是第三次我在这里看见他。他总是坐在相同的地方，在门边的角落里。帽子戴在头上，全框的黑框眼镜架在脸上。耳机塞进耳朵里，白色耳机线垂下，荡过去略略靠着窗。从毛衣里露出的格子衬衫，巧妙地弄破旧的牛仔裤。但当他俯身读书，他的背姿，轮廓，不知怎么，让我想起了你。他把自己整个折了起来，四肢收拢，团成一团，好像他正抱紧自己。缺少自信，或许。他很年轻，十八九岁，也许二十出头。别扭，不自在，多疑。就跟你这个年龄的时候一样。充满着愤怒与不确定。一个独身者，孤独的。在公共场所寻求慰藉，同时憎恨这个世界和每一个人。

就像我，真的。

如果我不直接看着他，我就能想象我是正在和某一版本的你坐在这里。就像其余你不想说话的某一天，宁静的沉默充斥在我们之间。我不该在其间觉得自在，但我就是。

我该给他一杯咖啡，但那会让我感觉像个变态。他只是个孩子。我想他正在读漫画书。也许是绘图小说本。他可没贴着尼古丁贴片思考某个陌生人尿液的化学成分。他不是你。只是个小屁孩。某个背部扭的跟你相似的小屁孩。

哇喔，我的新故事在《海滨杂志》在线上有了超过一千个评论，真不敢相信。你不喜欢我写未解决的案子，但我猜读者们对这种与众不同的结局感到很满意。

_浪漫主义与繁琐日常。毫无意义的细节。诗意转折的短语。_

我想我会把这当做一种恭维。谢了。  
  
我正在做的，比单单记录下我关于你那些案子的记忆要多的多，我需要做的，比这要多的多。我正在复活的，是你。每次一个案子。你的每一面。所有让你变得如此迷人的东西。读者们看起来喜欢看到你失意，挫败。他们想看到你挣扎，他们想得到你做的那些事对你来说也并不是那么容易的证据。我是说，那确实不是。你为之而努力。你放弃了那么多。你让之看起来那么简单，即使我知道那根本不简单。

你在这个故事中迷失了，失败了。你在最后犯了一个错误。我不得不拉住你，阻止你冲进正在燃烧的房子为了收集证据而将自己置身火海。不解决谜团，你毋宁死，我知道。这有点让人心碎，我想，这个故事。我差点砍掉了尾声，不过我很高兴我没有。人们极力赞美它。它多么简单，多么安静。我给你要了一杯茶，你对我微笑。但你看起来如此疲惫不堪。读者们喜欢不时的来点这个，我想。心碎，悲伤，从你这里。他们想看你痛苦挣扎。这听起来很残忍，但我认为正好相反。他们是想让你跟他们一样痛苦挣扎。他们想知道你不仅仅是个天才，你有解决谜团的冲动，这冲动超越了对与错，不仅仅是一场炫耀。是一种与读者们一样的冲动。这让你很人类。有点病态哈。

_就像我说过的。浪漫主义与繁琐日常。_

人类的真相。夏洛克。与单纯的事实和数据相反。这并没削弱多少真实，你不能否认。你疲惫不堪。你脸上的表情，你对你自己多么的失望。你饥渴的想要得到结论，把碎片都拼凑到合适的位置上。这就是你的真实，你确实是真正人类的证明，你不可避免的偶尔失败。你感觉沮丧，劳累，困惑，就像其余任何人一样。没有了这些细节，你就像是某种计算机器，在脑中测算阴影的长度，来决定杀人犯进入房间的确切时间。这看起来在某种程度上有点像机器人，就好像你是某个科幻小说的一部分。很假。展示出一点失败甚至能让你看起来更有吸引力，你知道。他们说这是他们最喜欢的故事。

_不合常理。_

还有这样的评论。恭维，追捧。我也喜欢那一段。我读到“谋杀你的爱”，认为我应该砍掉它，但它还是被保留了下来。很高兴你喜欢它， 什罗普郡的索菲，我也喜欢。

哦，你好，伦敦的玛姬，你也喜欢夏洛克，对吧？是，我能理解。他在种情况下是多么可爱，不是吗？

_别让这些赞美冲昏你的头脑，约翰。_

角落传来怪异的砰一声，我那带着帽子的朋友。是他的手机。他从钱包里掏出手机盯着它看。我能看见他的下巴，他的嘴唇，嘟囔着什么。那下巴有点像你。他也许是你亲戚。也许他也姓福尔摩斯，你有表兄弟么？每个人都有，不是吗？你从不说。

你甚至不是家庭的一份子，不是吗？我很后悔没有早点把你算作家里的一员。我该邀请你一起去哈莉家过圣诞的。我总归会跟你一起过圣诞。我应该这么打算的。我很抱歉。这是你想要的，不是吗。宁可跟我一起过圣诞也不想孤单一人。你当然想。但我却从没这样想过。

我们的关系复杂到我仍然不能完全理解它。但它仍然是这个世界里某个特定时间点上最简单东西。这又是为什么呢？

他蹲下用两只手握住手机，就好像有人试着越过他的肩去读他的短信，或者想偷他手机。就像一个狄更斯的角色有了碗稀粥。拇指飞快的在键盘上移动。他发短信比我更快。小毛孩，真的。我不认为他们知道电话最初的用途。这可是久远的记忆了。大概有古代那么久远。

哦:新邮件。赫德森太太。她刚读了我的故事。杂志版的已经出版了吗？还是她这些天在网上看的？她很好心地恭维了我。她嘲笑了我关于你衣角翻飞奔出房间的那段描述。她注意到尾声处的你，充满悲伤，沮丧。无论如何，她注意到了你给我的那个小小微笑。她觉得我的写作水平有了改善，总之这很好。尽管我认为这意味着她觉得前段时间我的作品真是极其悲剧，不是吗。没关系。我接受。我在学习。我进步了。做的越多，变的越好。不就是这样吗？似乎就是。

我在写那场景时能很清晰的描绘出你。你脸上的表情。你无需提问就能得知一切，让你惊讶的任何小事。我愿意为了你而杀人。你脸上的那副表情。连你的都不知道的事我怎么可能知道。

列张表记录下我到底花了多少时间盯着你的脸看会比较尴尬。结果是我在一个最古怪的时间完成它。我还记得坐在桌边，打字，写着一个案子，当时，没啥特别的。然后突然，你就出现了。你的脸。

“为什么你在描述我的大衣？”

你又在越过我的肩膀阅读。一开始这非常打扰我。这就像是侵犯隐私。 _我发布出去之前总是会给你先看的，如果你喜欢的话，_ 我会提供，但你不想要。工作量太大了。文字不能引起你的兴趣。你说你不关心。但你晃来晃去，在我写作的时候越过我的肩膀偷看，我甚至还没写完你就都全看完了。你不能抵挡，不是吗。关于你的文字总是很有趣的，不是吗。对我来说，是这样。

“你的大衣湿了，这有关系。”

“这真的没关系。”

我转过身;我们的脸有点太近了。糟糕。你不后退。你的眼睛粘在了我写的东西上。读着每一个单词。

“你想现在就发表感想吗？”

“不，不。”你倾身向前，把手放在我肩上，开始用一根手指敲击我的键盘。我可以略微靠向你一点，就能吻上你。你就是这么近。你甚至都没注意到。“你这里漏了一个单词。”

你的手在我肩上。这让我僵住了，半转向你，我也不知道这是为什么。你没有对我很无礼，正相反。你只是温柔的把你的手放在了我的肩上，比我以前想象里你能做到的更温柔。但这没有什么。这只是为了保持平衡，优雅。仅此而已。这就好像你正跟我说着什么小事。等等，等一下，就让我……

就是这样的感觉。身体之间的微小交流。朋友。室友。我能闻到你皮肤上的三倍研磨的香皂味。

“你又搞浪漫主义了。”

“是嘛？”我能意识到我自己脸红了，这肯定只会让我脸红的更厉害。上帝。什么？

“我认为这对你来说是种常见的情况。浪漫。这肯定就是为什么你总是勉强自己不停的约会。”你把最后那个词说的好像是种族灭绝。

你是在说那些文字，我想。不是我。半转向你，太近了，我都不用伸一下脖子就能吻上你的唇。你不是在说我盯着你的嘴看的样子，我想。 但是我不确定。 你没看我，你在读我写的东西。你专注于它。无论如何就让我们假装你是在说文字。那更简单。这只是生理反应。完全正常。我回身转向屏幕。

“让我先写完它，”我抗议，试着把你从我的键盘上赶开。”这只是草稿。”

“好吧”你说，然后退了回去。你的手从我的肩上移开了。

“我写完了会让你看的。”我说。

“不，不。没关系。”才不是没关系。你会在大约二十分钟内再次越过我的肩膀偷看。下一次你的手会抚着我的后颈。

等等。这里的评论。有十多个回应者。这不是一篇恭维。哈。这个人恨我的故事。不是因为写作技巧。这是因为他们觉得我通过一个罪犯获利。你。他们喊你罪犯。骗子。你雇了一个演员扮演坏人。你杀了无辜的人取乐还称之是为公众服务。你是个神经病。

 _夏洛克不是神经病。_ 我在评论栏里输入。 _你不了解他。没有证据证明他是个骗子，因为他根本就不是。 这只是媒体在追求轰动效应，而你上钩了。没有未破的案子，没有庭审，根本就没有任何真正的证据。你愿意相信从报纸上读到的任何事情？你个傻子啊？你真以为政府不了解夏洛克？ 不了解莫里亚蒂？他们跟踪他好几年了。甚至在夏洛克听说有这么个人以前。他是个好人。我知道的最好的人。你不喜欢我的故事，就他妈别读。_

提交。

该死的混蛋。

布里斯托尔的乔活该脸上挨一拳。

你不是神经病。你不是骗子。不是罪犯。你是我朋友。我最好的朋友。我才是杀人的那个。不是你。你的准头可没我好。

上帝。

我的朋友走了。我甚至没注意到他走了。紧急短信？跟女友吵架？他妈妈让他回家，记得洗衣服？谁知道呢。他已经走了。

我的手机在桌上震动。一条我自己的短信。我这几天没收到多少短信，真的。已经没有你给我发短信了。那会是谁？

未知号码。

_让它去吧。你这样做没好处。_

什么？这是关于什么的……？我的评论？我的编辑发来的？还是我的出版商？我刷新了页面。我的评论消失了。

麦克罗福特？

天啊。别管我，行吗？你们这些人。就让我继续吧。我对你已经没有用了。我不重要。谁还在乎我说了啥？就……别在管我了吧。

_操你的，麦克罗福特。_

发送。点击。

混蛋。


	11. 或许

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 翅膀会帮你飞翔：你永远不会坠落。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章的梦境好难翻，有的时候我不知道自己是没读明白还是怎么。。。如果发现错误请务必告诉我。

“约翰。”

灯亮着。我在床上，质感粗糙的羊毛毯压着我的腿。它把我定在床上，很好。我感到安全，被压在这张小床上。外面树木的枝杈在玻璃上敲着摩斯密码： _他不懂。_ 我当然不懂。我从来都不懂。

外面很危险，某处。雨水会流进来。但这里不会。你站在衣柜边，衬衫扣子敞开着，松松地穿在你身上。我在看你脱衣服吗？是的。我在。我一直都这么做。就像个掠食动物。像个爱人。

我们不是这种关系。我不做这样的事。事情不是这样的。

“对不起，”我说。试着移开目光。但我不能。我转过头但你还在这里。你的胸口，你的腹部，你露出的胯骨：近得我可以触摸到。我在触摸它们：我在拥着你。否则你便会飘走，便会消失。我的脸贴向你的大腿。你闻起来像是沼泽：令人恐惧。你把手放在我头上，我打了个寒战。

“约翰。”

“我很抱歉。”我靠回床垫，盯着你的身旁某处看。

你一下子脱去了你的衬衫。这是个脱衣秀；我还不知道你会这个。我盯着你脊柱的曲线旁边；我能想象翅膀从你的背部萌发。翅膀会帮你飞翔：你永远不会坠落。

你比人们想的要健壮。结实又强壮，敏捷。生气勃勃。美不可言，你就是这样。很美。

“你真美。”

“约翰。”你的声音里带着责备。真难为情。为什么我要说这样的话？我不知道。我不知道。

“我很抱歉。”

有三只狗在门口逡巡；没有一只是那恐怖的猎犬。这些狗很乖，它们只是看着你，像我一样看着你。一只狮子狗，一只宾格犬，还有一只爱尔兰牧羊犬。站成一排。等待着。守卫着门口。

“约翰。”

“嗯？”

“我训练这些狗训了好几年。它们拼死都不会让你出事。”你坐在床上我的身旁。你把一只手搭在我的胯骨上，然后你倾身吻了我。你尝起来像是威士忌和烟草。味道很好。你的舌头在我嘴里粗鲁地游走。我能在血管里感觉到你。你是如此的美。为什么你要吻我？

你亲吻我的下巴。你灼热的呼吸喷在我的颈间。“这样它们就知道要保护你了。”你说。

“再吻我一次。这样它们就确定了。”你爬到床上和我躺在一起，你一丝不挂。你蜷曲在我身侧，又一次吻我。有个世界位于我们之间，床单之间。被这条厚毯子压住。我可以住在这里。但我没有。我从没有。这悲伤让我抽泣。我泪流满面。我禁不住。

“它们确定了，”你在我的耳边低语。你将自己推开，而我哭得像个孩子。我们如此契合犹如我们就是这样被塑造的。但我们不是。我们不是。

*

“约翰。”

刚才我还在别处。难道不是吗？我在哪里？我记不得了。现在我在这里。我当然在这里。

我在起居室，穿着我的晨衣。现在我记得了；我刚刚走出浴室。墙破了；是我干的吗？我想是的。我取下墙上的牛头骨。它对建筑结构很重要。现在这堵墙坍塌了。取而代之的是一个大洞，就像是被巨兽咬了一口。能看见很多层壁纸；粉的红的绿的；黑的紫的。旋涡纹的和格子的。原来这堵墙由一层接一层的壁纸构成。赫德森太太拿不定主意；每来一个新的租客，就贴新壁纸。如此过了一个世纪。公寓一定随着每一层壁纸渐渐缩小；房间就藏在一层层的图案和色彩之后。

我们在其中发现了一个失落的房间：这个房间除了地板上的一对骷髅之外空无一物。其中一个是我的。我们不谈那个。

裂痕之间有个塑料薄片。边缘在风中哗啦啦作响。就像是翅膀。这间公寓长出了翅膀，总有一天她将飞走。

我的脚很凉。地毯是潮的。

“拉上窗帘，好吗？有过堂风。”你在厨房里，你在透过显微镜窥视；现在你伸出了一只手。“然后把你的胰腺递给我，好吗？”

“我的胰腺？”当然。我同意了：你想要逐个检查我的每一个器官。实验。重要至极。我已经把它们都取了出来，所有的。它们在咖啡桌上的罐子里，在你的书和报纸上面整整齐齐地排成了一行。这就是我为你做的事。我的肾脏，我的肝脏，我的心脏，还在跳动。末尾是一个小茶杯，里面装着我的阑尾。我的大脑坐在一个碗里，搏动着。

你在透过显微镜窥视我的肺部切片。我不知道你为什么那么着迷，但我深感荣幸。我那么有趣吗？我从没得到过你如此多的注意力。这很好，我喜欢。多看看我。感觉很好。

“约翰？”

“哦。”我说，“对了。”我拿起装着我的胰腺的罐子递给你。

这感觉有点不对头，不知为什么。我太过暴露。所有我的内部器官：它们都还在我体内，但同时又在你的手中。这样你就能揭示一切，所有的一切。我应该感到恐惧，但我没有。我要你看。感觉很好。

“你十一岁的时候迷上了弗雷迪·墨丘利，”你说，“真令人着迷。”

“我才不会称之为迷上。”

“哦，我会的。”

“跟我说说这对破案有什么帮助？”

“难道不明显吗？”

真的不明显。我是不是又成白痴了？我的大脑在碗里扭动着。从厨房他就能看到我想不出来；你可以像解读摩斯密码般解读搏动的模式。敲击着窗玻璃的树杈在述说着同一件事。 _他不懂。_ 多难堪啊，成为一个白痴。你的脸上又是那种表情。我们知道正在发生什么事。但我不知道。我不知道。

*

“约翰。”

我的房间。我在家。你躺在床上，我的身边。你披着一条床单。你修长的四肢在我的床上。你冰冷的大腿贴着我的膝盖，你的脚搁在床尾板上。你胸口稀疏的汗毛在微弱的日光中更加明显，而你的胸膛：一起，一伏。

我记得这个：你和我躺在床上，我将为你测体温，我会把毯子盖在你身上。治好我，你会说。我会去做早晨。我记得。

墙壁的边缘融化成了水，在地板上形成一个漩涡，随着波涛旋转，它在满月的夜晚流向大门。下一个满月它将升到楼梯的顶端然后倾泻而下；它会淹没起居室、厨房，冲走一切。我们所有的东西都会流入大海。墙壁开裂。雨水倒灌，浸得壁纸起泡，又滴在墙角与地面上出现的小型海洋融为一体。

毁了地板真是可惜。一条条带着古老纹理的完好的旧木头。我一直都很喜欢清晨赤脚踩上去的感觉；一棵英格兰老树的遗骸。一次目的明确的死亡。成为了另一种东西。一种十九世纪的长条状地板：纪念有些会一直延续的事物，即使是在它们死后。回忆和维多利亚时代的地板：一栋由回忆筑造而成的房子，正在慢慢地倾塌。

我还没有做好离开的准备。还没有。

“水要进来了，”我对你说。却轻得像是耳语。

“这个结果可以想见。”你说。

是的。确实。我不计后果地撕开了墙壁。我让海水灌了进来，都是因为我。这注定是要发生的。我的错；赫德森太太会不高兴的。我推穿了三个弹孔的墙壁。他们瓦解了整条街道，将其从地图上抹去。贝克街不在了；有它何用呢。夏洛克不在了。

“你死了，”我指出，“为什么你会死？这说不通。”

“我没死，”你说，“我就在这里。”

“好吧。我想你确实没死。”你看起来不像是死了。你看起来活生生的。多么快乐：是的，这太好了。本来就该这样。为什么我会以为你死了？我瞎了吗？我太容易被愚弄了。奇怪。我居然悲伤了这么久，还以为你死了。我想我错了吧。

你想要我治愈你。我该怎么做？我倾身将双唇贴在你的锁骨上。你很温暖。

等等：我在干什么？我在吻你不是吗。为什么我在做这个？

“对不起，”我发出的仍是低语，我贴着你的皮肤低语。你就像个黑洞：将我吸入其中。我没法让自己抽离。你是如此的温暖。

我把手放在你的胃部；那里只有一层床单。我能隔着它感觉到你肚脐的轮廓，你温暖的身体中一个小小的缺口。你床单下的皮肤，你下陷的肚脐：我不能自已。我的眼睛后面有股暖暖的刺痛；我需要触摸你。我吻在你的咽喉处。

“我很抱歉。”我情不自禁。我不想停止，而且不能：你是一块磁石，吸附着我的双手、我的嘴唇、我的血管。我需要触摸你。你懂的。你会原谅我。会吗？告诉我你懂的。

“我懂的，”你说，“我发烧了。”是的。没错：你的确发烧了。你的手指插进我的头发，让我觉得自己可能会爆炸。一切都是冰冷的而只有你是热源。水在舔舐着床沿。你的皮肤柔软；你的胸口有肋骨和体温和跳动的心脏。

“别离开我，”我说给你的颈窝。你的双臂环抱着我，你的腿滑进我的双腿之间。皮肤贴着皮肤；我跌进了太阳。

“你真是个浪漫主义者。”你说。然后你吻我的嘴唇，你闻起来像是三倍研磨的香皂和尼古丁贴片。像是咖啡和犯罪现场。我的手按进你后背，我能感觉到自己双唇间逸出的一声小小的呻吟，那是我最为情色的经历。我几乎不能呼吸。

“你喜欢，”你说，“别停下来。”你的手抚摸着我的腹部，我看到了星辰。

“事情不是这样的。我们不做这样的事。”

“我们当然不做。”

很冷。夏洛克？你去哪了？你走了。你消失了。出了什么事？

你死了。之前那阵子我忘记了。你死了。水涌了进来。很冷。

*

“约翰。”

我能听见你的声音，但我看不见你。我不肯睁开眼睛。我知道会发生什么。如果我睁开眼睛你就会死去。

“约翰。”

你的手放在我的胸膛。我的大腿。你的手。上帝。

“约翰。”

别停下。别停。

老天。

我只能听到自己的呼吸。那是唯一的存在。


	12. 与苹果们谈话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章茉莉小姐用的基本上都是现在时，暗示夏洛克并没有死。所以约翰感觉有点奇怪，但是没有敢于进一步探究原因。中文很难表现，我只是尽量翻出来。如果有更好的方法请告诉我。

“约翰？”

在公共场合听到有人叫我的名字总是会让我有一瞬间的惊慌。每一次都是。感觉好像是他们抓了我的现行，使得我必须坦白。我所有的秘密都会立刻暴露在天光下。就像是他们逮到我因为你在我脑袋里说的话发笑。或者他们在我脸上看到了我不愿谈及的内容。但只有你有这个本事。

一听到他们像那样叫我的名字我就会担心自己也许开始在公共场合把话说出声，而不是将我们的谈话限制在脑内。也许我终于崩溃了，在与乐购里的水果交谈。也许我在跟你说话，同时也和在农产品区的每一个人说。一声心不在焉的喃喃低语就会泄露我的秘密。

有时，当周围没人，我会把对你说的话说出声。到我开始在公共场合说话只是个时间问题。

我最好别把这个告诉艾拉。我不能说的秘密越来越多。总有一天我得甩开这些清单一五一十地告诉她我不愿说的一切。她绝对我给我开出一堆数量可观的处方药。

是个女人的声音。声音里没有责备。我还没做什么奇怪的事，我肯定自己没做。我只是在购物，盯着一排排光鲜的苹果看。就像任何一个在乐购里购物的人。如此而已。一个女人的声音，高亢，紧张。是个认识我的人，想要唤起我注意的人。

声音很是耳熟：我认得。声音很小，又带着点扭扭捏捏。是谁呢？不是我以前的约会对象，不是。委托人？我不这么想。我想起来了：她的白大褂，橡胶手套，甲醛的气味。她的头发梳到后面，双手羞怯地捧着一杯咖啡。小心翼翼的微笑，茉莉·库珀。当然是她。

那么我会表现得彬彬有礼，我会转过身。让自己友好起来。我需要高高兴兴的。老天，这会尴尬得要命。我有很长时间没见过她了。她会想要谈起你。我不能保证自己能忍受这个。艾拉刚刚试了一个小时，不怎么成功。只是，我需要承受那么多。就像是物理疼痛：到了我的临界点。没什么好说的了。你走了。我们埋葬了你。如此而已。

她的外套敞开，羊毛衫扣得歪歪扭扭。她看起来比听着还紧张。我不知道要跟她说什么。她会想知道你的事。想知道没有你我过得怎么样。她会想要表示同情。她认识你的时间比我要长。但我更加了解你。

她爱你。这一点无容置疑：她爱你。而你却对她是如此残酷。我说什么都不管用，不是吗。 _他说的那些话不是有心的，_ 我可以说。 _他只是没什么社交能力。_ 是真的吗？我不知道。你那么聪明，完全能够伪装出那些社交能力。我知道你只会轻视那些爱你的人。那些爱你爱得太过明显的人。我可以说 _他不是有心的，_ 但这是个谎言。

你是有心的，不是吗。你说的话总是出自真心。你不是个模棱两可的人。

没关系。我就告诉她我赶时间好了。我刚刚去过心理诊所。希望她没看见我刚从艾拉那里出来。我精疲力尽，不想说话。夏洛克死了，他死了。他自杀了。我无法接受，我无法理解，我无法释怀。是的：这很可悲。我知道。前方已经无路可走。我站在悬崖的边缘，唯一的路径就是坠落。

“嗨，”她说。她微笑。是个假笑，我知道。

“你好，茉莉。”我也微笑起来。同样是假笑。我们这是在干嘛？

“还好吗？”

“还好。你呢？”或许我可以把问题推回去。

她点点头。“很好。”她看了一下自己的手。我应该插进来，跟她说我赶时间。我还一样东西都没买呢。我的手推车是空的。“你……”她停下来。我什么？她又抬起头，紧紧盯着我。就像试图在我脸上发现什么东西。什么？是什么？

“你知道他不是骗子，”她说。没有再拐弯抹角。

我耸耸肩。我当然知道。我真不知道怎么回答。“媒体可不这么想。”

“但你知道真相，”她说。这听起来像是质问，虽然不可能是。她的话尾语调微微上扬，就像是在向我发问。 _你知道真相吗？_ 不，不我不知道。我什么真相都不知道。我问了又问，但还是在打转转。我永远都不会得到答案，我永远都不会关闭这扇门。不。不知道真相。我被蒙在鼓里。

“我什么都不知道了，”我对她说。这包含了太多信息。我本不想这么坦率。“无所谓了。”

“有所谓，”她说，“你知道他是——”她停下。“他是想——”她叹气。“他将为你做任何事。”

有点怪怪的。这不是某种——

她是嫉妒了吗？她是把自己的悲痛怪罪到我头上吗？

他有时与我共享一床。她知道了吗？还是她猜到的？他会在早晨爬到我的床上，当他感到冷了，或是无聊了想让我陪他说话。他会越过我的肩膀偷看我写博，把手搭在我的后颈，而我假装讨厌这个。她是嫉妒这一切吗？这什么都说明不了。只是我们罢了，室友。朋友。我的梦只是梦。她不会知道那些的。

“我们不是一对，你知道的。”我对她说。上帝。就像我没有刚刚花上一小时在就同一个话题替自己辩护似的。夏洛克和他对我的感觉，我和我对夏洛克的感觉，现在还有什么关系吗？他去了，茉莉。你是嫉妒了吗？没什么好嫉妒的。

好吧，并不是这样，我想。从她的角度看来。他也嘲笑我，但我知道他关心我。他认为我棒极了（fantastic)，他也是这么说的。至少那一次。他喜欢我的注意力在他身上，他喜欢我对他的仰慕。他知道我仰慕他。你知道，不是吗，夏洛克？这显而易见，你当然会知道。你做什么我都会赞美你，以一切不同的方式。你喜欢。你为此得意洋洋。坦白说，我知道你有点成瘾了。我想这就是为什么你想让我一直围着你转。当你说了什么妙语你就会看向我，你等待着。你等着我倾吐赞美。 _精彩极了，_ 我会说。 _天才。太赞了。太出色了，夏洛克，干得真棒。太妙了。精彩绝伦。_

我爱他而他爱我的赞美；她爱他他却不肯给她时间。他是如此的趾高气扬。难怪她会嫉妒。若是我我也会嫉妒。

“他为了保护你什么都会做的，约翰。”

什么？这话什么意思？她是怎么知道的？

她努力地组织着自己的面部表情。还有弦外之音。是什么？“他宁愿死，”她说，重音放在 _死_ 上，“也不愿看到你出事。”她盯着我看，就好像这话有着什么特别的意味。就像我应该参透它然后接着她说下去，在链条上加上下一环。就像这是一句谜语或是某种暗号。一条密码。我理解不了。这讲不通。

大概她也有点失常了。我不怎么惊讶。

他会宁可 _死_ 。这个嘛，他已经死了，茉莉。他死了。这不是未来会发生的事，这是过去。你想要说什么？你想要我怎么回答？

我很久没见过她了。我们没说过话。但她一定是读了《海滨杂志》。肯定是。她会读的。

一个接一个的故事下面，连载着大量的留言争论夏洛克究竟是否爱我。他们罗列了很多证据：他说的话，他做的事。他转过身看着我的样子。他等待的样子。我读着，每天都看完所有的新留言，但我不回复。我在拭目以待哪一方会胜出。

每天的留言会发生变化。一些人认为并不是夏洛克爱上了我，而是我爱上了夏洛克。上一次我查看留言的时候，这一观点在占上风。他们从我的博客和故事里收集了大量的证据。遣词造句、着眼点、我对他眼睛的描写。我把每一篇故事献给不那么神秘的S。很明显，他们说。非常明显。我只是写得好像他也爱我一样。我认为他们或许是对的。

我打赌茉莉也看到了所有的留言；她在我身上看到了她自己。众目睽睽之下的单相思，无休无止。其中的痛苦。她一定在为我感到遗憾。

又或者她没有：或者她也认为他爱上了我。我，而不是她。不公平。完全不公平。我不是同性恋。夏洛克不想恋爱。爱情毫无意义，会随风而散，就好像从来都无关紧要。好吧，无论如何，现在是无关紧要了。无论真相是怎样的，如今只是一段历史罢了。他爱或不爱，我爱或不爱，都无所谓了。

“你懂我的意思吗，约翰？他会宁愿死，”她又说了一次，就像我命中注定会理解似的。但我不是。

“你懂吗，约翰？他会宁愿死，”她又说了一次，就像我没能力理解似的。我的确没这能力。

茉莉。他已经死了。

他死了。他死了，茉莉。你想要告诉我什么？

我该理解她的话吗？他会宁可死也不让我出事。这是在暗示什么？是他的死才让我免于伤害吗？

这没道理。我的处境已经不再危险了。之前我也不是；目标不是我。是他。我甚至不该出现在那里。他把我赶走了。他赶走我，然后坠下楼去。我看见了他。我在那里看见了他，我看见他死去，仅此而已。没有危险，没有枪支，没有炸弹，没有威胁，什么都没有。莫里亚蒂对他造成了最大的伤害。他没动他一根指头就毁了夏洛克。他愚弄了他，毁了他的清誉和事业。已经没有威胁的必要了。他得到了他想得到的。他逼夏洛克吞下了毒药丸，因为那里没有供我射击的对象。而我也没有在那里扣动扳机。莫里亚蒂放了个长线。最终他打败了你。

也许这就是你自杀的原因。你不堪忍受被打败。你会宁愿死。或许这就是我所能获得的唯一答案。

你说了再见，你说，再见，约翰，然后你就张开双臂落了下去。好像你会飞翔。最后一个实验是关于重力的。你宁可这样也不愿带着失败苟活。你会宁愿死。

这不公平，这不——

不。不能在这里。别这样对我。茉莉：停下来。

我不能像这样谈话。不能在乐购里，在哪里都不能。这是一次伏击。

我抬起我的手。一个普世通用的手势。够了。为什么茉莉要这样对我？情绪化的剧痛代替了超市里的闲谈：她违反了所有的规则。我们在公共场所。他不爱她又不是我的错。不是我的错。“我不能。”

“约翰——”她还想再说点什么，但没说下去。她咬着嘴唇。“抱歉。我很抱歉。”

“我得走了。”真的，我只能说这么多。

“保重。”她说。就像我做到过似的。


	13. 人际距离危机

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好吧，现在我永远也无法得知真相如何了，不是吗。在我脑中你说话总是像打哑谜。  
> 本章的题目是Boundary Issues ，根据上下文理解应该是夏洛克的人际障碍问题。希望我的理解不是错的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章是无忌翻的，无忌的文笔简洁漂亮，选文的眼光也十分独到。非常感谢她！

我甚至不知道这是什么节目。E4频道正在播。最近我没怎么看电视；我甚至都不知道什么节目比较热门了。人们在电视上讲话，打架，驾车在某个城市或是什么地方闲转。大概是卡迪夫，似乎总是卡迪夫。把卡迪夫伪装成伦敦的一部分。也许是布里斯托尔。我不知道。我不太熟悉这些演员。我错过了开头。可能是任何节目。不管是什么，你肯定都会厌恶至极。

你不怎么喜欢电视，真的。如果不是哈德森太太早把这地方装修好了，我怀疑你根本就不会买电视。如果是那样，可就太糟了，真的。我们有不少一起看垃圾电视节目的美好时光，不是吗？节目越垃圾，我们看得就越开心。至少看起来的确如此。回想起来。不过也许你并不同意。

我能闻到有人在做饭：煮熟的卷心菜和土豆泥，大概是吧。烤制食物。家人为对方做饭。我在闻到别人做饭的时候会格外想你。我也不知道为什么。我猜是因为这提醒了我，我再也不需要为谁做饭了。

  
_太多愁善感了。真的， 约翰。_

我知道，我知道。

啊。有人刚刚被杀了。你不会喜欢这个犯罪现场的。这连四分都达不到。指纹，脚印，有个钱包落在尸体旁：对你来说太过简单了。你现在一定会求着我换频道。

 

_你应该这么做。这简单得令人发指。_

 

我逼着你看了那么多差劲的电影。你抱怨连连，但是我每次提出的时候你从来不会拒绝。你从不半途走掉。你留在这儿，你和我坐在一起。你吃爆米花，你放声大笑。虽然总是找错笑点，但是你会大笑。我笑你的次数就和被电影逗笑的次数一样多。我想，那些和我一起度过的夜晚你是享受的。我喜欢这么想。

 

我记得《金手指》（007电影）；我们一起坐在沙发上，你向前倾身，一副茫然又吃惊的模样，你的手肘支在你的膝盖上。你的一条腿紧靠着我。我记得。

 

那是件如此之小的事情。几乎令人完全注意不到。如果你不知道以后这再也不会发生的话，就完全无关紧要。这和其它许许多多事情一样，那么容易地就让人习以为常。

 

我们身体相触的地方十分温暖。不知为何，这让我觉得很安全。安心。就像是你紧紧定住我，像是定住风暴里的氦气球。但事情不是这样的：我才是那个安定的人。而你总是好像下一秒就会飞走。你是由咖啡和不确定性组成的那一个。你是有魔法的那一个。而我的脚像是黏土制成。还在原地。还黏在地上。我一定得想办法脱离。

 

“爆米花？” 表面上你一定会回以一条抬起的眉毛。你那样子就好像我拿来的是一碗鳗鱼。就像你以前从来没见过一碗爆米花似的。老实说。你满腹狐疑地打量着，然而等到电影的结尾，你一个人就会解决掉几乎整碗。在你肯吃东西的时候，甜的和咸的，这两种你都喜欢。甜的咖啡和馅料，还有咸的黄油和爆米花。你什么事都要走极端。你克制自己不去享受与人身体互动时的愉悦，因为人们太让你分心，然而随后你就给自己注射可卡因。你总是马上就要飞走，对吗？在我拥有你的每分每秒。

 

“这是约定俗成的，”我说。我把碗放在咖啡桌上，抓起一把。很热。显然，爆米花也是你已经删除的东西。奇怪。这方面我从来都不知道。对于某种事物，你要么了解过多，要么就一无所知。于你来说，不是里就是外，没有过程。

 

“明白了。”你伸出手去拿了一个。你仔细观察，然后放进了嘴里。我看着你下颌迅速咀嚼的动作。你表现得就好像那是什么爆开来的讨厌玩意儿，但其实你喜欢它，我能看出来。过后，当我把碗里剩下没有爆开的谷粒扔掉，而你已经在沙发上睡熟的时候，我会笑你。你总是乐于进行实验，毫无疑问。任何事情都值得试上至少一次。如果你喜欢，你不会抑制自己。要么接受，要么拒绝。没有中间地带。

 

“那好吧。”

  
我没有认出来的这个节目里充满了色情元素。很多。我以为这个时段不会允许节目里有这么多。半裸的身体，舌头，嘴唇覆上乳头。相当细致露骨。倒不是说我会在意。我不在意。我只是不知道这些人都是谁。

 

你的腿轻轻挨着我的腿，你身体的热度与我的相互交缠。我们为什么坐得这么近？我不知道。这样能更清楚一点地看到电视。电视很小。这样很舒服。我不知道。

 

“你喜欢这种亲近。”你向后靠在沙发上，看着我。“这是个借口，对不对。”

  
借口？“我认为不是。什么的借口？”

  
“为了碰触我。”

 

我大笑。“我根本不需要借口。接下案子之后想让我和你一起睡在一个死去女人的卧室里的人可是你。让我把手机从你自己的口袋里拿出来的人也是你。在人际距离的事情上有障碍的是你。我还需要借口来坐在你旁边吗？”

 

“也许不需要。那么也许是我在寻找借口来碰触你。”

 

“哦。”那有可能是真的吗？不会的。我们之间从来不是那样。从来没有过。你的大脑不是那样运作的，在涉及到我的时候不是。如果是艾琳，有可能。她和你曾最为接近。我想她吻过你。一定是的，就在我留下你和她单独相处的时候。你在思考，出了神。你没有注意到我离开。你在想着她的事，我知道的。她吻了你。你有没有回吻？她有没有碰触你？

 

“你嫉妒了吗？”她问我。她这么问一定有原因。

 

是的，我想我是嫉妒了。有一点。真奇怪。我不知道该怎么解释。

 

但这不重要：事情永远不会向那个方向发展。你并不感兴趣；如果我提出来，你会对我很失望的。如果你感兴趣，你就会更明显地表现出来。一定是这样，对不对？

 

“当然了。”你向我略微靠近。你我大腿相互接触的面积更大了一些。我记得：没错，你确实向我挪近了。我什么也没有多想。你是在够爆米花。我几乎没有注意到。“也许不是。你为什么觉得我表现得不明显？有时候我真的怀疑你什么都注意不到。”

 

好吧，现在我永远也无法得知真相如何了，不是吗。在我脑中你说话总是像打哑谜。我的记忆太不牢靠，无法从中窥得真相。我那些读《海滨杂志》的读者说的没错：在你的回忆里，看起来就好像你爱着我似的。为什么？

  
“一厢情愿。”

  
“很好笑。”

 

我听到了电视里传来沉重的呼吸和呻吟声。这些情色画面，全部是色情画面吗？一定是。天杀的E4频道。一个个年轻女孩儿，胸部都露在外面。当然，倒不是说我介意。我一点也不介意。只是你从来也不习惯看到这种画面。

 

你抓了一把爆米花，而我注视着电视发出的光线褪去你身上所有颜色。你的苍白面庞，你的眼睛；你成了一团幽暗的蓝色。你一开始就坐在这儿，但是当我坐下的时候，你向我挪近了一些。我很确定。我怎么会忽略的？我怎么会没注意到？

 

“你什么时候注意过，约翰？”

  
也许你是故意靠近的。你当然是了：你的所作所为从来都是有意为之。在你身上不存在巧合。但事情并不是像E4频道里那样。那非你所求。我相当确定。你已经表达清楚了。

  
我觉得，你是个非常孤独的人。人们需要互相联系，身体接触。这不是什么奇怪的事情。无论你可能希望别人如何看待你，你始终还是人类。我知道真相。你不是架机器。你更像一只需要人来爱抚的猫咪；当我抚摸你头发的时候你就像那样。

 

“你也喜欢。”

  
是吗？我想是的。那感觉很好。能去抚摸。你的眼睛忽闪着闭上。你脸上愉悦的神情。我不知道。那感觉很好。什么？那是不是有点奇怪？

“你当时应该吻我。”《金手指》的主题音乐在背景中响起来。

“什么？为什么？”

“因为你想。”我想吗？我不记得了。你捡起遥控器调低了一点音量。这是段真实的记忆，不是改编过的；你不喜欢那段音乐。 _太不和谐，_ 你说。 _音质很差。像是鸟身女妖在雷暴中尖叫。_ 我大笑；跟你在一起的时候我常常大笑。我几个月没有开怀笑过了。

“你可以现在吻我。”

我可以的。你没有看电视，而是看着我。我的脸一定也映成了蓝色。那奇异的荧光改变了一切，让所有都变得不同起来。不同的视角，不同的结果。

你是不是没看电视而是看着我？在我们看《金手指》的时候？我想是的。我把大多数灯都关掉了，当时很暗。你的面孔埋在阴影之中。只有蓝色的荧光。你看着我看《金手指》的样子,你的腿紧挨着我。为什么？

那时我想不想吻你？我不知道。我关于那晚的记忆十分完美：电影，爆米花，你对虚构的人物进行着好笑的推理，而我在笑你。你也在笑。那很棒。整晚你的腿都紧挨着我。你想让我吻你吗？

“你看到，”你在我的耳畔低语。“但是你没有观察，约翰”

“是啊，”我说。这是真的。“我想我确实没有。”

要想象出来很容易：也许是因为你已经死了所以容易。你没有发言权。不会太费力。只要转过来一点，把我的手放在你的下颌。你向前倾身，就是这样。一个吻。上帝啊。

你的唇上会有一点黄油和盐。你尝起来会很像爆米花。你以前吻过别人吗？你一定吻过。你一定知道是怎么回事。我不确定；我不知道。很可能会相当古怪。你可能会抗拒，或者把我推开，或者嘲笑我。或者你可能会一动不动地坐着让我亲你。你可能会渐渐学会。你可能会双手捧住我的脸回吻我，我能感觉到你的牙齿和咸咸的舌头。你可能会让我不知所措。很难说。当时我没有吻你。我从来没有吻过你。

我从没想过要吻你。

“说谎。”你的呼吸冲进我的耳朵，你的双手紧紧抓住我的毛衣后面。“你想过那么多次。”

好吧，好吧，偶尔确实会想。当你在那些清晨爬上我的床。当你的手腕紧压我的胯上，对我说你就算死也不会让我出事。当你一只手放在我后颈，你的呼吸从我脸上拂过。偶尔会想。那只是人类的本能。那只是自然反应。那什么都不说明不了。

节目结束了，下一个节目开始了。某个美国喜剧。我让电视开着，我直直盯着它看。我一点也看不进去。我仍然和你同处在黑暗里，在一张不同的沙发上，你的一只手放在我背上，在我牛仔裤的腰带下方。这代表什么？寒冬之中这是个暖和的地方；我很喜欢。这不对劲。不是这样的。我太想念你了。

那时我是否渴望你？现在我是否渴望你？

不。当然不了。等一下：也许吧。我不知道。我不能否认我自己的反应。我不能否认。这样有多久了？这不重要了：你已经不在了。这样没有意义。

你是不是在等我意识到？你想要这样吗？

“不是，一点也不，”你抵着我的嘴唇说。“当然不是。是啊我当然是了。显然。”

又在打哑谜。

你爬进我的床和我窝在一起，我的手指在你头发里。你的眼睛忽闪着闭上。我为你带来的欢愉散发一阵涟漪，穿透了我自己。我应该注意到的。我应该看出来那意味着什么。你身上很暖；你发烧了。

“把我治好，”你说。这次并非任性；只是个单纯的请求。就好像我能做到似的。就好像我能把这具躯体留在这儿，确保它温暖安全，确保它远离巴茨医院，远离楼顶，不要从高处坠落。就好像我能够亲吻你，庇护你，让我所知的一切不要发生。床单那么容易就皱了起来，你的肌肤延展。我可以在这儿吻你，因为这不是真的。这只是幻想。这什么都不是。

你裹在床单里，不着寸缕。连内裤都没穿，后来我才发现。什么都没穿。你爬上床来和我待在一起，一丝不挂，没穿内衣，而我量了你的体温。我抚摸你的头发。我必须承认那时我想了，脑中某个角落的一个小小念头。我想过那可能是什么样的：建筑设备。瘦骨嶙峋的手肘和膝盖；牙齿和不可能性。咸味的嘴唇和紧急情况，你的整个身体都在要求我注意你。那会很奇怪，那会很滑稽。会很古怪，可能还很不舒服。在这方面你会简直就是个灾难，对不对？我想过，我承认。但是那不可能。你是片禁地，我会变成入侵者的。

“我不是块地产，约翰。”

“是啊，我想你确实不是。”

“我不是建筑设备。”我能够感觉到你的体温。

“是啊，你不是。”

这带着邀请意味。这是种我从未体验过的愉快幻想。是否因为这是被禁止的所以才格外引人？是否因为你已经不在，而我的生活翻天覆地所以这才格外引人？这是不是个能把你带回来的方法？或者是否因为我一直都想要这样所以这才格外引人？我不知道。我将手指抚过你的后脊。你靠近了我一些。你确实靠近了：在我的床上，那天早晨，你靠近了我。为了汲取温暖。像一只爬行动物行到一小片阳光里。我什么都没有多想。当时那是不是某种邀请？

我对你而言就像阳光吗？我会不会把一切都解读错了？我应该怎么办？我无法拥有你。我也不知道如果可以的话我会做些什么。我的生活不是这样的。这没有意义。

是从何时起，你从我做好的朋友变成了我最大的诱惑？这是我哀悼你时自然的过程之一吗？这是不是一种身份危机，抑或你是我唯一的例外？你的大脑，你的灵魂：我被它深深吸引，我被你深深吸引，无论你是什么样，我都会被你所吸引。我无法否认。至少现在不行。证据相当明确。

我关掉了电视。反正我的注意力也不在上面。

在我的记忆里，我没有剥掉你的床单；那只是幻想。我需要把这些事区分开来。

“我去给你泡点茶。”我是这么说的。我总是这么说。我起了床，我把你留在了那儿。所以我就是那么做的。我的双脚踏上地板。很凉。你是那么温热。这是我坐过最艰难的事情了。

“这不公平，”当时你是这么说的。你现在也是这么说的。

是啊。不公平。这一点也不公平。


	14. 不错

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她很漂亮，夏洛克，而你才不是。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实，我不太知道Showing a little vulnerability is like a Victorian showing a bit of ankle是什么意思，请不吝赐教！  
> Actually I cannot understand the meaning of "Showing a little vulnerability is like a Victorian showing a bit of ankle" . Anyone knows tell me, please!

“我去买票。”她说。很贴心。但我刚刚付过钱了，感觉自己很慷慨。同时：我是那个提出约会的人。她与我萍水相逢；我不过是那个帮她捡起掉在地上的干洗衣服的家伙。随便一个好心人。随便一个需要好好转一下注意力的人，这就是我。但她说同意了。我也可以很有魅力，只要我想。我做得到。

我有几年没和人约会了。字面上的几年。早在你死去之前很长时间起。女朋友们似乎都对我和你的共同生活适应不良。我总是落得被吼和被甩的下场。我为你抛弃女人，一次又一次。因此我索性放弃了。反正和你在一起的生活比女朋友要有趣得多。现在回想起来，那应该就是一个预警讯号。我更喜欢和你在一起。奇怪的是，那样就足够了。

“你的那位打鼾吗？”你没听见这句话；你已经放手去寻找猎犬了。你不打鼾，但我没有告诉他。单是我知道你不打鼾这一事实就够要命了。我非常了解你，我花了如此多的时间伴随你，我们太过亲密；我们亲密到让我以为我也许在不经意间有一点点爱上了你。我不知道会发生这样的事。我猝不及防。它只是悄然而至。

她从没读过我的博客。她从没听说过《海滨杂志》。她完全不认识你。她对新闻没兴趣也不读报纸。她是一种奇怪的存在。事实上也很吸引我。没有自以为是的想法，没有叫人尴尬的问题。她不会问我是怎么熬过去的，也不会提到媒体中报道的你的自杀。她没有电视。我告诉她我是个写作者，因为现在我正是。我不再是你的同事了。死人又不需要同事。或者朋友。或者任何我之于你的身份。我现在是个写作者，她尊重写作者。她有很多书；她爱读书。

“你下次买吧。”我对她说。我微笑着。“既然是我提的，这次就都由我来买单。让我请吧。”我可以很有魅力。我是个极好的约会对象。我是个很好的男朋友，你会知道的。我就是这样为人，这样处事。这是正常的。我可以在她的床上结束今晚，我可以明早为她做早餐。我们也许会永远在一起。这会让我想起正常该是什么样的。那会很美好。

她对我微笑，然后低头看我的脚。矜持，是这样吗？她有点害羞。这很可爱。你就从来都不会这样。你不会因为任何事害羞。

她的名字是安贝尔。你不会记得住；我不知道为什么你记得有关香烟灰的最艰涩的细节，什么样的裤子说明什么问题，却始终记不住我现任女朋友的名字。尽管，公平点说，她现在还不是我的女朋友。这只是一次约会。第一次约会。有一点尴尬，但我该如此。你不这么想吗？这像是我该做的事，找可爱的女人出去。我同她们一起睡觉，我为她们写蹩脚的诗。我逗她们笑。我很擅长。这都是进展。艾拉应该会把这个写下来：出去约会了。有进展。继续保持。是的。这像是我该做的事情。

我是个男人，一个直男。我同女人们约会，我爱女人。我爱她们的触感，她们的气味。我喜欢亲吻她们。我喜欢滑入她们的身体，把脸埋在她们的胸部，我喜欢亲吻她们火热的皮肤，感受她们的手指抠进我的后背，抓紧我的头发。女人们很可爱。但此时我想的只有你。

如果我过去尝试亲吻你，你会说什么？这就是我现在能想到的全部：你在我手中的触感。你胸部坚硬的肌肉，你瘦骨嶙峋的胯骨和突出的膝盖，你修长的、精致的手指：对你来说这绝非温柔，绝非仁慈。对你来说这是一种暴行。你会是我床上的建筑设备；需要与之对抗。需要迎难而上。你会用牙齿，我打赌。我会笑，你也会笑。你会带着你坚定的目的性和好奇心，还有你以为我没在看你时的尴尬。也许你会卸下你的防御，也许我错了。对你来说这也是一种温存。我见过的。我不知道。

那什么都不会改变，不是吗？如果我问了。如果趁还可以的时候，我亲吻了你。我仍然会在凌晨两点听着你的小提琴声醒来，你仍然会与你的药瘾缠斗。什么都不会改变。你仍然会把人类肝脏储存在冰箱，没有阻止你的好理由。你仍然会把我忘在布里克斯顿自己搭乘出租车，这样我就不能对你啰嗦，因为这一切没有一样是针对我个人的。我以为你或许也爱我。或许你爱。我确定不了。我永远都不能确定。

你离去了，因此一切都不再重要。你没留下答案供我寻找。你不会告诉过任何人。你可能永远都不会告诉我，即便那是真的。这是个注定没人会知道的故事。你把你的秘密保守得很好。

也许只是一次迷恋；迷恋于关于你的记忆。我所有最美好的记忆都围绕着你，以至于很容易产生这种感情。迷恋：很正常。

我需要个女朋友。我需要把你摈除。我很抱歉，但我需要。这很糟，不是吗。这是进展，这是释怀。艾拉会赞同的。我知道怎么找女朋友，我知道。你记得的。我很擅长。

你太逊了。那个无聊的女朋友这么对你说的。还记得吗？

你是有意忘记她们的名字的吗？对你来说无关紧要的事情：地球围着太阳转，还有同我约会的女人的名字。为什么要这样？你是不是认为她们对你的生活毫无影响，抑或是你想做出某种声明？你是在耍花招吗？你嫉妒了吗？你是不是一直都知道我的女朋友都只是过客，而你才是我唯一恒定的存在，所以记住她们并无意义？这就是最终发生的事。

这连绵不断的思绪需要被叫停。一切都不再重要。你走了，我的感情无关紧要。你的感情无关紧要。我们是朋友。我们是同事。你是我最好的朋友。这就够了。这必须够了。失去你让我的判断力蒙上了迷雾。这并非是一种认同危机。这只是悲痛。

她是漂亮的。

她不是令人惊艳的那种漂亮。她没有那种我们在电影院里穿行时能让每个人回顾的让人震惊的美貌。那是一种宁静的美，那种你知道你会花上余生来钦慕的美。她鼻子的曲线，她嘴唇的形状，她美好的皮肤：你可以盯着她的脸盯上几年而她仍然会那么漂亮。我怀疑随着我对她认识的加深，她在我看来会越来越漂亮。直到最后没有人可以和她媲美。我已经知道了。

这不是你在第一次约会就可以告诉对方的事。考虑得有些太远了。我们才刚刚相遇。我还不知道我想要什么。我不知道。我在扮演一个角色。或许最终，那会成为真实的生活。

她很漂亮，夏洛克，而你才不是。用词要和性别搭配，而漂亮是我永远都不会用在你身上的词。对于这样的词汇来说，你太过阳刚和异质。你的四肢太过修长，你的骨骼太过尖锐。你有着美丽的头发，但它盘踞在我见过的最为严峻的一张面容上。一张很少微笑的脸，即使是笑，大多也是自顾自的那种。即使你拥有和“漂亮”相匹配的特征，你一眼看穿他人的眼睛也会让这个词成为不可能。漂亮是可亲，是温柔，是个贴心的词汇。这些你哪个都没有。你要求答案，而安贝尔甚至都不会提出问题。她是你的反义词。

我想这大概是我有意为之的。至少在下意识中是。

她在说工作：一件趣事，我想，关于一个错送到退休派对上的蛋糕。她常笑，但这可能就是她调情的方式。或者：她很紧张。这点很可爱。看见了吗？一点点示弱会增加吸引力，会化解防备。你从来都不肯示弱。你假装自己无懈可击，但你并不是。我知道你不是。示弱就好像是一个维多利亚时代的人露出一点脚踝：这是我们向对方传递信息的方式。这很不错。她很不错。

就是这个问题：不能用不错形容你。你和不错不沾边。

不错是什么意思？它可以用来搭配任何东西：一个不错的人，一条不错的狗，一顿不错的晚餐。不错的价格，不错的地方，不错的茶。不错。这是一个英语里最为普遍的词汇。它意味着接纳、无害，意味着按常理出牌以及不铤而走险。它意味着人云亦云，因为人云亦云会让你寂寂无闻。不错是种掩护，不错是心态健康地接纳现状。不错是令人过目即忘，是平淡无奇，是碌碌无为。不能用不错形容你。

不错放在我身上也不合适，不是吗。

安贝尔绝对可以算是不错。但她心地善良。这一点很重要。

灯光熄灭；影片即将开场。你会嘲笑我带她来吃饭和看电影。多么老套。枯燥透顶，你会说，但她却认为很好。她很兴奋。她喜欢我。

带她出来吃晚餐并没有错。晚餐是约会的保留曲目。我跟你外出吃过那么多次晚餐。人们都以为我们是一对。你觉得他们为什么那么想？是我看着你的方式吗？或许我着迷于你说的每一个字。好吧：谁让你那么精彩，这可不是我的错。你的每一个字都那么精彩。我倾听你说话。当你想抓住我的注意力时不听是不可能的。你就是那样的有魅力。自命不凡，又魅力十足。我可以承认这一点。

安贝尔并不是无趣。她是位幼儿园教师。她喜欢孩子，她有一条狗和一只猫。她在流浪者之家做义工。她喜欢读书。她温柔可人。她不是你。但没有人是你，所以那样强求是不公平的。她是你的对立面。她是真实，而你是幻想。你曾经是活生生的幻想，而今终于是货真价实的幻想了。

我能带你来这儿吗？像这样带你出来吃晚餐，看电影？一次传统约会，就你和我？想想都会让我发笑。你会在吃饭的时候得罪别的食客，你会对着大屏幕叫喊，或者宁可把心思放在座椅扶手上也不愿看电影。你会告诉你旁边的女人她丈夫出轨了，你会在电影开场不到十分钟就求我带你回家。和你，不可能有什么传统约会，不可能。我认为不行。

在后半夜追着连环杀手在苏豪区狂奔，可以。在影院里看古装片，大概不行。

她把手放在我的胳膊上，手指轻轻搭着我的手腕。

你或许也会这么做。虽然我肯定目的不是完全相同。对于安贝尔来说，这是在小小地表达喜爱之情，一种单纯的亲密。一种她喜欢我的迹象。我们将在黑暗里度过一个半小时：在电影院里约会可以免除寻找好谈资的麻烦，但有点疏远。我们需要做点什么提醒彼此我们还在一起。我会几次倾身附在她耳边，说些有关影片的玩笑话。说些自谦的话。然后她会把指间放在我的手腕上告诉我她喜欢我。也许过会儿她就会用掌心扶住我的膝盖，而我会考虑脱去她的衣衫，抚摸她的裸背。

如果是你，你会监控我的脉搏来判断我看到屏幕上的情节时情绪上的微妙变化。你会在过后精确地告诉我什么样的情色或是暴力场面对我影响最大。那以后你大概还会问我问题，又古怪又诡异得亲密那种。而我会回答，所有的问题，因为你想要我的回答。我想那也是一直对喜爱的小小表达：只是经过你奇特的脑化学的过滤。你通过信息和实验来表达喜爱。这是一种特别的关怀，我猜。

安贝尔没有去琢磨我的脉搏。她只是在表现温柔。她很不错。

电影糟透了。安贝尔似乎不介意。你会恨死这部的，夏洛克。你会嘲笑所有硬伤。

“我希望那是个裤褶。”我在她耳边低语道。她笑了。她把手放在我的手中。过会儿她就会吻我，我看得出来。她喜欢我。她会邀请我进屋，她会给我一杯饮料。能再次感到另一个人的体温，我会感觉不错。

或许我早该让你和我约会。或许。你和我坐在一起看完垃圾电视节目。你和我看电影吃爆米花。或许你会的。我甚至曾经和你在黑暗里肩并肩一个半小时，你都不会坐如针毡地离开；那是我们闯入凯蒂莱利的公寓的时候。你坚持我们要坐在黑暗里。但我们当时被铐在一起，所以那次大概不算。

你在黑暗中穿行；这就是我们要做的。我们该怎样逃脱再次被捕的命运。我们会藏在巴兹，我们会躲进警察署，我们可以蜷缩在扫帚间。我注定会在实验室里睡着，枕着胳膊。你会一直清醒。你有个计划。你会打开手铐的锁。凯蒂会写一篇报道。雷斯垂德会带着警方退出。你能搬来救兵。你永远不会茫然不知所措，不是吗。你的脑子总是在酝酿着计划。总是。

那时你知道你接下来要做什么吗？你在黑暗中不停说不停说，一点都不像你。计划中的一环又一环，将整个过程解释给我听。最终我们会回到221B喝茶吃中餐，看看糟糕的电视节目。脚搭在咖啡桌上。一个完美结局。你在安慰我，是不是。你将我的注意力从即将发生的事情上引开。你在说谎。那时你就知道你会做什么。你早知道。

“我当然知道，约翰。”你的手指头没玩没了地敲着膝盖。凯蒂莱利的家一片黑暗；你离我如此之近，只有你的大衣在我俩之间。你的声音很轻；我们不想邻居们注意到我们在这里。你的心里只存在着那么点儿温柔。我们坐在她的沙发上，黑暗中有个钟在滴答作响。我们等在这里直到她回来。她会帮助我们，你认为。她是记者。她能帮上忙。但她不会，她没有。这你也知道吗？你早知道她不会帮我们吗？

“我不能确定。我怀疑，我猜到了。”

“为什么你非得到屋顶去，夏洛克？”

“对我来说太迟了，约翰。你没必要牵涉进来。我不想你碍事。”

我就是在起这样的作用吗？碍事？

“不是你的错。”

你说的这话就是我一直在等待的吗？我是否自责？是的，我是。我怪我自己，我怪你哥哥。我怪莫里亚蒂。我怪萨莉和凯蒂。我也因此怪罪你。还有你，你才是最终行动的人。其他的每个人只是在驱使你这么做。也许我也在驱使你，以某种方式。但愿你能早点告诉我。我不该从你身边离开。如果有必要，我会和你一同跳下去。

“如果你阻止我就好了。那你现在就会和我一起坐在电影院里，而不是不错小姐。”

“所以的确是我的错。”

“对。不对。当然不是。”

又是哑谜。除了我已知的事情，你什么都不能告诉我。

“我们会藏在巴兹，茉莉会帮我们。我能说服雷斯垂德放过我们。凯蒂会把这篇故事刊登出来，一切到早晨就都结束了。”

那时你就知道自己还有多少时间吗？你骗了我多少次？

“我没骗你，约翰。”

“是的你骗了。”

“我是个骗子；我所做的一切都是谎言。”

“别那么说。”

影片快结束了，谢天谢地。安贝尔全神贯注；她的脸上有泪痕。影片的情节很打动她，我想。我应该递给她一张纸巾，但我没有。配乐戏剧性地高潮迭起，男主角向女主角揭示自己的身份。愚蠢的大转折。你会痛恨这个。安贝尔用她的袖子擦眼睛。

“你早该和我一起来电影院对不对？”

“嗯？”

“约会。你早该和我来一次真正的约会，你觉得呢？晚餐和电影，仅仅出于讽刺。对吗？”

“对，”你在黑暗中说，“不，约翰。我当然不应该。”

就连想象被你拒绝都会让我受伤。我怎么会注意不到呢？你肯定早就知道一切了。一定是。你知道。我知道你早知道。

电影结束了，安贝尔非常喜欢。我陪她回家的时候她一直在谈论那场电影。天气开始变冷，马上又要下雨了。我竖起领子，就像你常做的那样。老天，夏洛克。我不能。我太思念你了。要是没有人能填充你留下的空洞该怎么办？我被诅咒了。我裹步不前。

她希望我能在门口吻她，我也是。接吻不会有什么问题。接吻很不错。我向前靠了一点去吻她，很甜美。她擦了唇膏。你可不会擦唇膏。

我做不到。

“对不起，”我对她说。我猛地退了一步。我不是故意的；我不是有意为之。我不能吻她，我就是不能。她很不错。她很甜美。她很善良。她很好。但她不是你，而我想我爱上你了。

这太快了。四个月不足以去怀念一个你无望地爱上的人。太快了，再也没有人会对我有那么多的意义。我的防御全线崩溃，又以你为中心重建了我自己。我之前没意识到。我之前不知晓，我甚至不能告诉你。从一开始你就说对了：我是个白痴。“我很抱歉。”

天开始下雨。我什么话都说不出来了。


	15. 撕去石膏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我知道我需要什么。我不需要她来告诉我

“约翰，我不建议你这样。”好吧，她当然不建议。心理师总是迷信心理治疗。他们照单全收深信不疑，就像那是抗生素。不准说谎，不准爽约，不准缩短疗程。不准中断，不准全部终止。不准打电话取消可预见未来的所有访谈。哦不。你要一周来一次直到你能用合适的语言像谈论天气那样谈论你的感情，然后你要保证能坚持下去。我做不到。我受够了。“我知道这对你来说很难，但现在不是中断的理想时机。”

“我理解。”我才没打算 _中断_ 心理疗程。我想要全盘停止。我再也不想看到那个房间的内饰。“这就是我需要的，艾拉，我很抱歉。这不是针对你个人。”我对她说。这就像是在和一个女朋友分手。 _这不是你的错，是我的错。_ 好吧，这是实情。不是她的错。我知道我需要什么。我不需要她来告诉我。

“这是你的选择，当然，”她说，但我知道她说得心不甘情不愿。她更喜欢我不去做选择一切听她的指挥。“但约翰，我们几乎还没开始。你还在日常生活里挣扎。我很担心你。”

“我很好。”我一直都很好。我在阿富汗很好，我回家的时候很好，除了瘸腿和枪伤。我很好。很好即是生存下去。很好即是仍然能够呼吸。很好即是如果人行道上的血不是你的，你就走开。我不需要花钱请别人来担心我。我很好。如果说我还没好起来，我会的。我知道接下来要做什么。我知道。艾拉无法告诉我，现在不行；她不知道我沉沦得多深。我不想告诉她。那很尴尬。“我会好起来的。”

“请再考虑考虑，约翰。”通过电话她听起来很严肃。我能想象出她这样说的时候的脸：她棕色的大眼睛凝视着我，一无所见。“我们可以从现在开始一个月安排一次约见，这样可以给你很长的休整时间来恢复。”

不。我不需要一个月见她一次。告诉她我学到的东西对我没用好处。听她说话没有用。我知道我需要做什么。我知道正确的答案。之前它并不明晰因为一切都是如此模糊而我一无所知。我想那个认知感觉就像是家。但那已经不再是家了，而我也知道我需要做什么了。

“我不想这样，”我对她说，“现在不行。我很好，艾拉。谢谢你。”我准备用我要挂电话了的语调。我说完了。她得放我走了。

“好吧，”我说。她很不情愿。但她不能逼我接受心理治疗。她不能逼我开口说话。我不会的。没有什么好说的了。“好吧，祝你一切都好，约翰。我真心的。”

“好的，谢谢你，艾拉。也祝你一切都好。”好像这是一通社交来电什么的。好像我们从心理师和患者过渡到了熟人，好像我们有个共同的朋友，或者我们一同参加过几场派对。一切都好。我怀疑她会不会在派对上谈论病人的故事。我会是那个不能接受最好的朋友自杀的前军医吗？她已经知道我为什么会一直沉浸在悲痛中吗？她是不是在这么多个星期都坐在我对面，等着我想清楚？她一定猜到了。每个人都猜到了，每个人都是这么假设的。她一定也这么假设。我不想知道。她爱怎么谈论我就怎么谈论。我不在乎。我受够了。

现在。我现在就要做该做的事。等待毫无意义。我需要结束这一切。

我应该先来杯茶。至少。这会有用。

_你在裹足不前。_

我知道。

_这就像是撕去一块石膏，约翰。需要又快又狠。_

是的。

好吧。

我会躺在沙发上。

_很有佛洛依德的风范。_

新鲜烘焙的面包的香味；我只需想到它，就会又一次身临其境。我把背包放在床上；你把小箱子放在你的床脚。阳光洒进这间小屋。这是间不错的小屋，真的。曾经一度我以为我们会回来度假。在达特穆尔度过一个周末。他们做的早餐很好。这里很漂亮。我不知道我怎么会以为你会来和我度假。如果没有一具可怖的尸体和一群潜在的嫌疑犯（当然，包括受害者）在前方召唤，你怎么会来到这样一个小村子呢。一桩妙探寻凶的实景游戏就能够你乐上一阵子；沼泽里的一次度假，在前方没有伤害或者谋杀案的情况下来乡村公路上的长途旅行，不可能。那样就不是你了。我知道。

“没有猎犬，”你对我说。你坐在我的床上，你的手腕压着我的胯骨。你看着我的眼神如此严肃。就是此时，我想。你在催促我。你是对的。就在此时。

“这里没有事情能缠住你，我知道。你不会回到这里。”可是，本来会很不错的。一次度假。

我不知道我会对他们说什么，如果我们回来会要双人间。我不会对他们否认我们是一对。他们不会怀疑。或许他们会免我们的单。我可以在用旧的被褥下亲吻你。

我会为你写诗，你知道的。我会写好藏在我的电脑里等着你去发现。你会笑，不是吗。我想你会喜欢。

不：再没有什么假设。再没有什么问题。过去发生的已经发生了；我做什么也改变不了分毫。我不会改变过去。那样子已经很完美了。

“你得相信，约翰。”

我的确相信。如果我能回到过去改变什么，我只会知道得更多。而且会更经常地对你表达我的感情。如果我能改变一件事，我会收回我在圣巴兹的实验室里对你说过的话，说你是机器的话。我不会就那样走出去，对你怒气冲冲。我连走都不会走。我会和你一起去屋顶。我会站在你身边，我会握紧你的手直到你决定要跳的那刻。因为我已经知道了无论我说什么都不会阻止你。你不容被阻止，而且总是自有原因。我或许是个白痴，夏洛克，但我知道我不能阻止你。我只会陪你直到最后，就像我应该做的那样。我不能说我不会陪你一起跳下去。我不能那么说。

“我不会让你出事的。”

我知道。你就是那么说的。在这里，达特穆尔，你就是那么说的。现在天色已暗。你会坐在这里对我说那些话。你会说啊说的直到把那些话说完，然后你就会起身，将睡袍挂在床头板上，然后蜷进自己的床。然后我们会睡着。然后故事结束。现在钟表在滴答作响；没多少时间了。而且我阻止不了时间的流逝。

“我宁死也不会让你出事。”

这是你愧疚的话：在达特穆尔你将我带到了恐惧的边缘，让我目睹了它的真面目。你以为你用糖给我下了药。你创造了完美的实验环境，你把我看做一只笼子里的老鼠。我为此原谅了你。但我不会原谅你的死。但无所谓了。现在都无所谓了。

“夏洛克。”你转身看着我，你的表情是如此严肃。我认为这一次你差一点就要告诉我你对我的感受。或许你说这么多已经是极限了；我不能想象你组织的言辞。不是我想要的那样。不是那样。即使在此时我也完全不能想象你想要的就是我想要的。你从不屈服于琐碎的生理需求。好吧，你不屈服于大多数生理需求。

或许你早知道。或许你早知道如果我吻你会毁了一切。将会有伤害有拒绝有痛苦；我们会失去一切。你不会再像那样无邪地爬上我的床。或许我们最远只能走到这一步，在我毁掉一切之前你结束了自己的生命。

胡扯。好像你会宁死捍卫我的感情不受伤害似的。不：你是为了自己的原因死的，不是我的原因。为了赢得一场游戏，为了不无聊，为了证明你有多聪明。并不是为了爱这种又陈腐又琐碎的东西。

而且我懂的。没关系：我知道我之于你的意义，那清晰地写在你的脸上。你宁死也不会让我出事。

或许有什么事会发生在我身上；你一定自有道理。那些原因一定让人走投无路，至少是让你。或许你的原因包括保护我，为什么不呢？是不是当时我命悬一线？我还是你？我不知道。但这不会让事情好上一点，夏洛克，无论如何我都不会原谅你。你早就知道了。你知道我不会的。你当然知道。

“我必须说出来，所以务必……务必忍受我吧。”我坐起身，触摸你的脸。你现在很凉，外边变冷了。来不及取暖了。你只是看着我，脸上带着悲伤，疲惫的喜爱。就像你早知道我有一天会对你这么说。想这样：在达特穆尔，在不属于我们的床上，在没有你的情况下。“我爱你，我想我一直都在爱你。我之前没意识到。”

说出这句话比我预想的要难。

“我知道我会永远爱下去。没有一个人会和你一样。”

永远都不会有。

“而且我不能总是回到这里。那太诱人，而会阻止我继续我的人生。我不能永远活在过去。”

你向我点头。“我就在这儿。”

“我知道。这就是如此之难的原因。我必须要抗拒。我不能在此落入困境。我必须将过去留在过去。我会想你的。会很想。”

“我会好好的。”

“我们都会好好的。”这是谎言，可是。这是谎言。你去了，而我离好好的差得远呢。

我会将头在你的肩膀上靠一会儿。最后一次。就一次。我又看向你的脸；你严峻，悲伤的脸。尽管这样我觉得你会逐渐淡去，就像是我在将你推开。我会记得你。我会永远记得你。“再见了，夏洛克。”

“晚安，约翰。”

米黄色的墙壁。这里是如此平静；如此平静又如此可憎。沙发糟糕透了。我不能再住在这里了；这里就是一个坟墓。


	16. 领头羊

那他妈是什么动静？等等：还有，仔细听。

那是什么声音？公寓里有人？有伙鲁莽的窃贼，把一个女人杀死在床上。他们杀了那个女人。昨晚我锁门吗？锁了。是不是？我肯定锁了。但我没关窗。有人闯进来了吗？肯定是。有人吵醒了我。等等，仔细听。

我能听见玛丽在我身边的呼吸。如果有人在公寓里她会醒的。连我打开冰箱门她都会醒，如果有人打开门摸进来肯定会吵醒她。起居室有什么在沙沙响吗？有窗户被顶开？有什么东西。什么东西吵醒了我。也许是杀人犯。我听到了。

我的枪还在抽屉里，但没上膛。如果有必要，我可以迅速上趟。从床到桌子只需要两秒钟，我可以在不到一分钟的时间内上膛预备好。用没上膛的枪威胁别人毫无意义；没有任何意义。以后玛丽就不会再抱怨我在公寓里放把枪了。

拿到枪，这是第一步。然后走到起居室，查看情况。我会射穿他的胸口然后和警察厅好好谈谈。就像过去的日子里那样。

_你为什么杀了那家伙？_ 激动人心。距离上次我们站在一具尸体旁边往下看已经很久了。

_是这样，他闯进了我女朋友的公寓，格瑞戈。他用枪指着我的脸，我认为有必要让他明白自己的处境。_ 玛丽的公寓成了犯罪现场她会不高兴的，但那不是我的错。那是这该死的杀人犯的错，不是吗。一头撞进我自己的公寓找死。如果我不出去找犯罪现场，犯罪现场就来找我。

这会让夏洛克发笑。没多少人会对着犯罪现场发笑。

我们可以找个清洁工来把地毯上的血洗干净。没什么大不了的。

那他妈到底是什么动静？

哦。哦，我的电话。

好吧，有点失望。

公寓里没有人。只是我的电话。它在响。好吧，是在震动。听起来像是刀子刮蹭着金属栅栏，耶稣基督，好大声。好了。放松。只是通电话。没什么事。解除戒备，士兵。解除戒备。

那么到底是谁他妈的在大半夜给我打电话？最好屁股着火的急事，老天爷。几点了？

地板很凉。该死。来了，又开始振动。只要我拿在手里，就不会吵醒玛丽了。让我们心存侥幸吧。我会走到起居室去，在那里接电话。已经响多少次了？无论是谁打的，可能会在我一接起的时候就挂断，而我就将在这天夜晚余下的时间里纳闷这他妈是怎么回事。就像我还需要进一步加剧我的失眠症似的。

我想我可以在回到床上之前写一会儿作，将时间利用起来。

未知号码。也许打错了。有个烂醉的白痴在地铁里给他哥们儿打电话。我打赌他只会对我语无伦次地嘀嘀咕咕一番就挂掉。太荒唐了。我应该拒接。

狗屎，现在是凌晨三点。到底是谁在凌晨三点给我打电话？有人死了吗？哈莉已经死了，没更多夜半噩耗来给我听。这件事回想起来并不愉快。那不是我接过的最让我震惊的电话，但我仍然对此全无准备。我想你永远都不会准备好去接受你所爱之人的死讯。在凌晨差不多这个时候。差不多的时候。 _我们很遗憾，华生医生。她走得很快。_ 对她来说是件幸事。真的。这通电话不会和那通一样。打错了，如此而已。不是针对我。狠狠地按键。是。好了。什么事？

“干嘛？”我想凌晨三点说话带点不耐烦很正常。无论是谁都不配得到一句友好的问候，他们已经知道自己吵醒我了。我希望我的声音不会吵到玛丽，她睡不够的时候总是很暴躁。

“你好，约翰。”

哦，该死。麦克罗福特·福尔摩斯。我立马认出了他的声音，虽然距离我上次听到已经结结实实地过去好几年了。好吧，一年半，至少。也许更多点，现在我想起了他的声音。只需两个单词。从声音听起来他一点都没变：一如既往地圆滑且傲慢。听上去他像是坐在俱乐部的椅子里小酌苏格兰威士忌。就像他是在下午三点给我打电话，而不是他妈的凌晨。搞什么鬼：麦克罗福特·福尔摩斯。

他的声音和他弟弟不一样。一点都不一样。光听声音你会以为他们从没见过面，更想象不到他们是兄弟。麦克罗福特保持着一切上流社会的教养，而夏洛克则是摒弃了一切。一点不剩。

“麦克罗福特？”到底是发生了什么，他为什么在给我打电话？这次我有什么让他产生了兴趣？当然除非你有他要的东西，他才不会打电话呢。我什么都没有：我的书还没出版。或许他搞到了校验稿。我在想什么呢：他当然搞到了。他也许已经读了每一个字，或者让别人念给他听。他的手指在那句献词 _（带着爱意，献给_ _S_ _）_ 下拂过，他知道那句话的意思。真尴尬。或许他想要劝阻我，无论是什么原因。书里没写他需要反对的家族秘密。只是小说版本的巴斯克维尔和想象中的地狱猎犬。我甚至都没在书里用他的名字，我以为他会赞同这一点。

“我很高兴我们的熟人给你留下了足够深刻的印象，让你还记得我的声音，约翰。非常荣幸。”

圆滑的混蛋。

“出什么事了？”

“你这是什么意思？”

他是怎么让我觉得 _自己_ 才是那个粗鲁的家伙的？老天。你哥，夏洛克。你操蛋的哥哥。

_这还用你说。_

哇。夏洛克。老天。我已经有……好吧，很长时间没在我脑子里听到那个声音了。我很久以前将他锁在了外面，不会再产生虚构出来的，遣词造句更像是我，而不是他的那种对话。但这句，就在现在，听起来很像是他。夏洛克，又一次困在了我的脑中。该死的麦克罗福特，就这样把他带了回来。然而这样很好，我必须承认。能够再次听见他的声音。我很想你，夏洛克。就像我料想的那样，你一点都没变。

好吧，你不会变的，不是吗。

“你干嘛要在凌晨三点给我打电话？”

“哦。是不是对你来说太早了？我道歉。我已经被关在……呃，你最好不要知道太多细节。我在一处机密地点，这就足够了。我没注意时间。你好吗，约翰？”

我好吗？

“呃。”

我想不出来该怎么回答。两分钟前我还在酣睡。我准备在闯进公寓的家伙胸口崩一个洞，如今他在凌晨三点想知道我好不好。没有真诚的道歉，只有问题。空洞的、陈腐的、侵略性的问题。好吧，我好不好？

“我很好。”不然我还应该给他什么答案？怎么回答是正确的？这只是个开场。他只是在做铺陈。他一定是有所图。他一定想从我身上得到什么东西。他肯定是想要我做什么事。不然他为什么要从他秘密的老巢里端着威士忌给我打电话呢？

他就像是邦德电影里的反派。你是英雄而他是反派，夏洛克。你站在他身边永远是个英雄。

好吧，或许他只是思念他的弟弟，而我是最为接近的存在。他已经不能再拿起电话拨打夏洛克的号码了。我知道那种感觉。或许今天是他的生日，而夏洛克仍然遥不可及，于是他打给我。好吧，生日快乐，麦克罗福特。你弟弟还死着呢。不公平，不是吗？

我不知道哪天是麦克罗福特的生日。夏洛克肯定是有意无视掉了。也许在这样的日子里夏洛克会违反大堆法条，就是为了捣乱。哈哈！有可能是真的。

他会思念你吗，夏洛克？很难想像麦克罗福特会有那种感情，更别说表现出来了。葬礼上他看起来只是很无聊。他没有久留，很快就走了，手机粘在耳朵上，就像一开始他就抽不出时间来参加。对于他弟弟他只关心一点：他把过场走完了。但我不知道那有没有打动他，真的。也许他为安全漏洞真正完美地堵上而感到轻松。人们都以为夏洛克是那个反社会的变态：我觉得麦克罗福特才在他们家扮演这个角色。

“你要什么，麦克罗福特？”

“约翰。”他带着责备说。先礼后兵。即使是在凌晨三点。我不这么想。不：他不该给我打电话干扰我的生活。他不能再要求我做这做那。如今不能。那样的日子已经过去。我在向前看。他才是那个导致夏洛克死去的人：他才是那个逼迫夏洛克的人。如果要归咎于某人，那就是他。我忘不了。“我只是想知道你是不是……稳定下来了。”

稳定？

该死，玛丽。她从床上起来了。她早上不会高兴。她八点钟有个会议，她会又烦躁又昏昏欲睡。我会载她去上班，我会为她做早餐。我的失眠症已经很打扰她睡觉了，她可不需要麦克罗福特帮倒忙。

“我很好。我现在能回床上去了吗？”

“当然，”他说，“很抱歉。”

很好。我才不相信他是真心在道歉。打这电话是什么意思？到底是怎么回事？

“我对你姐姐的逝世深表同情。我知道那有多难过，”他停顿了一下，就像是在酝酿下面的话，“失去你的手足。即使你们的关系不太和睦。”

我不知道该怎么说。她死的时候他完全没找过我。他没参加她的葬礼。他不认识她，认识她做什么呢？他对我也不甚了解，事实上。现在为什么提起来，在过去几个月后？这通电话到底是为了什么？我不理解。

“帮我给玛丽带去问候，”他说。“晚安，约翰。”然后他就挂断了电话。完了。

这他妈到底是在搞什么？

“约翰？”

她站在门口，手扶着门框。我能在窗口朦胧的光线里看到她的身影。她一头卷发，睡得乱蓬蓬的。她很美。她睡意朦胧。

“怎么了？”

“电话，”我对她说。我把电话放回到沙发上。如果它再响，我是不会接的。我在门口迎向她，将她搂在怀里。她还带着床上的温暖，而我的双脚冰冷。我亲吻她的嘴唇；她没清醒到可以好好回吻我，但她回吻了，一点点。以一种令人钟爱，睡意沉沉的方式。她打了个寒战。

“什么事？”

“没什么事。我们回床上去吧。”我抓起她的手。

“谁在半夜给你打电话？”

“不是什么重要的人，”我对她说。无关紧要：那已经不再是我的生活。麦克罗福特爱干什么干什么。他能发动战争再停止战争，他能干预交通，他能与国际间谍作斗争。这一切都远在我之上，而我也乐得幸福地一无所知。那不是我的生活。从来都不是。他或许很重要，但对我来说不是。不再是了。我领着玛丽回到床上。

“是谁？”她打着哈欠，我把被子盖回来，她爬上床。

“麦克罗福特·福尔摩斯，”我告诉她，将她裹好，“混蛋。他凌晨三点打电话来问我好不好。”

“夏洛克的哥哥？”她将头靠回枕头。她的眼睛忽闪着合上。

“对。”

“政府那个。”

“就是那个。”

“奇怪。”

“我也觉得。”由于我们的体温毯子下还是暖的。玛丽缓缓呼吸着再次沉入睡眠。如此多的夜里我醒来盯着天花板，不得安宁，但今晚不会。今晚，我想，我会睡好的。


	18. 人质

说实话，我厨艺不精。我只是理解其中原理，能把东西做出来而已。但通常我填进盘子里的，可以说，最多算是能入口，能填饱肚子，如此而已。但我能把早餐做好。我喜欢早餐：可选择的食物不多，却清楚明了。鸡蛋、培根、吐司、咖啡，多简单。我搞的定。早餐很不错。

玛丽喜欢煎鸡蛋，比煮蛋难上那么一点，但我越做越好了。

吹风机正在轰鸣，盖过了收音机，但我不介意。吹风机的声音就像是挂在浴室里的湿乎乎的文胸或者排水槽里的长头发，你只需随着时间适应它。这其实真的可以算是美好，提醒我不是在独居，而和我住在一起的人有着和我不同的侧重点。就像理所当然的那样。潮湿的头发不会让我心烦，但对她来说就是个灾难。她说如果不吹干头发就会打卷。

我觉得卷得挺漂亮，但她痛恨这个。你又能怎么办呢。

昨晚我睡得像个死人，我几乎都忘了那是什么感觉。曾经我一直可以那样酣睡，在另一种生活中。

或许我该去跑步，或者让麦克罗福特·福尔摩斯随便找个诡异的时间给我打电话，让我顿时担心起是不是核战争爆发了。

很奇怪：麦克罗福特在凌晨三点问些老套而毫无意义的问题。他不会没有目的，他既没有那个时间也没有那份耐心，他的所作所为总是有其意义。那通电话的意义是什么？简直就像是他只想确认我醒着。为什么？

离他上次给我打电话有好几年了，那时他总是打给我。

我记得所有那些随时随地打来的电话：我出去约会的深夜，或者一大清早，或者在午后，全都是为了问他弟弟的情况。总是些我拒绝回答的尖锐问题；总是些警告或者指令。他不喜欢夏洛克去他的那些老巢附近。他不喜欢夏洛克搅进政府事务中。有时他问我的问题真的很古怪，关于夏洛克的干洗店，或者他上次什么时候理的发，又或者，有一次，他的鞋子上有没有粉末残留。我不知道他为什么劳神问我；他的问题我一个都没回答过。那是一种骄傲。我的忠诚是给夏洛克的，而不是给麦克罗福特的。他总是担心事情会极具恶化，而如果忽视了这些小细节，就会成为他棺材上的最后一根钉。就像夏洛克的手指总是按在扳机上，瞄准着自己的脑袋。

我承认，我也那么想。在我和他一起的时候我一直都这么相信。我总是料想夏洛克会把我们俩害死。我接受。他的选择鲁莽而疯狂，而我不能劝动他分毫，大多数时候。但夏洛克并没害死我。连他自己的死都不是他的错。

是麦克罗福特的错。他本该多注意些从自己嘴里说出来的话而不是花上大把时间盯着CCTV，试图预测夏洛克的每一个行动。夏洛克从没做过麦克罗福特最担心的事：他从没复吸，也没受到诱惑。所有他惹出来的麻烦最后都是值得的。他只被捕过一次，而且我不认为那次算数。所有那些担心和电话都是徒劳。最终，麦克罗福特才是那个把夏洛克推下悬崖的人。他才是那个手按扳机的人。而且他扣动了扳机。他扣了。

他知道。我知道他知道。这份罪恶感会伴随他，对此我爱莫能助。这可不是凌晨三点随便来个电话就能修补得了的。

所以他为什么打给我？为什么在凌晨三点？我才不信他没注意时间。没有他没注意到的事。他可是个福尔摩斯。

该把面包放进烤炉了。咖啡已经准备好。她应该快出来了，我会载她去工作，或许回家的路上买点东西，然后回头看草稿——

等等，那是什么？我听到了什么。收音机里的主播，我发誓：等等。我听到了一个名字。一个我近几年都没有听过的名字。

_莫里亚蒂。_

谁在播报？现在是什么节目，新闻广播？ _莫里亚蒂。_ 我听到的是这个吗？一个女人的声音。 _莫里亚蒂。_ 她可能是说了别的名字，我想。该死的吹风机。她可能在说同名的人。事实上那并不是一个不常见的名字。谁知道呢。是不是有个作家叫 _莫里亚蒂_ ？或是一个踢足球的？我不知道。调大音量；我听见了，我发誓。很重要。我听见了什么？她在说什么？

“——今晨被警察发现已经死亡。这名犯罪首脑在三年前被捕后又令出人意料地被无罪开释，那以后他就闻名警界。其他新闻——”

犯罪首脑？不可能是两个人。没有第二个。

_詹姆斯莫里亚蒂_ 。被发现已死？报纸在哪？我今天早晨买的，肯定有报道。首版没有，但如果我——

老天，这报纸可真薄，很容易就撕坏了。不，政治，政治，塞尔维亚局势，王室观察员，苏豪区的盗窃案，克莱普敦的枪击事件，还有——

有了。 _犯罪首脑詹姆斯莫里亚蒂被发现已死。_ 已死。他们找到他了。终于。谁杀了他？他们没说。没有细节。他死了？他们能确定吗？

没有照片。他们没必要在报纸上放一张死人的脸，但我还是想要确认。至少是同一个人，我记忆中的那个人。好吧，一定是的。 _詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂。_ 他们还说了什么？庭审造假，一定是他。陪审员在旅店房间里遭到威胁，他们的妻儿命悬一线。好吧。这是个解释。我们早就知道肯定是发生了什么事。我们早就知道他的手段。我们早知道他能干出什么事来。

还有这里：夏洛克的名字，也提到了他： _莫里亚蒂曾经指控已故的私家侦探夏洛克·福尔摩斯雇佣他实施犯罪，但无确凿证据能够支持这项指控。_

上帝。终于。

有人揭穿了那些说服了凯蒂·莱利的假消息和DVD。有人看透了它的本质：毫无可信度。事实上是假的，是赝品。我一直这样告诉他们。这并没有有力地证实夏洛克的清白，但多少有点意义。 _没有确凿证据支持这项指控。_ 那么他们是在清洗他的名誉吗？

_无确凿证据。_

人们永远不会完全相信，不是吗。不会有庭审，不会公开广播整个令人遗憾的事件。莫里亚蒂死了。是吗？怎么可能是真的呢？夏洛克是无罪的。是真的，

好吧，确切说他也不是无罪。不是完全无罪。我不想让他们过多刺探我们的事来发现这一点。我的枪的获得和拥有并非严格符合法律，还导致了一系列可疑，但完全罪有应得的伤亡。不：他并非全然无罪，但他没有触犯那一条罪行。他不是个骗子，他不是个 _犯罪首脑_ 。他不是，我知道他不是。他本可以是，只要他倒向那边。但他没有。他没有。我了解他。没有什么魔术把戏，只有他自身和他卓越的脑化学反应。

是雷斯垂德的杰作吗？我听说他经过一番斗争才保住了在警察署的位置。是他在空闲时间担起了澄清夏洛克的名誉的任务吗？他应该给我打电话。我能帮忙。

_没有确凿证据。_ 如今他们不能逮捕他了，就是这个意思。萨莉只会怀疑，就像一直以来那样。她什么都证明不了。尽管他们或许还会阻止他查看犯罪现场。这其实对他来说和被判有罪没有区别。但仍然：这是个进展。我们本可以再接再励。我们本可以找到方法让他们再度信任你。我们本可以在不久之后回到封锁线的里面去。毕竟，他们需要你。他们永远需要你。

要是你办了这个案子，他们或许老早就会发布这条新闻了。只需几天的功夫，我能肯定。

有东西糊了。吐司？鸡蛋？

该死。

好吧。还能抢救。我会吃糊的那部分。也没那么糟。抱歉，玛丽。

吹风机停了。我为她倒了一杯咖啡，把她的早餐放进盘子端到桌上。有些丢脸，但我又不是出了名的厨艺高超，不是吗。

“什么东西糊了？”她问，弹着外套上的线头。

“一点点，”我对她说，“我吃那部分。”

她在桌边坐下，呷了一点咖啡。她要在一小时之内去开会，我们要迟到了。她看起来很累。

“你看。”我把报纸平摊到桌子上，指着那篇文章。我必须告诉她，我想要告诉她，但我不知道我希望她怎么回答。

我把一切都讲给她听。她读了所有我写的故事；她知道我之前的生活。她知道我的博客，那些案子，我是如何因为和他一起工作而不能维持一段长久的恋爱而有好一阵都不约会的。她知道莫里亚蒂，他的谋杀，他的陷害，他对夏洛克的执迷。我给她解释过我是怎样知道夏洛克是无辜的，巨细无遗，但我知道她不理解。我知道，在内心深处，她不相信我。

她从没说过她不相信。我也不知道为什么我会肯定她不信。我说不出来。但我知道。我和夏洛克住了很长时间，能够分辨这种事；是我们谈论这件事时她展露的什么东西。我就是知道。

这不是她的错。莫里亚蒂滴水不漏，而且麦克罗福特为他填装好了炮弹。他的故事构架得很好，很有说服力。我看了那些DVD。他一定用数月复数月的时间来为摧毁夏洛克做准备。数月在监狱里的谋划，数月伪造证据令其严密。

他可以编造一个同样有说服力的案子说 _我_ 才是雇佣他的人， _我_ 才是邪恶的犯罪首脑，而玛丽也会同样相信那个版本的故事。只要有正确的消息来源和信息，他可以给任何人加上莫须有的罪名。赫德森太太、银行的那个女人、玛丽自己。我认为玛丽不相信我不是针对我个人的。玛丽不了解他。我了解他。我知道真相，麦克罗福特也知道。雷斯垂德知道。赫德森知道。这就够了。关于这个玛丽不曾和我争辩过，她从未告诉过我她不相信我说的话。那会让我忍受不了。那会引发一场终结我们的关系的争吵。我知道，她也知道。她的怀疑就坐在那里，在餐桌上空盘旋。那是一件我们都不会谈及的事。

无所谓了。

我一手拿着杯咖啡，指着那篇文章。我一定要告诉她。这很重要。现在我们不会吵架。没什么可吵的了。“他们杀了莫里亚蒂。他们叫他犯罪首脑。”

你看见了吗，玛丽？关于他的身份我说对了。而你错了。你看见了吗？我想要你明白。我想要在你脸上看出恍然大悟的表情。

“是吗？”她拿起报纸斜眼看着。她需要眼镜，但她不想戴。 _现在不戴，_ 她说， _我四十岁之前不戴。_ “哇，”她说，把报纸放下。“这可是了不起的大新闻，还正好在你新书发行之前！时机多好！”

我都忘了。

但这不是重点。我的新书发行不是重点。好吧：她为我的出版商工作，在市场部任职，所以她第一时间想到的是这个我不该少见多怪，这很自然。她对我期望很高。她想要我成功。这是我的第一本书。但这不是重点。这不是关乎新书销量，不是关乎我。这关乎一个人的生命，还有他被人铭记的方式。这对我来说意义重大。

“但是……你看，玛丽。你看。他们说没有确凿证据能指控夏洛克，看见了吗？”我从她身边拿回报纸，读给她听。现在太早了，她需要眼镜。或许她没看见。“ _莫里亚蒂曾经指控已故的私家侦探夏洛克福尔摩斯雇佣他实施犯罪，但没有确凿证据能支持这项指控。_ 他是无辜的。这澄清了他的名誉，不是吗？”

她耸耸肩。“差不多，我想。棒极了，约翰！”她从餐桌那一端探身亲吻我的脸。她支持我。她理解了，是不是？这对我很重要。这很棒吗？我想是的。这很棒同时也很糟。

人们说我得了某种斯德哥尔摩综合征。 _福尔摩斯的人质。_ 我不是他的人质：我是他的朋友。我爱他。尽管她还在考虑营销活动。我知道她思考的事。她不可能以另外的角度思考这件事。

我甚至不能确定我想要她理解。要让她理解，她必须知道我和夏洛克的关系中我不愿讨论的那部分。我没和我的心理师谈过这些，我也不会和她谈。那由我独自拥有，而且深埋在过去，因此无关紧要。

莫里亚蒂为了证明一点结论以某种方式构筑了夏洛克，而我以另外一种方式构筑了他。而我却不能肯定我想要证明的结论。

我感到愤怒。我对莫里亚蒂感到愤怒，但我也对玛丽愤怒。我不知道我为什么迁怒于她。她从来都只是支持我而已。我不知道我期望她说什么。她也没什么能说的。这也让我愤怒。我想要她说出点什么来。这不公平。

“我们应该在新书发行上加点料。我的意思是说，买书的人应该知道真相，对吧？媒体会爱死这个的。或许我们应该在封面上加点东西。引用上这一段。今天上午我会和设计师谈谈。”她对我微笑。全力支持着我，为将来着想，为我着想。这不该让我愤怒啊。不应该。“我希望他们再写一篇报道。这一段写得有点事不关己，我想看到更正面的东西。”

她不了解他。他是我的朋友，不是她的。已经快三年了。那时她并不认识我。他对于她来说是个虚构的人物，我笔下的角色。她永远都理解不了。

我的手指在他的名字上面划过，还有下面的一行： _没有确凿证据。_ 我不能看她，还不能。深呼吸。

“但这消息棒极了，约翰！我真为你高兴，你肯定觉得自己的想法都被验证了！”

我不知道该对她说什么。我又愤怒又受伤，并且自己也说不出来原因。这又不是我一心想赢的游戏。

“是啊，”我开口道。我能指望她怎么做？她说的话都是事实。那 _的确_ 棒极了。那 _的确_ 是好消息。但人都死了，这一切对他都毫无意义。

即使他活着也毫无意义。他从不在乎别人对他的看法。

夏洛克：莫里亚蒂死了。我不知道：感觉就像是你应该收回你做的事。收回来。回到我身边。那是谎言。那是误解。现在都结束了。让我们重新开始。就像没发生过一样。

但事情不是这样的，不是吗。

玛丽放弃了早餐转而开始喝咖啡。至少我没把咖啡烧糊。“这就是那通电话的原因吧，你觉得呢？”

“嗯？”

“昨晚，他哥哥打电话了，不是吗？”

哦。对了。没错。这就是麦克罗福特打电话的原因吗？或许她说对了。

肯定就是因为这个。这就是他赎罪的方式吗？找到办法澄清夏洛克的名誉？或许他就是这么做的。麦克罗福特在乎名声。他肯定在乎夏洛克的名声。他给我打了电话，却没告诉我他做的事：他杀了莫里亚蒂。或许实际上就是他开的枪，或者拧动的刀子，或者将他按进水里直到他一动不动。文章没具体写他是怎么死的。他完成了夏洛克开始的事业。他最终弄脏了自己的手。现在都结束了。或许这就是他想要告诉我的事。但他不能。

“我觉得你电话在响，亲爱的。”

什么？我的电话。我落在起居室了。那种蜂鸣声：是的。我的电话在响。

“你去接吧，我自己上班。我把车开走了，好吗？”

好啊。对，这样很好。反正我不想载她上班。我想独自呆着。

十七个新来电。每个我认识的人今天早上都给我打电话了，他们都看到了这篇报道。现在他们都确认了，就像我一直以来那样。你是清白的，夏洛克。你不是个骗子。你不是个冒牌货。你是我的朋友。

现在回来吧。回来吧。


	19. 危险的真相

“那是格瑞戈·雷斯垂德。”玛丽不知道我在说谁。我指给她看，他就在正中央。他就是要发言的那个，就是在话筒边转来转去的那个，很明显，“那个。”

“哪个？”

“那个——”用手指没什么效果，电视又不是那么大。“穿蓝色外套的，在够——对了。就是他。那是雷斯垂德，雷斯垂德探长。”

她点点头。“啊，好。我看见了。”

但她没有。她完全没看见。她抿了口茶水，将脚趾头蜷在我的大腿上。她希望我们能看点别的，我知道。但她不会那么说。她知道这很重要。这和夏洛克有关，我的朋友。这对我很重要。她能理解。从晚餐开始她就在听我不停地说，却还没抱怨，她没有试图打断我或者换话题。她甚至问了我一些问题。她想要了解“这个叫莫里亚蒂的角色。”

她问我是否见过他。

我怎么会和这样的一个人住在一起呢，她甚至都不知道莫里亚蒂在我胸口绑过炸弹？这究竟是怎么发生的？

或许在过去三年我都在梦游，如今莫里亚蒂死后我终于醒了过来。

格瑞戈透过媒体的镜头看向我们，感觉像是我坐在玛丽的沙发上，看着她的电视直接与他对视。但我知道我没有，这只是晚间新闻。但我总觉得他马上就会透过荧屏认出我，叫我， _约翰，夏洛克在哪儿？来帮帮我们，好吗？_

“那是格瑞戈，没错。我认识他。”

我有冲动要把这个说出来，他在电视里，就在哪儿，在一大群摄像机前面，而我认识他。那不是实况直播，很显然：他身后的窗子还透入些许日光，但现在太阳已经落下好几个小时了。外面是黑的，下着雨。显然不是直播：他们并不是把新闻发布会留到晚间新闻时段。这大概是今天很早的时候录的，就在报纸发行之后，就在破晓时分。我当时在哪里？我在厨房里琢磨着除了一通诡异的电话之外平淡无奇的一夜。

肯定是激动人心的一夜：大批的特种部队透过监视器监控着每一步行动以及黑夜里的每一点热量。等待着在关键时刻，扣动扳机。我记得那种感觉：屏住呼吸，等待，准备出击。而昨晚我却在玛丽身边睡得像个死人，或许还打着鼾，或许还流着口水。过去可不是这样的。

曾几何时在他们召开新闻发布会之前，我就知道雷斯垂德要说的每一句话了。晚间播放的新闻录像从来都不会让我惊讶，我们甚至连看都很少看，除非想找茬嘲笑他们。到了晚上一切都是旧闻了，要是幸运的话，到了晚上我们就在忙下一个案子了。通常，新闻发布会只是事件的尾声，而不是开始。很少有在最关健的阶段召开发布会的。我会从冰箱里拿瓶啤酒，坐在另一个沙发上，看着他们在电视里磕磕绊绊地叙述细节。而夏洛克会一边抓挠着胳膊上的贴片，一边在网络上浏览新鲜事，把东西往墙上钉，低声自言自语。那就像是前世。那感觉像是另一个人的生活。我把它们全部写成了小说。

好吧，并不是全部。不全是。

新闻发布会大概已经在主播的滔滔不绝下重播了一整天。说实话，格瑞戈看起来有些疲惫。他大概一整夜都没睡。那是什么时候发生的？怎么发生的？他们不会叙述细节，有意思的细节。不会在媒体面前。他们不会说谁扣动的扳机，他们不会展示尸体的照片，我早就知道。尽管如此：我在等着看，像个白痴一样。他会说什么？他斜眼看着一张纸，摄像机在整场移动。别动，别再满场转了，看在老天的份上。让我看看。让我看到他的脸。上帝：那个穿着粉色套装的喋喋不休的女人正在描述整件事。她呆板的金发让屏幕乱糟糟的。我们能不能给她静音？有没有这样的按钮？把嘴闭上，女人：让我听听发生了什么。

格瑞戈在对他身后的一个人说话。他在做什么？那是谁？那个人我没认出来，他在倾身耳语着什么。伦敦警察署有新公关了？萨莉升职了？被解雇了？辞职了？谁知道呢。我从没见过这个人。好吧，已经三年了，差不多三年，物是人非。雇了新人，扩大了部门，如此这类的扩张。他穿的西装比格瑞戈的要好。是不是不太合规矩？我们能从他们的西装上推理出什么？我不知道。什么都推理不出来。也许他是同性恋。也许他很有钱。也许他有个眼光好对男性时尚很有见地的女朋友，或者是男朋友帮他挑选的领带，谁知道呢。他手上没有戒指，但也说明不了什么。他手里有很多纸张，他将其递给格雷格。那是笔记，不是吗。是草稿什么的。他们要参照那个。为什么他们还有草稿？格瑞戈通常都不需要太多提醒，现在他却全盘读了下来。他们很谨慎。为什么呢？

“你是不是？”我是不是什么？哦。认识格瑞戈？我当然认识。玛丽在我旁边换了个姿势。她将手在我的膝盖上放了一会儿，“我以前没见过他。”

那本来是句尖锐的评论，但包裹着一张无辜的面孔。

她常这么说话。你没法指责她，因为她也没针对什么。她并非意有所指，那只是她的弦外之音。她只是注意到了某些东西，她只是说了出来。她只是说了些客观公正的话：她以前从没见过格瑞戈。他从来没造访过我家，他从来没邀我去喝酒，他从来没打过电话。我们从来都没和他和他可爱的妻子共进过晚餐。这都是真的，因此，我说我认识他很可能是假的。或者是：我见过他一两次，却让自己看起来比实际上重要得多。我只是个写作者，我花了几个月观察一位老室友的工作，受到了启发，如今就把自己幻想成保镖或者菜鸟侦探之类的。警方不会咨询业余者，而我绝对是个业余者。或许我有那么一次见过探长，在犯罪现场。但他不记得我了，是不是，玛丽。你就是这个意思，不是吗。这就是你想象的。

夏洛克是个骗子，所以我也是。即使是现在：即使现在他们开了一个新闻发布会，宣告真相是夏洛克不是个骗子，和我一直以来说的一样，可你还是不能真正相信这个事实。相信我。对你来说他会永远是个骗子，因为你仅仅把他当做虚构的人物。因为我把他呈现成这个样子。这是我的错，真的。不是她的。她只是问问。惹我不高兴的是她的弦外之音。“我只是问问。”

那一次，曾经，在刚开始的时候，就在她浏览了我的博客和我的手稿之后：她手里捏着一杯红酒，看起来是这样的美。我那时看着她，想着，我想我可能会娶她。她穿着我的T恤衫，盖过了她的膝盖。我可以娶她。她脚趾上的指甲油脱落了，我却觉得很迷人。然后她说，你对他着迷得要命是不是。她微笑着。她呷了一口红酒。

我感到被扒光了，受到了极大的羞辱。我不知道为什么。她在开玩笑，她在戏弄我。那有什么要紧的？那时我就可以承认，但我没有。我只是笑了，我说了些蠢话。 _我不是同性恋，我，我们不是一对，不不，他是我的室友，事情不是那样的。_ 那些过去人们擅自作出假设的时候我常说的话。那些词句都生锈了，我有好几年不曾用过。我不觉得它们很有说服力，但她似乎被说服了。她只是问问。我可以娶她，我可以。但我从来没告诉过那些事。因为她不会理解。

保守秘密会让人孤独得难以置信。我总以为孤独是一个人太久了，但并非如此。真的不是。孤独是明知世界上能理解自己的人一个都不剩了，即使你和你心爱的人同床共枕。爱不等同于理解，终究是这样。

说什么都没有意义。

我可能太过小题大做了。她不了解我的这方面，她不了解。她不是故意这样说话的。她这么说完全没有别的意思。

只是有的时候我感觉她不相信我。这叫人恼火：我写的是真正的罪案，真实发生过的事情，不过是将其写得像是小说以保护无辜者。保护他，和我。她是不是以为这全是我凭空捏造的？她知道我不是。我不是。我因为亲身经历了解了一点苏格兰场的工作方式。我曾经就在场。我和他们一起工作过，我被邀请进入别人都无法靠近的犯罪现场。我曾坐在格瑞戈的办公室里，当新的证据被带进来的时候我就在那里。他们认识我，我也认识他们。

好吧。以前我认识他们。

曾经我时不时的就会和格瑞戈喝上一杯。他是个好人，真的，他是。他的私生活一团糟，但你又能怎么办呢。我想我说不出来。或许他最后离婚了，或许到现在他已经再婚，老天。时间都过去那么久了，很可能。谁知道呢。一直以来我都没和他说过话。

太糟了，真的，太可怕了。为什么我不给他打电话呢？好吧，我知道为什么。我不能。我不想。我的状况不好，我没法和他交谈。如果我们谈话，夏洛克的尸体会和我们一起出现在房间里，那时我承受不了这个，或许他也承受不了。格瑞戈拯救了他，真的。起的作用比我更大。把他从他自己手里拯救了出来。我想知道第一次究竟发生了什么：格瑞戈是怎样突破所有的规定把夏洛克带进犯罪现场的？每个人脸上的表情：那肯定弥足珍贵。我从来都没听过那个故事。他们没人告诉过我。

我应该问问的。

坦白说我以为他们会解雇他。显然没有。他还在那里：他在主持新闻发布会，从表面上看。好吧，或许主持的人是那个做公关的家伙，但格瑞戈要做所有的讲话。这是他的案子。詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂的死亡：雷斯垂德的案子。似乎很恰当。

我应该给他打电话的。我们可以在酒吧见面，或许时不时吃个午饭。我可以抱怨抱怨玛丽不理解我。不：这不公平，我需要停止。她已经尽力了。犯罪小说都不是她的茶，更别提犯罪现场了。更别提侦探了，不管是咨询侦探还是什么侦探。我不是个侦探。我只是个作家。

我们可以邀他和他妻子共进晚餐。或者他的新妻子，管他呢。

“他是夏洛克的朋友吗？”

玛丽就是这么看待这个世界的：就好像夏洛克是个有朋友的正常人。当我给她做解释的时候，一切都被简单化了：而现实却从来都没那么简单。格瑞戈是夏洛克的朋友吗？是的，我觉得是，从某种意义上说。但这不是关键，这不是重点部分。格瑞戈信任夏洛克的直觉，因此他也信任我。我们都看到了夏洛克的本质，他和我都是。一切表象下的那个人，即使所有证据都指向相反的方向。我们在支持他这一点上是一致的，就是这个样子。不管别人怎样。我们总是并肩作战的战友。他是夏洛克的朋友，所以顺带也差不多是我的熟人？感觉还是有点轻视在里头。但这是真相。那就是危险的真相。他们的真相模糊了一个事实，那即是他们连故事的一半都不会告诉你。

但毕竟我是一个可以直呼其名的人。我是一个知道他教名的人。我是一个可以时不时和他出去喝酒的人，而不是夏洛克。

“对，我觉得是。”

格瑞戈抬起头，那个金发女人又回到了屏幕上。她又在聒噪了，让我听不见他说话。

“我去冲个澡，”玛丽说。她倾身亲吻我的脸颊。“你还好吗？”

“我很好。”我还是想知道该怎么给新闻主播静音。要是他们没有这样的按钮，他们应该发明一个。

她起身步入卫生间。我想知道我的手机里是不是还有格瑞戈的号码。过去三年我换了一部新手机，可能我已经没有那个号码了。他可能已经换掉了，谁知道呢。

哦，还有。我用的不是他的教名，而是他姓氏。雷斯垂德，在条子那组里。

玛丽打开了淋浴。按下按键：现在还不太晚，不是吗？还不到十点。不太晚。我怀疑他已经再婚了。我希望是和不错的人。他应该和不错的人一起。

“你好？”是他。绝对是他。哇哦：回忆纷至沓来。上百万个电话和问题，他透过出租车的玻璃窥看我们时担心的声音，为夏洛克担心。那次他的头枕着我的大腿，我的手放在他瘦削的肩膀上，而格瑞戈低头看着他，不知所措。我想他当时就在猜测了。他是不是知道呢。他从不擅自做假设，他从不做暗示。但我打赌他琢磨过。每个人都是，或早或迟。每个人都琢磨过。

“格瑞戈，嗨，我是。呃。我是约翰。约翰·华生。”

“……约翰！你怎么样？我今天还在想可能会听到你的消息。你还好吗？”

“好。”我是吗？还好吗？我一直都说我很好。我不知道。如果我说的次数足够多，我想就会成真了。“你呢？”

“这个嘛，”他呼了口气，“今天可真是够呛，你想象得出来。”

“嗯。我只是在看你上了新闻。所以他死了。”我想要说的像是问题，但那会显得很粗鲁。是的：他死了。我想要亲眼看到。我想要看到他的血。我想要得到证据。

“他们是这么说的。”

这话由他说出来真是奇怪。不是吗？“你没在场吗？”那么杀了他的人不是格瑞戈，可想而知。不是你扣动的扳机吗，格瑞戈？我先前还希望那是你，而不是别的人。如果不是我，那么就该是你。

“说实话，没有。我什么都没看见，我甚至都不知道会发生这个。我一直都在追查他的下落，但不幸没什么结果。这几年每条线索都是个死胡同，约翰。然后我就在半夜接到了这个电话，他们给了我所有的细节。MI5，我想，但你可没听我这么说过。好多的文件，我甚至都没权限看一眼尸体。一颗子弹穿脑，文件是这么写的。不是我，约翰，这其实不是我的案子，但他们把这个案子带给我好像是我的一样。这件事他们不想把功劳据为己有，无论是为什么。”

哦。所以是他了？这是谎言吗，所有这些？MI5。那么一定是麦克罗福特。肯定是。他是真的死了？或者这一切是一个庞大的局，某种大型人肉象棋的一部分。麦克罗福特就是这样做事的不是吗？移动着人肉棋子，将某人的军。也许是莫里亚蒂。也许是其他人。

“那是……”

“是的。”他说，听起来精疲力尽，“是的，我知道。看起来难以置信，不是吗，在三年后。尽管如此我很肯定这是真的，约翰，你应该知道。他死了。真的。茉莉今天凌晨去看了尸体，她确认了死亡时间。我相信她。他的脑袋中了一枪，约翰。他死了。都结束了。”

茉莉？茉莉有这个权限去看雷斯垂德探长不能看的东西？

“她受了很大的打击，”格瑞戈说，“她和他约会过一阵子，你知道的。”

是的。我知道。他们约会过两次，不能说是一阵子。夏洛克认为他是同性恋。而现在他们俩都死了。

“你还好吗？”人们老是这么问我。

“好，”我对他说，“很好。你怎么样，格瑞戈？我很抱歉之前没打电话。”

“有几次我自己很想给你打电话，”他说。看见了吧？我真的认识他，玛丽。“但是我不能确定你高不高兴我这样做。我让你想起一些事。但我读了《海滨》上的故事，它们很棒。苏格兰场的每个人都很喜欢。”

真好心。那么他们是在怀着柔情回忆我们了？

“我听说你要出书了，是真的吗？”

“对，下个星期。”

“时机真好。”

“可不是？”

他对着话筒叹气。我们都在想同一件事，我知道。而且我们都知道得很清楚不能说出来。时机有点太完美了。没有尸体，只有一摞文件。究竟发生了什么？谁杀了莫里亚蒂？这又和我有什么关系？

“改天你想出来喝一杯吗？”这个问题问对了：我们不能在电话上说这个。谁知道有谁在听呢。想得很周全，格瑞戈。

“当然，好啊。”淋浴被关上了。新闻主播又开始滔滔不绝。“好，听起来很不错。”


End file.
